A New Star is Born
by WinxStarDracoFire
Summary: Sequel to Raven Queen Gone Forever After. Sage is the reincarnation of Raven Queen. Sage was enjoying her new life as a Star Darlings help save her new home Starland. When a wish orb from Ever After came to Starland. It is up to Sage grant the wishling's wish. Even though she promised never to set foot on there ever again. Inspired by The Other Kingdom.
1. Star Darlings Characters

**Sage has wanted to be a Wish-Granter ever since she saw her first shooting star. Being admitted to Starling Academy was like a dream come true.**

 **When it comes to energy manipulations, she can out-glow anyone! It's always easy for her. Even as a baby, Sage could levitate her toys! But because of her natural talents, she sometimes forgets that she has a lot to learn from school. Sage uses her gift for energy manipulation to play blazing guitar solos in the band.**

 **Sage is a bold, positive force, full of charisma, who always looks on the bright side. She's lighthearted and luminous and finds it easy to make new friends. Sage's confident vibe attracts others into her orbit. But Sage is not all twinkles and starlight. She sometimes says things without thinking and then falls over herself apologizing!**

 **Sage's mom, Indirra, is a top wish energy scientist and her dad, Leonard, works in the government. She and her seven-year-old twin brothers, Archer and Helio-who love nothing more than annoying their big sister-grew up in a big rambling house in Starland City, along with their parents and grandmother, Gran.**

 **Bright Day December 1**

 **Hometown Starland City**

 **Favorite colour Lavender**

 **Interests Travel, adventure, telling stories, nature and philosophy**

 **Wish To become the best wish-granter Starland has ever seen**

 **Good points Sage is honest, adventurous, curious, optimistic, friendly, and relaxed.**

 **Bad points Sage has a quick temper! She can also be restless, irresponsible, and too trusting of others' opinions. She may jump to conclusions.**

 **School year First**

 **Power crystal Lavenderite**

 **Wish blossom Boheminella**

 **Wish pendant Necklace**

 **Instrument / Star passion Plays lead guitar like a rock star.**

* * *

 **Cassie' s star journey has been a bumpy one to say the least. After losing her parents when she was six, Cassie was raised by her uncle, Andreas. A best-selling author who sells mooniums of holo-books a year. Sage's dad is a big fan of his mysteries. Cassie appears as a recurring character in her uncle's series, as a brilliant young sleuth who often assists the main character on cases. Her uncle had to travel Starland a lot for business, extensively on book tours, and often left Cassie to fend for herself. But she did often accompany him on his trips though. If she didn't feel like going, she stayed at home (in a large mansion) with their housekeeper, Marta, a sweet older woman who was as close to Cassie as if she were her grandmother. Because Cassie was often left to fend for herself, she found comfort in charting constellations and reading books. To this day, she reads constantly.**

 **Cassie is supersmart, loyal, and a logical thinker. She's really happy to be at Starling Academy, and more than anything, she wants to have friends, but she's shy and tends to hold back her true feelings. She's more comfortable sharing them in a note than saying them out loud. The truth is she misses her parents a lot. Cassie appears to be guarded and closed off, but what she's really afraid of is that if she gets close to someone, they'll leave her like her parents did.**

 **Cassie's best friend is a glowfur named Bitty. Bitty was Cassie's mom's pet glowfur years ago. It's true that the academy doesn't allow pets in the dorm, but Cassie marches to the signal of her own pulsar. In Leona's letter to her (Leona's) parents in Leona's Unlucky Mission, it was mentioned that Cassie reminds Leona of her sister Duchess because "she (Cassie) has the same thick black lashes and soft rosy eyes." Leona describes her as being similar to "a little doll you just want to pick up and hug!"**

 **Bright Day July 6**

 **Hometown Old Prism**

 **Favorite colour Pinkish-white**

 **Interests Reading, crafting**

 **Wish To be more independent and confident and less fearful.**

 **Good points Cassie is extremely imaginative and artistic. She is very intuitive.**

 **Bad points Cassie can be distrustful, jealous, moody, and brooding.**

 **School year First**

 **Power crystal Lunalite**

 **Wish blossom Silverbella**

 **Wish pendant Star glasses**

 **Instrument / Star passion Curling up with a really good mystery book.**

* * *

 **Libby's parents, Erica and Miles, have absolutely astronomical careers and tons of money. As an only child, Libby grew up never wanting for anything. And the kids in her Radiant Hills neighborhood were just as lucky. Libby thought life was that easy for everyone until a few years ago when she met a girl who'd never had her own doll. Libby gave her one, and the girl's radiant joy and gratitude ignited a spirit of giving in Libby.**

 **Libby had started small, donating the toys she didn't play with to a children's hospital. Her parents were amused, calling her "our little philanthropist", but when Libby next gave away every other toy she owned, and then asked for donations to her favorite charity instead of gifts on her Bright Day, they began to object. Her parents were happy about their daughter's spark of generosity-until she started giving almost all her possessions away! Libby's mom and dad went supernova furious when that became a habit for her! They especially did not appreciate it when she questioned their lavish lifestyle, which they felt they deserved, as they had earned it through their hard work. Libby can be a bit impulsive and irresponsible sometimes, but her heart is in the right place.**

 **Now that Libby is at Starling Academy, her parents have stopped giving her spending money. But that's fine with Libby. Helping others is what really strokes her glow. In fact, she stardreams about becoming the student body president so she can help everybody!**

 **Bright Day October 12**

 **Hometown Starland City**

 **Favorite colour Pink**

 **Interests**

 **Wish To give everyone what they need—both on Starland and through wish granting on Wishworld**

 **Good points Libby is generous, articulate, gracious, diplomatic, and kind.**

 **Bad points Libby can be indecisive and may try too hard to please everyone.**

 **School year First**

 **Power crystal Charmelite**

 **Wish blossom Blushbelle**

 **Wish pendant Necklace**

 **Instrument / Star passion Plays her top-of-the-line keytar. Finally, the years of piano lessons make sense!**

* * *

 **Gemma is popular and hilarious, and she's also super chatty. She pretty much says anything and everything that pops into her head. There's never a moment of silence around Gemma. When she was younger, she even talked to farm animals because they were such great listeners.**

 **Gemma loves her big sister, Tessa, but she wants to get out from under Tessa's glow. Everybody loves Tessa, so Gemma feels she has to be "on" all the time to stand out. She wants everyone to like her, and if she even _thinks_ someone doesn't, she stresses about it for days. The only time she's quiet is when she's drifting across a peaceful lake in a rowboat.**

 **Gemma and Tessa are part of a family that likes to tease; it's how they show affection. But Gemma's starcasm can offend others without her meaning it to. Gemma needs to learn how to rein in her energy.**

 **Bright Day June 2**

 **Hometown Solar Springs**

 **Favorite colour Orange**

 **Interests Sharing her thoughts about almost anything**

 **Wish To be valued for her opinions on everything**

 **Good points Gemma is friendly, easygoing, funny, extroverted, and social. She knows a little bit about everything.**

 **Bad points Gemma talks—a lot—and can be a little too honest sometimes and offend others. She can have a short attention span and can be superficial.**

 **School year First**

 **Power crystal Scatterite**

 **Wish blossom Chatterburst**

 **Wish pendant Earrings**

 **Instrument / Star passion Cracking up her friends**

* * *

 **Vega works as hard as any student at Starling Academy- and probably harder than she needs to. But that kind of laser focus is what you need if you want to be the brightest star in school.**

 **Vega grew up with her mom, Virginia, in a small apartment in the center of a dull factory town, and she realized that her ticket to a different kind of life was focusing on school and aiming for the stars; after that, it was pretty much all straight As.**

 **Yep, Vega is something of a perfectionist.**

 **Vega makes lists and checks them twice, sometimes even three times. She's a planner, and it's helped her so far. But when it comes to wish granting, she has to learn to use her instincts and intuition. Even Lady Stella told her she needs to relax a bit and take time out for a glimmer of fun. Vega loves to dance, and playing the bass guitar in the Star Darlings' band really makes her sparkle! She also loves crunching through fallen leaves on a chilly day in the Time of Letting Go.**

 **Bright Day September 1**

 **Hometown Kaleidoscope City**

 **Favorite colour Blue**

 **Interests Exercising, analyzing, cleaning, solving puzzles**

 **Wish To be the top student at Starling Academy**

 **Good points Vega is reliable, observant, organized, and very focused.**

 **Bad points Vega can be opinionated about everything, and she can be fussy, uptight, critical, arrogant, and easily embarrassed.**

 **School year Second**

 **Power crystal Queezle**

 **Wish blossom Bluebubble**

 **Wish pendant Belt**

 **Instrument / Star passion Plays bass guitar with ultra precision**

* * *

 **Piper seems to float through life as if she's on her own astral plane. She's ethereal and speaks with a voice that's calming and smooth as silk. But sometimes she gives the other girls the heebie-jeebies. She's psychic and is always telling her friends about visions she's had and looking for spirits.**

 **To Piper's credit, her upbringing was unusual. She lived in a mysterious old house far out in the countryside with her energetic grandmother and an aloof older brother. The house had a reputation for being haunted, and practically no one ever came to visit. But that was fine with Piper. She made friends with the luminous spirits and chattered with them every day!**

 **When Piper doesn't have her head in the cosmos, she's pretty fun. She's also super artistic and writes beautiful poetry. She is currently working on an epic poem about wishes. She expects it to be four hundred thousand lines long. But she's currently only on line thirty! Her connection to the magic all around her makes her a perfect Star Darling**

 **Bright Day March 4**

 **Hometown The Gloom Flats**

 **Favorite colour Seafoam** **Green**

 **Interests Composing poetry and writing in her dream journal**

 **Wish To become the best version of herself she can possibly be and to share that by writing books**

 **Good points Piper is giving, kind, and sensitive. She is very intuitive and aware.**

 **Bad points Piper can be dreamy, absentminded, and wishy-washy. She can also be moody and easily swayed by the opinions of others.**

 **School year Second**

 **Power crystal Dreamalite**

 **Wish blossom Sleepibelle**

 **Wish pendant Bracelets**

 **Instrument / Star passion Daydreaming and writing poems.**

* * *

 **Clover has had a wildly unusual childhood. She's part of the Flying Molensa Family, one of Starland's most illustrious circus acts! Her extended family is made up of acrobats, jugglers, star swallowers-you name it. As you might imagine, Clover has a lot of unique talents, such as doing backflips, making cotton candy, and playing guitar while standing on a galloping galliope!**

 **Though Clover can play almost any instrument, what she really loves to do is write celestial songs and deejay, so she's a perfect addition to the Star Darlings' band.**

 **Clover is a born performer, always cracking jokes and making people laugh. But sometimes she has a hard time turning off the performer in her. Still, she's always super supportive of her friends and helps keep the vibe light. Living in campus is a big adjustment for Clover though. Since she comes from a circus family, she's never stayed in one place for more than a week!**

 **Bright Day January 5**

 **Hometown Everywhere!**

 **Favorite colour Purple**

 **Interests Music, painting, studying**

 **Wish To be the best songwriter and DJ on Starland**

 **Good points Clover has great self-discipline, patience, and willpower. She is creative, responsible, dependable, and extremely loyal.**

 **Bad points Clover can be hard to read and she is reserved with those she doesn't know. She's afraid to to take risks and can be a wisecracker at times.**

 **School year Second**

 **Power crystal Panthera**

 **Wish blossom Purple Piphany**

 **Wish pendant Barette**

 **Instrument / Star passion Being a DJ and writing songs.**

* * *

 **Astra reaches for the stars in everything she does. She's strong and unstoppable. Growing up, she earned a galaxy of star trophies for athletics. She's mastered practically every sport, from energy volley to star bases to star ball. She even loves to play sports in the pouring rain! In fact, it was Starling Academy's star ball team that made Astra want to apply to the school in the first place. Now she's the team's most stellar player.**

 **But coming to Starling Academy, where everyone wants to be the best, presented Astra with new challenges. She learned that she had to bring a sizzling new level of energy to her athletics _and_ her studies if she was going to stay on top.**

 **All this focus on winning has its downside. Astra can be brash and act like she's the center of the universe, and that can push friends out of her orbit**

 **Bright Day April 9**

 **Hometown Gleemington**

 **Favorite colour Red**

 **Interests Individual sports**

 **Wish To be the most famous athlete on Starland! And to win... at everything!**

 **Good points Astra is energetic, brave, clever, and confident. She has boundless energy and is always direct and to the point.**

 **Bad points Astra is sometimes cocky, self-centered, condescending, and brash.**

 **School year Second**

 **Power crystal Quarrelite**

 **Wish blossom Florafierce**

 **Wish pendant Wristbands**

 **Instrument / Star passion Competing in sports or just about anything!**

* * *

 **Scarlet went from being homeschooled while on tour with her parents to being with girls her own age all day, every day. It hasn't been easy. To her classmates, Scarlet seems to be in a completely different orbit. And that's just fine with her. She's confident, strong, and independent.**

 **Scarlet's parents are super-stellar classical musicians who, for as long as Scarlet can remember, have played in the planet's most star-studded concert halls. They were thrilled when she showed an interest in music. But they wanted her to take up the starflooty, a delicate woodwind instrument. Instead, Scarlet's rebellious nature led her to the drums! As an only child on the road with her family most of the year; Scarlet had to learn how to entertain herself. Scarlet knows she needs to work on opening up to the other girls, but she's been a loner her whole life. She's just not a warm, fuzzy, touchy-feely kind of girl.**

 **Scarlet's wish-granting potential is off the charts. Now if she could only grant her own wish-to find a place where she feels comfortable letting her inner light shine through.**

 **Bright Day November 3**

 **Hometown New Prism**

 **Favorite colour Black**

 **Interests Crystal climbing (and other extreme sports), magic, thrill seeking**

 **Wish To live on Wishworld**

 **Good points Scarlet is confident, intense, passionate, magnetic, curious, and very brave.**

 **Bad points Scarlet is a loner and can alienate others by being secretive, arrogant, stubborn, and jealous.**

 **School year Third**

 **Power crystal Ravenstone**

 **Wish blossom Punkypow**

 **Wish pendant Boots**

 **Instrument / Star passion Skateboarding and playing the drums.**

* * *

 **Leona has all the sparkle it takes to become a top Wish-Granter. But ever since her first glow, all she's really wanted to be is a star glittering pop star!**

 **Going to Starling Academy is Leona's way of breaking away from her routine existence in the lifeless town of Flairfield. Her family thinks it's great that Leona has ambition, but they don't get the whole "I have to be in the spotlight" thing. Instead, Leona's parents want her to work as a bookkeeper in her dad's shoe repair shop. But Leona has her head in the stars, and there's no way she's going to let that happen.**

 **Leona doesn't just stand out in a crowd-her super radiance can consume the crowd! But for all her glimmering self-confidence, Leona sometimes forgets that it isn't always about her all the time. Even though she loves being the center of attention, she has to remember she's part of a team and get her star charts back in order! Leona can't stand being cold. She loves lying out in the sun in the Time of Lumiere. She has two brothers. There's Felix, who is the recently promoted assistant manager of the shoe shop (Leona won't tell him that his boss is their father), and Garfield, who claims he has a girlfriend (Leona will believe it when she's sees it). She also has two sisters named Duchess and Francesca. According to the letter she wrote to her parents in her book, Cassie reminds her of Duchess because "she (Cassie) has the same thick black lashes and soft rosy eyes." She also states that Cassie is like "a little doll you just want to pick up and hug!"**

 **Bright Day August 16**

 **Hometown Flairfield**

 **Favorite colour Gold**

 **Interests Acting, performing, dressing up**

 **Wish To be the most famous pop star on Starland**

 **Good points Leona is confident, hardworking, generous, open-minded, optimistic, caring, and a strong leader.**

 **Bad points Leona can be vain, opinionated, selfish, bossy, dramatic, and stubborn and is prone to losing her temper.**

 **School year Third**

 **Power crystal Glisten Paw**

 **Wish blossom Golden Roar**

 **Wish pendant Cuff**

 **Instrument / Star passion Singing and performing. What else?**

* * *

 **No detail is too small for Adora. She loves analyzing and examining everything. She's cool and clearheaded; Adora's opinion is that emotion just gets in the way of good decision making.**

 **While Adora spends her days in the lab, she also loves to put on a glimmering dress and go out dancing, too! When she got her first microscope, the very first thing she looked at was a sequin. From that moment on, Adora has been dedicated to the science of fashion and style. Whether she's trying to create a new sparkly fabric or stardust eyeliner; Adora throws herself wholeheartedly into her work. She wants to invent a stretchy fabric that responds to music. If she succeeds your clothes will literally dance with you!**

 **Adora's technical skills are at the genius level, but her personal skills need an upgrade. Some of her friends say that Adora can be cold and detached, as if she's constantly analyzing everything around her-which, she actually is!**

 **Bright Day February 14**

 **Hometown Starland City**

 **Favorite colour Sky blue, with silver specks**

 **Interests Science, anything new and different**

 **Wish To be the top fasion designer in Starland**

 **Good points Adora is clever and popular and cares about the world around her. She's a deep thinker.**

 **Bad points Adora can have her head in the clouds and be thinking about other things**

 **School year Third**

 **Power crystal Azurica**

 **Wish blossom Skywinkle**

 **Wish pendant Watch**

 **I** **nstrument / Star passion Problem solving, especially in math and science!**

* * *

 **From the time she began to sparkle, Tessa showed a love of the pleasures in life, like soft luxurious blankets, long naps, and gourmet meals. Lucky for Tessa, her mom is a renowned Starland chef who taught Tessa how to create delicious meals from the fresh and abundant herbs and produce that grew on their family's farm.**

 **Tessa may enjoy creature comforts, but she will still put all her effort into any project she decides to tackle. Her approach to life is "Work hard, play hard!"**

 **Tessa's friends and her sister, Gemma, will tell you she's also super loyal to those she loves- and that includes animals as well as people. She has a deep connection with Starland's magical creatures. Just be careful when trying to win an argument with Tessa. She's always convinced she's right, and she can be incredibly stubborn! Tessa's favorite season is the Time of New Beginnings. She loves rolling down a hill of freshly mowed grass!**

 **Bright Day May 18**

 **Hometown Solar Springs**

 **Favorite colour Emerald Green**

 **Interests Food, flowers, love**

 **Wish To be successful enough so she can enjoy a life of luxury**

 **Good points Tessa is warm, charming, affectionate, trustworthy, and dependable. She has incredible drive and commitment.**

 **Bad points Tessa does not like to be rushed. She can be quite stubborn and often says no. She does not deal well with change and is prone to exaggeration. She can be easily sidetracked.**

 **School year Third**

 **Power crystal Glossamer**

 **Wish blossom Vertessema**

 **Wish pendant Brooch**

 **Instrument / Star passion Cooking for her friends and trying new foods.**


	2. Other Star Darlings Characters

**Ganymede (The Super Zoomiest Guy Ever!)**

 **Ganymede is this super zoomy guy that Libby met while she was on vacation in New Prism and he now attends Star Prep!**

* * *

 **MO-J4 AKA Bot-Bot (The Doting Assistant)**

 **MO-J4 isn't an ordinary robot. When he led Sage on her campus tour, something unexpectedly sparked inside him.**

* * *

 **Vivica (The Mean Girl)**

 **Vivica longs to be the center of attention. And if that means taking down the twelve SDs, then that's just what she'll do!**

* * *

 **Lady Stella , the headmistress of Starling Academy, radiates wisdom and authority. She's respected on campus and throughout all of Starland as a powerful Wish-Granter. Stella is a fair and kind-hearted woman but can be stern when the situation requires it. She's also known for her creative problem solving.**

 **Lady Stella is always looking for a solution, which is why she recruited the Star Darlings entirely in secret after coming across the ancient oracle in a long-forgotten book. She believes the twelve girls can fulfill the prophecy by sneaking off to Wishworld and granting the wishes of young Wishlings. Though this has never been tried before, Lady Stella is just bold enough to attempt it.**

* * *

 **Professor Ursa is a professor who study wishlings for years. She thinks that they are really weird.**


	3. New Ever After High Characters

J **illian Beanstalk is the daughter of Jack from _Jack and the Beanstalk_ , Jillian Beanstalk appears quite equipped for her destiny as she's joined the school musical band and plays an inherited harp which belonged to Jack himself. She is a rebel.**

* * *

 **Nina Thumbell is the daughter of Thumbelina. Even at full size, Nina is at least a head shorter than everyone else. She has the ability to shrink to the standard size of Thumbelina and to go grow to around average height but a head shorter than others as is a rebel.**

* * *

 **Farrah Goodfairy is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_ who is very fashion-driven, Farrah Goodfairy is an intuitive individual among her cheerhexer peers. Although, she can tend to get quite assertive when cooperating as a team. She is a royal.**

* * *

 **Justine Dancer is the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess from the renowned tale, _The Twelve Dancing Princesses_. She's part of a party-related committee at school. It is known that she has a passionate love for dancing and hopes that everyone can find their spotlight and voice. She, like her mother, is also the youngest of twelve sisters, she having eleven sisters in total. She is a royal.**

* * *

 **Meeshell Mermaid is the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the story of the same name. She is shy but has a love for music. Although she walks on legs around the school, her mermaid tail appears when she gets wet. Meeshell is on the Royal side of destiny for yet unrevealed reasons.**

* * *

 **Ramona Badwolf is the daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, going under her father's last name. She is secretly the sister of Cerise Hood and the two seem to be very closely-knit.**

* * *

 **There are going to be characters from Raven Queen Gone Forever After.**


	4. A New Beginning

**Narrator's POV:**

 **As a purple light flown up high into the sky. That light was heading to a planet of the stars were wishes from humans granted in many different ways. Like blowing out a candle on a birthday cake, blow a dandelion, throwing a coin into a wishing well or a fountain, breaking a wishbone, or wishing upon a shooting star. That place is called Starland. The light travels to a house in Starland City, and it went into the house where Indirra and Leonard lived.**

Indirra: Darling.

Leonard: Yes Honey.

Indirra: I want to tell you something

Leonard: What is it?

Indirra: I'm pregnant

Leonard: What?!

Indirra was crying: Sorry, it's just.

Leonard: This is great news.

Indirra: What?!

Leonard: It means that we are going to be parents. Thus is the best news I ever had.

Indirra: Really?

Leonard: Yes.

* * *

 **Ten starmonths later at Starland City Hospital**

Indirra: Augh

Leonard: Honey your almost there. Just pushed and breath.

* * *

 **Five starmins later**

Doctor: Congratulations, it's a girl.

The baby has lavender hair, fair, thin skin, violet eyes, and purple lips.

Indirra: She's beautiful darling.

Leonard: Yes she is, what are we going to name her?

Indirra: How about Sage?

Leonard: That is the perfect name.

* * *

 **Five staryears later**

Gran: Sage I'll be sitting over there. Have fun, but don't go too far, talk to strangers, or get into any trouble.

Sage: Okay Gran, I won't.

 **Sage was at the park with her Grandmother Gran. She was wearing a short purple star dress with purple star shoes. Sage was having fun running around on the grass. While she was playing, she started to feel a little bit weird. After a few minutes, she fell down on the ground unconscious.**

Gran: Sage!

Gran ran toward her granddaughter to see what happen.

Gran shaking Sage: Sage, wake up, please wake up.

Sage still didn't wake up.

Gran sounding worried: Oh no, quick someone called a doctor.

 **In a few minute, an ambulance came and took Sage and Gran to the hospital. Gran called her daughter and son-in-law. In 5 minutes, they rushed into Sage hospital room.**

Indirra: Mom, what's wrong?

Gran: It's Sage, she is not waking up.

Leonard: How is she doctor?

Doctor: She'll be fine, she is in a coma. She might be waking up soon. Let's be patience and prayed that she'd wake up.

Leonard: Let's hope your right doctor.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I have written the first chapter of A New Star is Born. Also my first sequel and crossover. Now you are probably wondering when Sage will go to Ever After High? Well, it is going to be a long time, since I wanted to do all of the videos and clips of Star Darlings before that. First Sage will head to Starlings Academy, the Star Darling videos and clips in chronological order, then Sage will go to Ever After High to Grant the Wishling's wish. I want you to guess the Wishling that made a wish to Starland from Ever After, and what is their wish. Right now, we will have to hope that Sage will wake up.**


	5. Memories of the Past

**Previously on A New Star is Born, Leonard and Indirra gave birth to a girl named Sage. When she was five years old, she fell into a coma, and she is not waking up. What is inside her head right now? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **Sage is inside her head. It was dark and lonely. Sage was wandering around getting lost.**

Sage: Hello? Is anybody there? Hello! Where am I?

 **Suddenly a white light shines from a distance which made Sage curious.**

Sage: What on Starland is that?

 **As Sage got closer to the light, it showed a picture of a school full of teenagers and walking animals that can talk. A town next to the school full of busy people, and a beautiful forest filled with really tall trees, beautiful plants, flowers, and cute little woodland creatures.**

Sage: Wow, that place looks starmazing.

 **The next light showed two teenage girls walking to school. There was a girl with wavy black and purple hair, violet eyes, pale skin and purple lips. The girl was wearing a layered dress with a dark black and purple bodice, a purple peplum covered with patterns of mesh and curls and layered fuchsia and purple mesh skirts underneath the dress. The girl also wears dark gray fishnets. The girl has a high collar made of silver feathers held together by a purple gem pendant. Her tiara is silver and spiky. She has a silver feather corset detained by a single chain adorned with a raven skull and a series of bracelets which connected to her purple gem ring by chains. Her shoes are black wedges that sport a feathery motif with silver chains across the front, and she has a black studded clutch with a silver handle and mirror on the front. Her large collar has a scale pattern, with feathers towards the bottom. It is held together by chains and a purple jewel. She was using magic to carry a black trunk.**

 **The other girl has curly dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta hair, painted blue hands, bright blue-teal, light skin, and fuchsia lips. She was wearing a mismatched dress with a silver bodice and purple sleeves, a blue bow tied around her waist, and a skirt with three layers: one purple with gold accents and a gold diamond trim, one with white and light blue stripes, and the last being black tulle with golden flecks. She also wears white tights with blue polka dots, which is the inverse of her gloves' design. She accessorizes with a blue and gold jewel and bows necklace, gold spoon earrings, and a purple and gold teacup hat. Her gloves are light blue with white polka dots and white lace cuffs, and her ring is a purple gem. Her shoes are white with gold patterns on them and have gold curled heels, designed to look vaguely like teacup handles. Her bag is a gold and blue teapot with a white top.**

 **They were talking to each other as they head into the school.**

Sage: Huh, that purple and black hair girl looks quite familiar.

 **The next light shows people screaming and running away from the purple and black hair girl. That girl was sorrowful that most of the people didn't like her.**

Sage: I kind of feel bad about her, but where have I heard that name before?

 **The next light showed the same purple and black hair girl with a boy with slicked back brown hair, light skin, and crystal blue eyes. The boy was wearing gray jeans and a blue plaid blazer with gold embellishments. Under this, he wears a black sweater with golden leaves and curls and a white shirt with the tails untucked. He wears a white-and-blue striped muffler and black shoes. He accessorizes with a pocket chain of the Charming crest, a crown, and a black school bag, again with crest, as well as black hipster glasses.**

 **They were talking, smiling, and laughing with each other.**

Sage: Aww, those two look happy with each other.

 **The last light show the same purple and black girl on a bed looking sorrowful. The girl drank a bottle filled with weird liquid. After the girl was finished drinking the liquid in the bottle, she lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. That girl was now dead.**

Sage: I can't believe, she killed herself. Why would she? Augh!

 **As Sage hold her head in pain, all the memories are filling her head. In a couple of seconds. She was back to normal.**

Sage: That's it. It's all coming back to me now.I know who I am. I am not a Starling. I am the reincarnation of Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and the Good King. I killed myself so I can be free. That is what my dreams are telling me. Now that I have a new form, I can start my new life all over again. I'll have a fresh new start. By helping other people, the only question is how? Focus Sage, I have to wake up now.

* * *

 **Back in Starland City Hospital, Sage finally woke up.**

Indirra: Sage, thank goodness your alright.

Sage: I'm okay mom.

* * *

 **Sage hugged her mother. But she still remembers who she is now. And she promised that she'll never set foot on Ever After ever again.**

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. I am jubilant that Sage got her memories back. The next chapter is going to be about Sage's first day at Starlings Academy.**


	6. First Day at Starling Academy

**Previously on A New Star is Born. Sage woke up from her coma, and she remembers who she is. She is the reincarnation of Raven Queen. Now, today is her first day at Starling Academy. Let's see how her first day turns out to be.**

* * *

 **Nine staryears later**

 **Sage was 14 years old and today is her first day at Starlings Academy. When Sage found out, that starlings can become Wish-Granter. Wish-Granters help** **wishlings** **on Wishworld (Earth) grant their positive wishes, and collect positive wish energy to provide power to Starland. Sage thought that was the perfect thing to help other people. On Starland, and on Wishworld. She promised that she will be the best Wish-Granter that Starland has ever seen. She was so excited about her first day at Starlings Academy. She made her long, thick glimmering lavender hair into two braids that almost reach to her waist. She was wearing a lavender dress with a glowing white outline star, lavender leggings, lavender knee socks, and lavender boots.**

Indirra: Sage hurry up, you're going to be late.

Sage: Coming mom.

 **Sage rushed outside and headed to see her family.**

Leonard: I can't believe it, my little girl first day at Starling Academy

Sage: I know dad. I'll behave and when I graduate. I'll be the best Wish-Granter Starland has ever seen.

Archer: Yeah, I doubt it.

Helio: You'll probably fail in your first year.

 **Sage was mad at her 7-year-old twin brothers Archer and Helio.**

Gran in an angry tone: Archer!Helio! Apologize to your sister now!

Archer and Helio: Star apology Sage.

Sage: Star apology accepted.

Gran: Sage, I know you'll do great. Just try your best, and one day you'll be the best Wish-Granter in Starland.

Sage: Thanks, Gran.

Leonard: Come on. Hurry up or you are going to miss the starbus.

Sage: Coming dad.

 **Sage gave her family one big goodbye hugs.**

Sage: Goodbye. I'll miss you.

Leonard, Indirra, Gran, Archer, and Helio: Bye Sage.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As I got onto the bus, I went to look for a place to sit. I decided to sit next to a girl with pink hair, eyes, and lips. She was wearing red flats, pink skirt, pink dress with a pink shirt inside, and pink leggings.

Sage: Hello is this seat taken?

Pink hair girl: No, you can sit here.

I sat next to the girl, and I decided to introduce myself.

Sage: Hi my name is Sage.

Libby: Nice to meet you, Sage. My name is Libby.

Sage: Nice to meet you, Libby. So are you excited for your first day at Starling Academy?

Libby: Yes, but also a little bit nervous. It's my first year.

Sage: No way, this is also my first year. Maybe we can see each other again, and hang out with each other.

Libby: Like friends?

Sage: Maybe. We are only acquaintance with each other. But maybe we'll be friends someday.

Libby: Okay.

As the bus was getting closer to Starling Academy, I saw some trees that change colors.

Sage: Kaleidoscope Trees! My grandmother told me about them. They're relatively rare. They're so beautiful and colorful. She said that in you look carefully; they'd change colors.

Libby and I looked at the trees, and it turns into a cheerful shade of pink.

Libby: Wow. I wonder how they change color like that?

Sage: As I recall, my mother told me that they are made up of ninety-four percent iridusvapor.

Libby: How does your mom know that?

Sage: My mom is one of Starland leading research scientist. She loves to share scientific information with the family. In fact, she never looks up from reading her holo-journal, and never loses her concentration. She is curious. Also, my father is in the government. Whenever my family takes a road trip, he usually fell asleep in the car. My parents are so busy, that my grandmother Gran move into our house to take care of me, and my two 7-year-old twin brothers. So tell me, about your family.

Libby: Well, my family are super wealthy, and I am an only child. I usually donate all my toys that I don't play with anymore. Also, on my Bright Day, I do local charity to help other people out.

Sage: Wow, you sound like a sweet girl.

Libby: Thank you.

As the bus stop, we got off, and I accidentally bump into a blue hair girl with blue lips, blue eyes. The girl was wearing a blue coat, blue shirt with a star on it, gray leggings with a glowing light blue star, and black shoes.

She was carrying a lot of holo-books.

Sage: I'm so sorry that I bump into you and knock over your books.

Blue hair girl: That's okay, I can't see through all of these books I'm carrying.

Sage: Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sage.

Libby: My name is Libby.

Vega: It is happy to meet you two. My name is Vega.

Mean Girl: Wow, excellent first impression.

I gazed my look, and I saw a girl who acts a lot worse than Faybelle and Duchess combine. She has pale blue hair and eyes and tends to wear pink, sparkly shirts and blue skirts and green stockings. She has a beauty mark below her lips.

Golden Yellow Hair Girl: Vivica, you are a big ball of negativity.

Dark Pink Hair Girl with Black Streaks: Do you want us to tell Lady Stella that you are being mean to that girl before the first day?

I looked at the two girls who stood up to me. One of the girls has golden yellow hair, eyes, and lips she was wearing a golden yellow shirt, pants, and boots. The other girl has dark pink hair with black streaks, magenta eyes and lips. She dressed in a black hood jacket, maroon shirt with a glowing star, a black belt, a magenta tutu, black and white leggings, and black boots.

Vivica: Whatever.

The dark pink hair girl with black streaks helped me up, and Libby helped Vega up. We all help Vega gather her books.

Vega: Thanks, guys for helping me pick up my books.

Sage: And help stand up for me. My name is Sage

Scarlet: No problem. My name is Scarlet. Word of advice, stay away from Vivica. She is the meanest girl in Starling Academy, and also a first-year student.

Leona: It's the least we can do. My name is Leona.

Libby: Hi I'm Libby.

Vega: And I'm Vega.

Sage: I think I better get going. I need to take the tour of the campus. Maybe we'll see each other again.

Libby: Okay, bye.

Vega: See you.

Leona: Bye.

Scarlet: Bye.

After we had gone our separate ways, a floating Bot-Bot came up to me.

MO-J4: Hello Miss Sage. I am MO-J4, and I'll be your guide on Starling Academy. Are you ready for your tour?

Sage: Hello MO-J4. I am willing for my trip.

MO-J4: Excellent. Here take this. It is a Student Manual. I t contains all the rules of Starling Academy. I highly suggest you read it.

Sage: Okay I will. Star Salutation.

I took the Student Manual.

MO-J4: Let's begin the tour.

I follow MO-J4 around the campus. He showed me theStar Quad, the dancing fountain, the shifting hedge maze, the band shell where I see Leona singing and dancing. He also showed me the Illumination Library, the Lightning Lounge, the Celestial Cafe where I can see the Luminous Lake, and the Crystal Mountains. The Halo Hall, the Wishworld Surveillance Deck, the Cybernetics Lab, Serenity Gardens, Stellar Falls, Star Prep. It is the school for teenage boy Starlings. And the Radiant Research Center.

After the tour, he took me to the Little Dipper Dormitory. I stand on the Cosmic Transporter. He told me that my dorm room is 261. I went into my dorm room, and I saw my roommate. She has pinkish white hair in two pigtail buns, pale skin, and big round glasses. She was wearing a light, loose shirt with spaghetti straps, shorts, swirly leggings, and white, pink ballet slippers which laced up her legs.

Sage: Hi, my name is Sage.

Cassie: Hello, my name is Cassie.

I looked around and saw that her side of the room has a lot of books on her side. My side of the room was perfect. It has everything I hoped for, and it matches my personality. No wonder they told me not to bring anything.

Cassie: So, did you read the Student Manual.

Sage: I was taking the tour, so I didn't have time to read it. I'll read it later.

Cassie: Well you have to hurry up. It is almost time for the Welcome Procession.

Sage: Welcome Procession?

Cassie: It's in the Student Manual.

Sage: Oh.

I looked at my bed and saw a strange looking device.

Cassie: That's a Star-Zap. We all get one. We have to keep it with us at all times because that's how the school corresponds with us. It discussed in great detail in the Student Manual.

Sage: Got it.

When I looked at her side of the room, I saw something glowing in her closet. I went to check it out, but my roommate stops me.

Cassie: Don't go in there, that's my closet.

Sage: I know. It's just; something is glowing in there.

Cassie: Yeah, those are my clothes.

Sage: Star apology.

Cassie: It's okay, just make sure you don't open it okay.

Sage: Got it.

I know that she is lying, there is something else besides her clothes in the closet. But she'll never let me in, so I just simply ignore it.

I saw something under Cassie's bed. I was lucky to get it out before my roommate stops me.

Sage: Hey, are these Green Globules?

Cassie: Uh yes, those are my snack.

Sage: Strange. As I recall, this doesn't taste good for Starlings. They're only used to feed glowfurs. I have one at home.

Cassie: Well, we got to get ready for the Welcome Procession.

We both got dressed in our outfits for the Welcome Procession. Cassie was wearing a sheer white dress embroidered with a sprinkling of silvery stardust. The waist cinched with a wide silver sash tied in the back in a big bow. Underneath she wore a simple silver slip. On her head was a broad headband of glowing moons and stars. Glitter slippers completed the ensemble. I dressed in a floor-length dress and its layers upon ruffled layers of the softest lavender fabric. I admired the sheer bell sleeves and smoothed her braids, threaded with the tiniest twinkling lights I had ever seen.

We went to the Star Quad. However, I was separated from my roommate. As I was finding a place to sit. In a few starmins, an elderly woman came onto the stage. She has sparkling olive skin, bright red lips, and wore a long, flowing midnight-blue gown with enormous sleeves that shimmered like the heavens at night. A single golden star sat in the middle of her forehead.

Lady Stella: I am Lady Stella. Welcome to Starling Academy and the student procession. It is a time-honored tradition for our newest students to dress in their finest clothes and walk through the campus to be received by students and faculty. We welcome you to the Starling Academy community and congratulate you on your acceptance. We thank you for joining us in the pursuit of knowledge and positive wish energy.

Lady Stella raised her arms.

Lady Stella: Let the procession begin!

After Lady Stella gave her speech, a marching band played and all the teachers, second-, third-, and fourth-year students, are also dressed in their finest clothes, lined up along the walkways and leaned down from the windows and cheer.

Iridescent bubbles filled the air releasing the sweet scent of glimmerberries as they popped. When the new students passed the Big Dipper Dorm, girls standing on the balcony cheered, showering them with flower petals that changed color as they floated down and disappeared when they hit the ground. In the sky, there was a "WELCOME NEW STUDENTS" sign in a glittering script.

I look at the beautiful scene, and I will always remember it.

When I got to the auditorium, I found myself a plush seat and it was very comfy.

I looked around the auditorium for Cassie. I saw Cassie a few rows behind me. I tried to get her to sit next to me. But just my luck, Vivica sat right next to me.

Sage: I'm sorry, but this seat is being taken.

Vivica: Yeah, by me.

I didn't want to cause a huge commotion, so I stop talking and ignore anything that Vivica has to say.

The crowd burst into thunderous applause as Lady Stella stepped onto the stage.

Lady Stella: Welcome to Starling Academy. I hope you enjoyed the welcome procession. You are an incredibly exceptional group of students. Almost every girl on our star who has reached the Age of Fulfillment applies for a spot in Starling Academy. You've all worked very hard to get here, and we are happy to have you.

I felt a flush of pride. By simply sitting there in the auditorium was already an accomplishment.

Lady Stella: And now, you are about to begin the most important work of your lives. As we know, you are all here to begin your training to become Wish-Granters. Once your education is complete, you will be on your way to collecting the precious wish energy that keeps Starland operating. And as you know, Wishlings make many wishes, As they blow out their birthday candles.

I sniffed the air enjoying the smell of chocolate cake filling the room.

Lady Stella: On a shooting star streaking across the sky.

The lights went out, and the ceiling twinkled with starlight, a bright flash splitting the sky.

Lady Stella: As they blow on a dandelion gone to seed.

I reached up to touch one of the small white tufts that appeared and danced around the room.

Lady Stella: As they toss a coin into a fountain.

Suddenly, all of the students were sprinkled with cold water droplets.

Lady Stella: And I don't need to tell you that the wishes of Wishling children, in particular, are the purest and produce the greatest amount of energy. As everyone knows, when a wish made, it turns into a glowing Wish Orb, invisible to the Wisher's eye. The wish rapidly flies through the heavens to Starland. When the Wish Orbs arrives, it is collected by a Wish Catcher, who determines whether it's a good, bad, or impossible wish orb.

A Good Wish Orbs sprouted pretty sparkly stems and brought to the Wish-House where they are tended and observed by the Wish-Watcher. It can take anywhere from a few starmins to a few staryears for a wish to be ready to be granted. That is when it emits the most beautiful, magical glow. It is the most amazing sight to see, even if a Starling has seen it a thousand times.

Then the Wish Orb is presented to the appropriate Starling for wish fulfillment. Once a good wish is granted and the wish energy collected, the Wish Orb transforms into a unique and beautiful Wish Blossom.

Bad Wish Orbs are another story. They don't sparkle and are immediately transported to a special containment center, as they are very dangerous and must not granted.

Impossible Wish Orbs sprouts stem that sparkle with an unbearably bright light. They are taken to a special area of the Wish-House with tinted windows to cut down on the glare they produce. They monitored in hopes that one day they can be turned into good wishes that are within our powers. Here at Starlings Academy we have state-of-the-art practice Wish-House where you will learn to do exactly that.

I rolled my eyes. Every Starling toddler knew all of that stuff boring! I let out a sigh and turned around to look at Cassie. She must be feeling reckless by now. But she was entirely focused on the headmistress, with the same very serious expression on her face. I couldn't get her attention, so I spotted an orange hair girl whispering to her seatmate. She sensed that I was looking at her, and she stuck her tongue at me. I couldn't decide to laugh or be mad at her. She quickly looked away. What a saucy Starling! I took my attention back to the headmistress, who was still talking.

Lady Stella: and so I am happy to report that this year's class is our most talented yet. Be prepared to study hard, learn a lot, and accomplished great things, and soon you will be on your way to graduating and becoming Wish-Granters. Are there any questions?

I raised my hand high so Lady Stella can see it.

Lady Stella: Yes?

Sage: When do we get started?

A lot of people were looking at me, and they began to giggle. Oops, I must have been keen to start my training to be a Wish-Granter.

Lady Stella: And what is your name, my dear?

Sage: Sage.

Lady Stella smiled at me and nodded. Like she already knows it all along.

Lady Stella: Before you know it, Sage. Before you know it.

Lady Stella clapped her hands together. So, now, everyone takes out your Star-Zaps. You will be meeting with small groups for your formal orientation. You will be receiving a message telling you where to go.

I looked at my communicator waiting for my group number. In a few minutes, it lit SD, which I don't know what that means. It doesn't make any sense. What does SD mean? It told me to go to the headmistress office. Am I in trouble, on the very first day? That doesn't make any sense. I didn't do anything wrong on the first day. Unfortunately, Vivica saw my message.

Vivica: SD. What does that stand? Oh, I know. It means Super Dorky!

Sage: Actually, I think it means Superbly Delightful.

Vivica: So Doubtful.

Wow, Scarlet is right. I should avoid her.

I went back to my dorm to change back to my regular clothes. When I got there, I saw Cassie in her normal clothes.

Cassie: Sage, I just got the strangest message.

Sage: Let me guess. SD?

Cassie: Yes. Did you get SD too?

Sage: Yep.

Cassie: Well, let's be glad that we're not alone.

Sage: I think we're going to be great friends now.

Cassie: Friends?

Sage: Friends.

I hugged Cassie for a minute.

Sage: Cassie, You go ahead to Lady Stella's office. I'll catch up with you later.

Cassie: Okay.

After Cassie left the room, I change into my regular clothes and head to Lady Stella's office.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here, I just wanted to know that I will go camping this Friday again through Sunday. I will be going book to school next Tuesday. I can't believe it. The first day at school as a Junior. Well, I'll be writing my story there. I'll just skip to the part about Ever After High and Sage journey to Ever After. The next chapter is about how Sage became a Star Darling. Please watched the video Star-Charmed.**


	7. Star-Charmed

**Previously on A New Star is Born, Raven er Sage was going to Starling Academy for her first year. Before school started, she made new friends and enemies. Now she is going to embark on an epic adventure that is going to help save Starland.**

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

I was standing in front of the door to Lady Stella's office. I was still wondering what does SD mean. I saw Vega grabbing some holo-books from her locker. I bet she also have Lady Stella's SD message.

Sage: SD. SD? What in Starland does SD mean? Could it mean Star Demoted? Oh my stars. I'm a first year getting called to the office of the headmistress and getting demoted already.

Vega: Hello! Do you see all these books? I am not someone who gets demoted. If anything SD would stand for Star Driven.

I saw her walking into Lady Stella's office with a bunch of holo-books in her hand. Maybe she's right. Maybe SD stands for Star Driven.

Sage: You really think so? Because I promise, I plan to work as hard as possible at Starling Academy. But what if SD stands for...

Scarlet: Stop!

As I turned around, I saw Scarlet walking toward Lady Stella's office. I think she also got SD on her Star-Zap.

Sage: Stop? You think it stands for "stop"? What about the D?

Scarlet: Stop driving me cosmic.

Sage: But that's way too many letters.

I am guessing that she wants me to stop driving her cosmic.

Leona: If I was called here, then SD stands for Star Dazzling, hey!

It looks like Leona got an SD on her Star-Zap. Before I can find out what SD means, I felt a hand on my shoulder. And it was Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Sage. The only way to find out why you were called to my office is by going in.

She was right. If I am going to find out what SD means, I better go into her office.

Sage: Yes Lady Stella.

* * *

As I went in, I saw that Libby, and that orange hair girl who stuck her tongue at me. I sat between that orange hair girl and Leona. I notice that 12 girls including me sent to Lady Stella's office. I look at the name cards, and I found out the rest of the girls' name. The sky blue hair girl was Adora, the green hair girl was Tessa, the purple hair girl is Clover, the sea foam green hair girl is Piper, the red hair girl is Astra, and the orange hair girl who stuck her tongue at me was Gemma.

The girl was talking to each other about why are we in Lady Stella's office on the first day?

Starling: What's happening?

Scarlet: I have no idea.

Lady Stella: Star salutations, girls.

Starlings: Star salutations, Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Thank you all for coming here. I know it's very unusual to be called to my office, especially today. While most of you are returning students, for some of you this is your first day at Starling Academy. But I want to assure you that none of you are in trouble.

Wow, that's a relief. I am not in trouble. Wait if I'm not in trouble, then why am I here?

Lady Stella: However, Starland is.

Well, that explains it. But I don't understand. What does Lady Stella mean that Starland is in trouble?

Vega: Starland is in trouble? What do you mean, Lady Stella?

Lady Stella showed us a holographic picture of Wishworld. The place where I'll grant wishes someday, so I can bring the positive wish energy to help power Starland.

Lady Stella: This is...

Scarlet excitedly: Earth!

I think that Scarlet is really excited about that place. I wonder how she and the others will react about Ever After, and I am from that placed? Well, I'm the reincarnation of a resident there. Probably the same expression as Scarlet.

Lady Stella: Yes. That is what they call it, Scarlet. But we call it Wishworld. From as far back as we Starlings can remember, Wishlings have made their wishes in magnificent, magical ways.

As I saw a girl blow out candles on her birthday cake, I saw a wish orb containing her wish flying high in the sky. I was really excited seeing it with my own eyes.

Sage: Oh my stars! That's her wish!

Lady Stella: Yes, Sage. And upon making their wish, it heads straight for...

Sage: Yeah! Starland!

Lady Stella: Yes. Where that wish and all others like it start coming true. When a wish is ready, a Starling is sent down to help the Wisher achieve their dream.

Leona: Solar flares!

Sage: Shooting stars!

Lady Stella: The positive Wish Energy that comes from a wish provides power to all of Starland.

Vega: But we know all this, Lady Stella. You said Starland is in trouble.

She does have a good point. Why would she show use this? Even though she already show it during the Welcome Procession.

Lady Stella: It is.

As the video continue, Starland was losing power, and everything was dark. That can't be good.

Starling: That's not good.

Lady Stella: For the first time in Starland's history, negative Wish Energy is being released and it's destroying Starland. We have no idea what's causing this crisis or how to stop it. So, I took it upon myself to find a solution. Searching in the Illumination Library, I found an archaic and long-forgotten tome. Within its pages was an ancient oracle, which spoke of twelve Star-Charmed Starlings. These girls would have the unique ability to grant twelve mysterious wishes. And in doing so release positive Wish Energy so powerful they would be able to solve this terrible crisis. I believe that you twelve are the Star-Charmed Starlings which the ancient oracle foretold. Third-year students: Scarlet, Tessa, Adora, Leona.

Leona: I always knew I was a star!

Lady Stella: Second years: Clover, Piper, Astra, and Vega.

Vega: See? All my studies paid off!

Lady Stella: And first years: Libby, Cassie, Gemma, and Sage.

Sage: OMS! I thought I was getting kicked out, and now suddenly I am a Star-Charmed Starling that's going to help save Starland? Wait. What does that mean exactly?

Lady Stella: It means that you twelve will be trained to go down to Wishworld so that you can grant these mysterious wishes.

Sage: I've wanted to be a Wish-Granter my entire life, and everyone is going to see me doing as a first-year student?

Vega: And they'll finally appreciate me for the stellar student I am?

Scarlet: And before I even graduate, I get to go to Earth?

Vega and Tessa: It's Wishworld!

Lady Stella: No. The thing is, girls. You must keep this a secret.

Starlings: What?

Leona: Excuse me?

Lady Stella: We still don't know who or what is causing this rise in negative energy. It could be dangerous if any of this gets out. So I am trusting you all to keep your identity as the Star-Charmed Starlings a secret. Every day you will go to a hidden location for your training.

Vega: But what is everyone gonna think we're doing?

Lady Stella: Getting extra Starling Academy tutoring.

Scarlet: But I am a third-year.

Vega: And I'm brilliant. Who's gonna believe I am getting extra tutoring?

Lady Stella: Sorry girls, but my main concern isn't about your reputation in high school. It's about saving Starland.

Vega: Star apologies, headmistress.

Lady Stella: While everyone can't know what you are doing, I will know. And you'll be serving a greater purpose for our world. Now go get some rest. Training starts tomorrow.

Starlings: I got this!

Starlings: This is, like, super starry.

As I was exiting her office, I heard a familiar voice that I did not want to hear.

Vivica: So, Sage. I guess that SD on your Star-Zap stands for Star Detention, right?

Sage: Don't engage, Sage. Don't engage!

Vivica: Or was it Star Dippers?

I got so mad that I saw star energy around Vivica, and she was flying down the halls crashing into a lot of things. I think I must have something to do with it.

Sage: I didn't do that, did I?

Lady Stella: Well, Sage, some stars. They've simply forgotten how to shine. See you at SD training.

Sage: Oh my stars! That reminds me, Lady Stella. What does SD stand for?

Lady Stella: Oh. It stands for Star Darlings, of course!

I held my hands on my Star-Zap and I can't believe that I am doing something good. If only they knew the real me. I'm not sure if I had what it takes to be a Star Darlings. Since I have a bad history in the past, but that is never going to stop me. I'll do my best to help save Starland.

* * *

As I was walking back to my room, I saw Leona, Scarlet, Vega, and Libby.

Sage: Hey guys.

Scarlet, Leona, Vega, and Libby: Oh hey Sage.

Sage: Can you believe it, we get to see each other more often and help save Starland from an unknown crisis.

Vega: Yeah, but it is such a shame we can't tell anyone else about this.

Sage: I think it might be for our good. Since whoever is causing this rise of negative energy might but a stop to this.

Vega: You do make a good point.

Sage: And get this. When Vivica started teasing me and thought that SD stands for Star Dippers, I got so angry that I think I made her fly around the halls and crash into things.

Scarlet: No way.

Sage: Yes way. And I think that she will start calling us Star Dippers from now on.

Libby: Speaking of SD, does any of you guys know what does SD mean?

Vega: SD stands for Star Driven.

Leona: No way, it means Star Dazzling.

Scarlet: I don't even care what's SD means.

Sage: Actually, it means Star Darlings. Lady Stella told me what SD stands for.

Vega: Really?

Sage: Yep. So it looks like our study group is now called Star Darlings. Well, it's getting late, so I better head back to my dorm. Can you guys please tell the other Star Darlings about our conversation, and lets meet at the Celestial Cafe tomorrow?

Libby: Sure.

Leona: Okay.

Vega: Will do.

Scarlet: Fine.

Sage: Great, I'll see you tomorrow at the Celestial Cafe. Libby, Vega, want to walk with me back to the Little Dipper Dorm?

Vega: Sure.

Libby: That is an excellent idea, we can talk and get to know each other.

Leona: Well see you.

Sage: Wait, it might be better if we exchange our contact number. So we can talk to each other on our Star-Zap.

Scarlet: Usually I want to be left alone, but I'll give it to you.

Sage: Great, here's mine.

Vega: And mine.

Libby: And mine.

Leona: And mine.

After we exchange our contact number, Libby, Vega, and I walked to our dorm. When I got my dorm, I realized that Libby's dorm is close to my dorm. So we'll be seeing each other a lot. When I got my dorm, I saw Cassie on her bed reading a holo-book. So I tried to have a conversation with her.

After I had told her what happen, she was so surprised that I made Vivica flying through the halls, SD stands for Star Darlings, and Vivica thought SD stands for Star Dippers. I found out that we have Lighterature together for our fifth period. After our conversation, we exchange contact number, and I finished reading the Student Manual. I was getting exhausted so; I went into the sparkle shower to keep my skin shiny and glittery. Then I used my toothlight to clean my teeth. After I finish cleaning my teeth, I change into a lavender nightgown, got on my bed, and said star night to my roommate Cassie and went to sleep.


	8. Glow Fur It

**Cassie's POV:**

As I woke up, I saw that my roommate is still sleeping. I quietly walked to the sparkle shower to refresh myself and used a toothlight to clean my teeth. When I got out, I saw that my glowfur Itty left my closet. This is not good. If someone saw my glowfur at school, I'll be in big trouble. I quietly got out of my dorm room and went into the common room to look for her

Cassie: Bitty? Bitty, where are you? You know you gotta stay in my room at school.

I looked through the pillows on the couch. As I was looking through the pillows, I found her standing next to a pitcher full of juice.

Cassie: Oh, there you are.

As I was about to catch her, she transforms into a ball of light and knocked over the pitcher. I have to catch it or it will wake up the other Star Darlings, and create a huge mess.

Cassie: *gasp* Careful.

I used my star energy to catch the pitcher before it hit the floor.

Cassie: Phew. *gasp*

That was a close one. I saw Bitty again near the flower vase. She transforms int a ball of light again. And she knocked over the vase.

Cassie: Bitty stop.

I used my star energy to catch the vase. However Bitty appeared right next to Vega's stack of holo-books, then on top of it. After that, she knocked it over.

Cassie: Oh Bitty. Come on stop. Please. Oh, oh. Hey!

I used my star energy to catch an put the holo-books back to the way it was. I found her on the couch. As soon as I spotted her, I ran after her.

Cassie: Please Bitty, you have to get back in my room.

As soon as I caught with her I tried to grab her. but I missed and fell on the floor.

Cassie: Gotcha! Ow.

As soon as Bitty got to my door, she went inside. And hopefully Sage didn't see her.

Cassie: Good Bitty. That was, exhausting. I just need some sleep.

As I tried to get up, I fell down on the floor sleeping.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As I woke up, I noticed that Cassie was gone. She probably woke up. I went into the sparkle shower to make my skin shiny and glittery, and I used a toothlight to clean my teeth. As I got out, I saw Cassie lying down on the floor sleeping with a glowfur. I checked the Student Manual and it said that they don't allow pets at school. So why is Cassie sleeping with a glowfur?

I rubbed her gently to wake her up.

Sage: Oh Cassie wake up.

As Cassie tried to wake up, her eyes was very sleepy. In just a few starsec, Cassie woke up with huge eyes when she saw me and the sleeping glowfur in her arm.

Cassie: Sage! It's not what it looks like.

Sage: Oh yeah. Cause it looks like you have a glowfur in your hand.

I could see the shame in her eyes, and I am started to act like Duchess, Faybelle, and Kitty. It almost felt like I was blackmailing her.

Sage: Oh come on Cassie. You can tell me. Why do you have a glowfur at school, even though you know that pets are not allowed?

Cassie: You promised you won't tell anyone.

Sage: I promised.

Cassie: Okay then. You see when I was six years old, my parents completed their Cycle of Life. I have to live with my uncle. He was the best-selling author who sold moonium of mystery books.

Sage: Hey I think I know your uncle. My dad loves his books. They are the best mystery books he read. He was a huge fan.

Cassie: When I lived with my uncle, I have to bring my glowfur with me. She was my mother's pet when she was little. I thought that she might get lonely when I was at school, so I brought her with me. Even though the school won't allow it. I was afraid that I might lose someone special to me again. That is why don't talked to a lot of people and make friends.

Sage: I kinda feel sorry for you. That would explain why you looked up in the sky at night . You were looking at your parent's stars. That also explain the shining light in your closet, the Green Globules, and the sweet music I heard yesterday while I was asleep. Also why you love books so much.

Cassie: You know it feels kinda nice to be talking you about this. It makes me feel that my parents are with me. Just promised me you won't tell anybody about the glowfur or my parents.

Sage: Don't worry, I promised I won't tell anybody about this. Besides, I just love cute and cuddly creatures. What's his or her name?

Cassie: Her name is Bitty.

Sage: Cute name. Don't worry, when you go to Wishworld, I'll take care of her.

Cassie: Thanks, Sage.

Sage: Aw, no problem Cassie.

Cassie: Uh, Sage.

Sage: Yes Cassie?

Cassie: Can you promise that you will never talk about this again?

Sage: Sure.

We hugged each other for a minute.

Sage: Cassie.

Cassie: What is it, Sage.

Sage: Do you want to go to the Wish-House to see a wish orb with me tonight.

Cassie: What! You know we can't do that, or we will be in big trouble.

Sage: Don't worry, I bet no one is going to be there I promised.

Cassie: I don't know? I don't want to get in trouble.

Sage: Oh please.

Cassie: Alright fine. I'll go.

Sage: Startastic. Well, we better get going or else someone will find us here. Besides, I 'm hungry. I need to get some breakfast.

Cassie: Okay.

We brought Cassie's glowfur Bitty back to our room. Then we step on the Cosmic Transporter to head toward the Celestial Cafe for our breakfast.


	9. Wish-House Rocked

**Sage's POV:**

As we got to the Celestial Cafe, we found Adora and Tessa at a table. It had a starmendous view of the Crystal Mountains. We found open chairs and sat down.

Sage: Wow this is a nice table.

In just a few starmins, the rest of the Star Darlings came.

Astra: Hey I have an idea. Let's make this our table. A bunch of girls who graduated last year used to sit here, so now it could be ours.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, but everyone else thinks that was a good idea.

As we were talking with each other and exchange contact numbers, a Bot-Bot waiter came to our table and gave us our breakfast. I was eating my starcakes, and drinking a cup of Zing. Cassie was eating her Sparke-O's, and she even asked for seconds. I decided to start a conversation with her.

Sage: So Cassie where are you from?

Cassie: Old Prism.

As I remember, Old Prism is an original settlement and a popular tourist destination. I went there on a trip once.

Sage: Do you have any starkins?

Cassie: No.

Sage: Lucky, I only have two brothers and they are annoying.

As we were talking my Star-Zap flashed and vibrated, and it tells me that it was time for my first class.

As we left, I went to my first-period class which was Wishers 101 with Professor Elara Ursa. She told the class how weird Wishlings are. Even though Wishlings look a lot like Starlings, they don't have colorful hair, and sparkling skins. Their holidays are kind of related to the holidays that is celebrated on Starland. They have to clean their rooms and clothes, while we have a stain free clothes, and self-cleaning house. Also, they don't have vanishing garbage or vehicles that drive themselves. There was Valentine's Day where they send cards to each other to show their love for each other, eating chocolate which Professor Ursa said it was dreadful. But it tastes delicious. Valentine's Day was quite similar to True Hearts Day. There was also Christmas, and Easter. The seasons on Earth is kind of like the seasons on Starland. The Time of New Beginning is Spring, The Time of Lumiere is Summer, The Time of Letting Go is called Fall or Autumn, and The Time of Shadows is Winter. I even got to go to the Wishworld Observation Deck. The animals on Wishworld is related to the animals on Starland. The butterflies are similar to flutterfocus, the lightning bugs are related to globerbeems, the horses look like galliopes, and the Lions looked a lot like glions.

For my second period, I had Intro to Wish Identification with Professor Lucretia Delphinus. However, I was a bit late since I was so busy looking at Wishworld, that I didn't notice that first-period class has ended. She told the class how to find the wisher and his/her wish. The corrects question to ask. How to be more perspective. Help sharpen our senses. And become good listeners. She told what type of wishes are good, what kind of wishes are bad, and what kind of wishes are impossible.

For my third period, I had Wishful Thinking with Professor Dolores Raye. It was quite easy for me. I was excellent wish energy manipulation when I was a baby.

For my fourth period, I had Astronomical Accounting with Professor Nicola Cecelia. I thought this was going to be my toughest class yet, but she helps make the topics understandable and fun. I was able to understand the lesson.

After I had lunch with the other Star Darlings, Cassie and I have Lighterature for the fifth period together. In fact, she even convinced me to join a holo-book club.

For my sixth period class, I had Intro to Wish Fulfillment with Professor Eugenia Bright. She taught the class about Wishlings' and Starlings' emotions and dreams. She even encourages the entire class to talk about our hopes and dreams.

For my last period, I had The Golden Days. I learned some of Starland's history.

I just need to remember that I have Physical Energy on every Shineday and Aspirational Arts with Professor Findley Claxworth every Lunaday.

As I recall, I have SD training after my last period class. I found Cassie walking in the hallway, and I caught up with her.

Sage: Hey Cassie, how was your day?

Cassie: Not so good. I read my holo-schedule wrong. I accidentally went to Astral Accounting twice. It couldn't have been Aspirational Art or Lighterature. And nowI am going to get in trouble for skipping Wish Identification class.

Sage: With Professor Lucretia Delphinus?

Cassie: Yes.

I knew that Cassie was going to get in trouble.

Cassie: So how was your day?

Sage: It was intense. I felt like my brain was about to explode. But otherwise, it was okay.

Vivica: Where are you going girls?

I knew that voice anywhere; it was Vivica, the meanest girl at school. She acts a lot like Duchess, getting into other peoples business.

Vivica: So where are you two off to now. Oh, I know you're in that Super Dense study group.

Sage: That's right, we don't want to fall behind in class. Come on Cassie we don't want to be late.

We left Vivica and head straight towards our SD class.

Cassie: That was a close one, we almost gave our identity away.

We walked into a classroom where the other Star Darlings and sat next to Vega. Vega came close to me and whispered something in my ear.

Vega whispering: Scarlet is weird. She keeps her thoughts to herself and is super unfriendly. She is known as the rebel. Gemma and Tessa are sisters. Gemma is talkative, and Tessa is an excellent cook. Leona like to be in the starlight and always makes a dramatic entrance. She is the performer. Astra hates losing to anyone at anything. Piper usually scares me. She can see and talk to spirits and ghosts and likes to meditate. Clover is in the circus known as the Flying Molensa and is a great DJ.

Sage whispering: And I guess you're the perfectionist.

Vega whispering: how did you know?

Sage whispering: Because you like to study, you are brilliant, and you happen to know a lot of things. It was rather obvious. Cassie is the survivor since she usually don't talk to anyone, and Libby is the optimist. Since she helps other people and does local charity, she told me on the bus.I still don't know what my role is in the Star Darlings.

Vega whispering: How about the leader?

Sage whispering: The leader, why? I'm only a first-year student.

Vega whispering: Because you're a born to be a natural leader. You wanted to be the best Wish-Granter ever. You're always up to any challenge, and eager to help save Starland.

Sage whispering: That is true, but I don't know if I had what it takes to be a leader.

Vega whispering: You make an excellent leader. You just didn't realize it.

Sage whispering: Okay. Thanks, Vega.

Vega whispering: No problem Sage. But don't get too excited.

Sage whispering: Why?

Vega was whispering: Because the first year seems natural, the second year is a little bit tougher, the third year is hard, and the fourth year is difficult.

In a few starmins, Lady Stella came with our SD training.

Lady Stella: Welcome, Star these special secret class, we will have several guest lecturers, who will provide each present crucial information. Today, we will have Professor Margaret Dumarre, who is here to teach you all we know about Wishling schools is limited. We will be relying on you to make Wishworld observations, which you can mentally record in your Cyber Journals as they happen and we will discuss on your return. They will prove very beneficial to your fellow Star Darlings as well as to the rest of the Star Academy.

Professor Dumarre: Hello students. I already know you from my third-year course Wishworld Relations.

Several of the third year students nodded. Professor Dumarre taught us that Wishlings wasn't born with the knowledge of basic concepts, the way other Starlings were. The have to go to school to learn simple skills such as counting, spelling, and reading. The upperclassmen were familiar with that information, but the younger students, who had learned it only that day, were even more surprised to know that Wishling children didn't absorb their lessons in their sleep. Their mouths fell open in shock that Wishling children read and study books made of paper.

Cassie: Moons and stars. I would love to see one of those.

Figures. As class was over, Professor Dumarre and Lady Stella stood at the door as the students filled out.

Lady Stella: Excellent work today girls. And who knows? A wish could be coming through as I speak. One of you may be on your way to Wishworld before you now it!

I tapped my elbows for good luck. I hope she's right.

* * *

After I had finished eating dinner, I sat in the common room with Cassie waiting for the Starlings to get some sleep. When everyone was inside their dorm, I dragged Cassie over to the Wish House. She tried to pull me back to our dorm, but that's not going to stop me from seeing a wish orb.

Sage: Come on Cassie. Don't be such a baby Starling. Haven't you always wanted to see the inside of the Wish House?

Cassie: Yes Sage, but not at the risk of getting caught.

Sage: Oh, who's going to catch us? I just got to see a wish orb for myself, or I'm going to burst.

I used my wish energy manipulation to open the door to the Wish House, and I gasped to see a lot of wish orbs floating around the Wish-House. This starmazing.

Sage: *gasp* Oh my stars! Have you ever seen anything more... breathtakingly brilliant?

Cassie: Yes, it's super-celestial. Come on.

Cassie grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back to our dorm. But I need to see a wish orb up close.

Sage: Just think. Inside this sparkling orb is someone wish that we might be granting some day. Then we could deliver the positive wish energy to all of Starland.

Cassie: Not if we get kicked out of school. Now let's go.

As we were about to leave the Wish-House, we heard a sound. That could mean that we are not the only one in the Wish-House.

Sage: Did you hear that?

Cassie: Yes.

Sage: Come on.

Cassie: Oh!

We hid behind the Wish Orb podium **(sorry I don't know what it's called)** where the wish orbs that are ready to be granted. As we looked out, we saw Scarlet, one of the Star Darlings walking around the Wish-House.

Sage: It's Scarlet.

Cassie: I know it's Scarlet. What's she doing here? You said nobody would be here.

I thought why Scarlet was here in the Wish-House until I remember something.

Sage: OMS. I just remember. She's a Junior Wish Watcher. She probably here to keep an eye on the wish orb in case they are ready to be granted.

Cassie: That would be a great thing to remember before we snuck into the Wish-House.

Sage: I know. I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here before she sees us.

As we were leaving the Wish House, I heard something other than Scarlet. As I turn around, I saw some of the wish orbs ready to be granted.

Sage: *gasp* OMS!

I used my wish energy manipulation to levitate myself to the wish orb.

Cassie: Sage! Get back down here!

Sage: But this wish it's sparkled. It's ready to be granted.

As I was holding on to the wish orb, another one came next to me and started tickling me.

Sage: Oh. Hey, that tickles. Woah.

As soon as the wish orbs got close to me, I knew that I was in big trouble.

Cassie: Sage.

As thought that I couldn't get out. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out. I figured it was Cassie, thank my stars she came and helped me.

Sage: Whew! Thanks, Cassie. Now let's get out of here before Scarlet... *gasp*

It turns out that Scarlet save me. And now I am in big trouble.

Sage: Scarlet! Please don't tell Lady Stella we're here.

Scarlet: Why not. Then I'd be rid of two pesky first-year.

Cassie: What! Scarlet no. Please.

What a minute, there is something not just right. I can't believe I'm using a phrase that Blondie usually used. What was Scarlet doing in the Wish-House if she didn't see the wish orbs that are ready to be granted? Unless.

Sage: Hold on Scarlet. Not so fast. If you're a Junior Wish Watcher, then why weren't you watching the wish orbs?

As soon as I said it, Scarlet stopped. I was getting closer to finding out why was Scarlet in the Wish-House besides watching the wish orbs.

Scarlet: Oh. I...I was, um...

Cassie: Oh I know why. You were coming from the practice wish orb area.

Sage walking up to Scarlet and poke her on the back: Well I may be a pesky first year, but aren't practice wish orbs only supposed to be used under the supervision of an instructor?

Scarlet: Fine. I won't tell if you won't tell. Now shoot your stars out of here.

I hugged Scarlet, and she was shocked about this. But she got over it very quickly. Cassie and I were about to leave until I remember something.

Sage: Oh, and Junior Wish Watcher, I saw a wish that's ready to be granted. You might want to call someone about that.

As soon as I said it, a wish orb came near Scarlet and the same thing that happen to me, happen to her.

* * *

As we left the Wish-House. Cassie and I sneaked back to our room without getting caught by the students, staffs, and Bot-Bot guards.

Sage: Star salutations Cassie for coming with me to the Wish-House. Thanks to you, I was able to see a wish orb up close.

Cassie: No problem Sage. But next time, let's make sure that no one is around before we sneak around campus.

Sage: Okay, I'll make sure that no one is around before we can sneak around campus.

As we head into the dorm room, we both get ready for bed to get some sleep.


	10. Taming Star

**Sage's POV:**

As soon as I woke up and got ready for class, A Bot-Bot came up to me.

Bot-Bot: Good morning Miss Sage.

Sage: Star Morning, do I know you?

MO-J4: I'm MO-J4, the Bot-Bot that gave you a tour around campus.

Sage: Oh I remember you. What are you doing here?

MO-J4: Well, Lady Stella told me about you and the other Star Darlings that are going to save Starland. So, she assigns me to help assist you and the other Star Darlings. Don't worry, and she told me not to tell anyone about this.

Sage: Well, that's very sweet of you. Well, I'll see you around.

MO-J4: See ya.

As soon as he left, I head over to the Celestial Cafe, got myself an Ozziefruit muffin and a cup of Zing. After class, I got a message from Lady Stella. She told me to go to a location in the Halo Halls so that I can take an underground passageway to the Wish Cavern. I didn't realize there was an underground passageway in the Halo Halls. I follow Lady Stella's direction, and I found the secret passageway in her office. As went down the stairs, I was amazed by the beautiful scenery. When I got to the bottom, I looked for Lady Stella for my SD training.

* * *

Sage: Lady Stella? It's Sage! I'm here for my Star Darling training.

As I looked around, my Star-Zap was telling me that I got a message from Lady Stella.

Sage: Oh! "Dear Sage, The only way to get to Wishworld is by riding a Shooting Star. However, in order to do that, you must successfully tame one". By myself?!

I can't believe it. I have to tame a star all by myself. This is not going to be easy. As I turned around, I saw a star moving wild.

Sage: Oh, my stars! You're a scrappy star, now aren't you? Well, I'm a scrappy Star Darling! So you're gonna be my ride!

As I got on the star, it started moving fast and made some sharp turns that I fall off of it. No matter how hard I tried to stay on, I keep falling off. This was making me furious.

Sage: That's it, star! Now I'm mad!

I was so angry that I lost control of my star energy and accidentally hurt my star.

Sage: Oh my, star! I'm so sorry!

I ran up to the star to see if it's alright.

Sage: You know, star, I think we could both use some positive reinforcement.  
I used my star energy to heal the star, and it started feeling. When it fully recovered, I was able to ride it. And it didn't fall off of it.

Sage: Wow! Today my lesson was to tame a star, but I think I made a friend instead.

* * *

As I ride the star for a few starmins, I finally got control of the star and made friends with it. When I finished my SD training, I went back up the stairs and saw Lady Stella waiting for me.

Lady Stella: So Sage, how was your SD training.

Sage: It was all right. Not only I tamed my star, but I also made friends with it.

Lady Stella: Excellent work Sage. Now I want you to get some dinner and rest.

Sage: Yes Lady Stella. But what was that place?

Lady Stella: That was the Wish Cavern. Some of the faculty and myself know about this location. We made this for the Star Darlings for their SD training. You're the first Star Darlings to enter the Wish Cavern. You must promise not to tell anyone except for the Star Darlings about the Wish Cavern. Just like your not allowed to tell anyone about the Star Darlings.

Sage: Okay, I promised not to tell anyone except for the Star Darlings about this. Well, I better get something to eat. Goodbye.

After I had told Lady Stella about my SD training, I went to the Celestial Cafe to eat dinner. Then I went to my dorm room to lie on my bed. When I got there, I notice that Cassie is not here. She is probably in the Illumination Library reading some holo-books. I sat on my bed and took out my Star-Zap and talked to the other Star Darlings.

Lavender Shooting Star: Yeah is anyone awake?

Super Sparkle Pink: I'm awake.

Super Stellar Student: Same here.

Supernova Pop Star: Me too.

Chilled Out Rebel: I'm just peachy.

Super Stellar Student: Sage where were you? You didn't show up for SD training in the classroom.

Lavender Shooting Star: Sorry, I was having my SD training in the Wish Cavern.

Super Sparkle Pink: Wish Cavern? What's that?

Lavender Shooting Star: Lady Stella told me that some of the faculty and she just found that place in Starling Academy. They turned it into a place for our SD training.

Super Stellar Student: Sage there is no underground caves in Starling Academy. I studied all the maps of Starling Academy, and it said nothing about underground caves. I was the first Star Darlings to enter the Wish Cavern.

Lavender Shooting Star: Maybe Lady Stella wanted to keep this a secret, so she didn't add it to the campus map?

Shining Pop Star: That does make sense.

Super Sparkle Pink: So, what did you do Sage?

Lavender Shooting Star: Well my SD training was to tame a star so I can get a ride to Wishworld. It wasn't easy at first, but in the end, I successfully tame and made friends with it.

Supernova Pop Star: No way. You rode a shooting star.

Chilled Out Rebel: I would like to do that.

Lavender Shooting Star: Well, I mostly fell and hurt my back and my face. Don't worry; I'm okay. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Star night everyone.

Super Sparkle Pink: Star night.

Super Stellar Student: Star night.

Supernova Pop Star: Star night.

Chilled Out Rebel: Star night.

I hung up and went to the sparkle shower to make my skin shiny and glittery. Use my toothlight to clean my teeth, change into my lavender nightgown and went to sleep and tell about my SD training to Cassie in the morning.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. Sorry, it took so long to update. I just started school last Tuesday. I am now a Junior. Also, I am depressed and sad right now because my grandpa in Reno Nevada passed away last Wednesday morning. I couldn't go to his funeral because of school. I just watched the first episode of Regal Academy, and I love it. Especially Rose Cinderella, she has got to be my favorite girl character, since she is shoe-a-holic, excited, positive, funny, and late. She can do pumpkin magic, which is to turn pumpkins into vehicles. She is also Cinderella grandmother. Hawk SnowWhite is the most handsome prince ever. He loves to eat apples and saving princesses. He always leaps into danger. He can do ice magic which freezes things and people. I will write how life is doing at Ever After High after the funeral. Have you guys notice that the names of the Star Darlings are similar to the astrology zodiac. Like Sage is Sagittarius. The Archer. Cassie is Cancer. The crab. Libby is Libra. The scale. Gemma is Gemini. The twin. Clover is Capricorn. The goat. Vega is Virgo. The maiden. Piper is Pisces. The fish. Astra is Ares. The ram. Tessa is Taurus. The bull. Aldora is Aquarius. The water bearer. Leona is Leo. The lion. And Scarlet is Scorpio. The scorpion. The reason I pick Sage to be Raven's reincarnation is that she is my favorite character, and I think she acts a lot like her. Here is another question for you. How long will Sage keep her secret from Lady Stella and the other Star Darlings? Who will be the first one to find out her secret? Just to give you heads up. Sage only told two people about her secret. Also, I made the time on Starland a lot faster so Sage can be a first year at Starlings Academy. Here are the pen names I came up for the Star Darlings. Let me know if you have a better pen name.**

 **Sage- Lavender Shooting Star**

 **Cassie- Glowing Bookworm**

 **Libby- Super Sparkle Pink**

 **Gemma- Glowing Orange Chatterbox**

 **Vega- Super Stellar Student**

 **Clover- Super Sonic DJ**

 **Astra: Super Star Player**

 **Piper- Glowing Spirit Seeker**

 **Tessa- Startastic Chef**

 **Aldora-Shining Star Fashion**

 **Leona- Supernova Pop Star**

 **Scarlet- Chilled Out Rebel**

 **This is for Princess MH, the answer to your question is after the chapter Liberated. I will write the chapter about how did Sage come back to Ever After. Also, everyone at Ever After High will be about 16 or 17 years old. However, none of you haven't answered my previous question. So I'm going to ask you again. Who is the** **wisher at Ever After High that Sage must find? What is his/her wish? Also, I might do Courtly Jester the daughter of The Joker Card who tried to dethrone the Queen of Hearts, and Crystal Winter daughter of the Snow Queen. Well, now I am going to cry and have a mental breakdown now. Well, see you guys soon. : ' (**


	11. Wisher's 101

**Sage's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, I used the sparkle shower to make my skin shiny and glittery. Used my toothlight to clean my teeth, and change into my regular clothes. I told Cassie about my SD training yesterday, and she was surprised about my training and the Wish Cavern.

After I finished my regular class. Libby, Leona, Scarlet, and I were going to the same Wish Cavern that I did for our SD training.

Sage: Girls, you are going to love the Wish Cavern, it is so beautiful as a shining crystal in the night sky.

Vega: Oh please Sage, there is no underground cave here.

Sage: Oh yeah, then how do you explain that.

I pointed to the entrance of the Wish Cavern, and the girls were shocked. As we head down, everyone was amazed about the Wish Cavern except for Scarlet.

Sage: See, I told you.

As we head down, Scarlet was already sitting down on a rock slab waiting for us to come down so we can start with our SD training.

* * *

Vega: Oh my stars. I studied all the maps at Starling Academy, and never saw anything about underground caves.

Scarlet: Really doesn't take much to impress you all does it?

I am pretty sure that Scarlet is stubborn.

Libby: If you don't want to be here, I'm sure Lady Stella can find someone else more eager Scarlet.

Scarlet: But I'm star-charmed Libby.

Sage: Well you're sure not star charming.

As I felt Vega giving me a nudge in the shoulder, I saw my Wisher 101 teacher Professor Ursa. Just my luck, I hope she isn't here to freak me out. I quick sat in my seat as fast as I could.

Professor Ursa: I am Professor Ursa. I have spent years studying wishlings and their ways. And now Lady Stella thinks that you are allegedly some of the star-charmed starlings that she thinks are going to save Starland. Well, you better be quick learners because I don't have patience for... let's just say I don't have patience. Now you may think that going to Wishworld is some sort of dream come true.

Professor Ursa sounding cheerful: Oh I have been chosen to go grant the wishes. Oh how lovely.

Professor Ursa: Well get you head out of the stars! Wishers! Are! Weirdo! Look.

As I watch the picture, I saw a girl about to blow out the birthday candles.

Sage: I read about this, they put the fire sticks or candles in the birthday cake, and they made their wish as they blow out the candles out.

Professor Ursa: Okay, Sage is it? Did your book say that everyone stares and screeches at the child as it tried to blow out the fire?

After she had said that, I find myself very uncomfortable because Professor Ursa was standing close staring at me.

Sage: Um, no.

Professor Ursa: I didn't think so.

Leona: What happens if a child doesn't blow out the candles?

Professor Ursa: Well Leona, I've never seen it happen before, but I've aways imagined... CAKE ON FIRE!

As I watch the picture, I saw the cake caught on fire, and I was panicking. Okay maybe Professor Ursa was wrong, but that is way too scary.

Professor: You think that's bad, these people make wishes wastefully throwing...

Vega: Coins. That's what wishlings called their round form of money. Seems like a perfectly innocent way to make a wish.

Professor Ursa: Innocent Vega? Innocent. Do you know about the fish creatures that innocently swim in those fountains? One bad throw and... FLOATING FISH!

After she had said that we watch as a fish floating, I was so scared that I hugged Libby tight.

Professor Ursa: You see Star Darlings, you better prepare for anything.

I started to panic when she disappear in a puff of smoke. I know there aren't any fish in the fountains, but she still scared me.

Vega: Maybe I'm not cut up for this.

Libby: You, what about me? I'm a first year. I am so unprepared for this.

Scarlet: Will you all cool your star jets. I have been studying Wishworld for know why? Cause my biggest dream is to ditch this star someday. But don't go letting Professor Ursa harsh you stars. We can handle it. You know why? Because we are the chosen ones, we are star-charmed. We are the Star Darlings.

After she had said that, we all cheer for her, that help boost my confidence

Sage: Wow! Well, she may not be star charming, but she knows her stuff.

Libby: Yeah she does.

Vega: Can't argue with that.

* * *

After our S.D training was over, I went to have dinner with the rest of the Star Darlings. I decided to sit next to Scarlet so that I can talk to her about our S.D training.

Sage: Hey Scarlet, can I sit next to you?

Scarlet: No thank you Goody-Two Stars. I rather am left alone.

Sage: Sorry, it's just. I want to thank you.

Scarlet: Thank me, for what?

Sage: For encouraging me to believe in myself. If I stop believing in myself, then I'll never achieve my dream to become the best Wish-Granter in all of Starland.

Scarlet: Your welcome, but don't let this go to your head okay.

Sage: Okay Scarlet.

After I had finished dinner, Vega came and talked to us.

Vega: Okay girls, I want you to meet me at the Illumination Library tomorrow after class?

Sage: I don't know why, but I'll meet you there.

Scarlet: Fine.

Libby: Sure thing Vega.

Leona: Well, I'll be there. But, I'm going to make a dramatic entrance.

Scarlet: Obviously.

Sage: Well, see you tomorrow.

Libby: Star night.

After that, I went back to my room to get some sleep. I need to relax after S.D training.

 **Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, I am feeling a little bit better now. Also, my grandfather, that passed away, his name was Norman. I will be visiting him in Reno Nevada during Labor Day. However, I will be sleeping in my uncle's house, and he doesn't have any wifi so it might be hard for me to write my story there. Also, I thought that Rose and their friends have their grandparents from Regal Academy. I was wondering if it's kind of like their parents are from Ever After. Like Rose's mother is Ashlynn, and her father is Hunter. Travis's mom is Rosabella, and maybe his dad is Daring. Hawk's mom is Apple, and his father could be Daring even though he is not her prince charming. Joy's father is Hopper. And Astoria mother could be Holly since she has long hair or Polly and her father could be Sparrow if he is married to Polly. Of course, I read my review and saw that Princess MH has figure out who is Sage's wisher. If you don't want to see the answer because it might spoil the story, I highly recommended that you don't read the reviews. Also, she figures out the wisher wish. If Princess MH is reading this, do not put the answer on the review. Let's just hope that no can respond to this question. If not, I like to see you try.** **How long will Sage keep her secret from Lady Stella and the other Star Darlings? Who will be the first one to find out her secret? Just to give you heads up. Sage only told two people about her secret. Can you guess who they are? I hope you can come up with a better pen name for the Star Darlings? If I like it, I'll change it to what you wrote.** **I wrote my version of how Sage first day at Starling Academy, and how she became a Star Darling in the chapter First Day at Starling Academy. If you want to see the actual version, check out the book Sage and the Journey to Wishworld. I kind of copy some part of it. Also, check out the Star Darling video on YouTube, or Disney. Now, since I am quite busy with school, speech therapy, boy scouts, I will write down the schedules for you. Remember, I might have some free time to**

 **Monday, Tuesday Thursday, Friday:**

 **School: 7:20 - 3 depending on how much homework, project, and upcoming test.**

 **Wednesday:**

 **School: 7:20 - 1:30** **depending on how much homework, project, and upcoming test.**

 **Tuesday:**

 **Speech Therapy: 4:30 -6**

 **Saturday:**

 **Boy Scouts: 9- noon** **depending on how much homework, project, and upcoming test.**

 **Sunday:**

 **I'm free** **depending on how much homework, project, and upcoming test.**

 **There won't be any more sequels to this story after this. Also, for the part of The Other Kingdom Sage must make a choice. Either stay at her new home and her the Star Darlings save Starland, or come back to Ever After remaining with the person that she love the most and have her Happily Ever After.**


	12. Cooking with Tessa

**Sage's POV:**

After I had finished my Astronomical Accounting, I  
went to the Celestial Cafe for lunch. I went to a table where Libby and Vega were, with my meal.

Sage: Vega, Libby, can I sit here?

Vega: Sure.

I sat next to Libby and Vega and had my lunch with them. When I saw Tessa coming over, I invited her to sit with us.

Sage: Tessa, do you want to sit with us.

Tessa: Sure.

As Tessa sat next to me, I wonder what did she get for lunch.

* * *

Sage: Hey, Tessa! What did you get for lunch?

Vega: Raw mushmoons, comet kale, garble greens, and ballum blossom?

I know that Vega and I are thinking the same thing. That has got to be the weirdest meal for lunch that I have ever seen.

Libby: Well, Tessa! That looks... Oh, who am I fooling? That looks just awful!

As Tessa used her Star- Zap, MO- J4 came to our table.

Sage: MO-J4? But SD training doesn't start 'til later!

MO-J4: That's correct, Miss Sage; but as the Bot-Bot assigned to all the Star Darlings, I'm currently here for chef Tessa.

Well, that does make sense.

MO-J4: Time to get cooking!

MO-J4 created a cutting board, and a uses a cutting knife to cut the vegetables into little pieces on the cutting board. Wow, Vega was right. Tessa was a startastic cook.

Vega: Great galaxies!

Sage: Oh My Stars!

After Tessa had cut all of the vegetables, she put them into a frying pan and stir them with a spoon. The scent of the food that is cooking smells so good that I got to have some.

Sage: That smells so... Mmm!

Vega: Brilliant!

We got rid of all of our food to tries some of Tessa's cooking.

Vega: Please, Tessa!

MO-J4: How could I forget? No meal is complete without ozziefruit!

Sage: Yum!

Tessa cut the slices of ozziefruit, and she gave us a helping of her food.

Vega: Please, please, please!

* * *

We ate Tessa food, and it tasted so good, kind of like the food that Ginger made. Now that I kind of think about it, I missed my friends at Ever After High, and the love of my life Dexter Charming. Get yourself together Sage. You promised that you will never go back to that place ever again.

Sage: Thank you, Tessa. That was the best food I ever tasted.

Vega: Yeah.

Libby: Delicious.

Tessa: You're welcome.

After we had finished Tessa's cooking, we went to our 5th-period class.

Vega: Well, I have to go to class. I'll see you during S.D. training. After that, I want you to remember that we are meeting at the Illumination Library after school.

Sage: Okay Vega, I'll be at the Illumination Library, after I get some jellyjoobles at the Lightning Lounge.

Libby: Oh, I'm also getting some gamma chip clusters at the Lightning Lounge.

Vega: Well see you in a little bit.

Sage: Okay bye.

Libby: Bye.

After we had said our goodbyes, I left the Celestial Cafe and went to my Lighterature class.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. Sorry, it took me so long to update, I had gotten myself a brand new phone. My mom gave me a Samsung Galaxy J7. Also, I have another breakdown about my grandfather death. Just to let you know, I might take a longer time to update since I have to practice my guitar for 5 minutes. I'm learning how to play Amazing Grace. Well, I'll see you soon. Also, check out Regal Academy on Nickelodeon new episodes every Saturday 5 a.m. It is superb. Just to let you know Princess MH figure out one of the people that Sage told her secret. It took 5 tries to get it right, and I have given two hints for that person. Well I'm am not going to tell you who is the person that Sage told.**


	13. Illuminated

**Sage's POV:**

After I had finished S.D. training, I went to get some jellyjoobles at the Lightning Lounge. On my way there, I saw my friend Libby.

Sage: Hi Libby. Are you getting some gamma chip clusters?

Libby: Yes, I'm heading to the Lighting Lounge to get some.

Sage: Well I'm getting some jellyjoobles, let's walk together.

Libby: Sure.

We walked to the Lightning Lounge talking to each other about school and what it is like on Wishworld. After when we got to the Lightning Lounge, we both got our candy and head toward the Illumination Library to see Vega.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **In the Illumination Library, the girls were at the Illumination Libary.**

Leona was singing while sliding down the stairs railing: Let there be stars.

 **Leona used her wish energy to make the ceiling of the Illumination Library open up.**

Leona: Oh wait, I'm already here.

 **However, her singing was distracting Vega from her research.**

Vega: Ehh heh hem. Excuse me Leona, but some of us are trying to do some research.

 **Vega pointed to the bunch of holo-books on the desk.**

Leona: Research on what?

Sage: Yeah research on what Vega?

 **Sage and Libby entered the Illumination Library eating their candy. As Sage was eating a jellyjoobles, a piece fell down on the holo-books. Vega swatted the piece of candy away.**

Vega: What do you think Sage? I'm trying to find out who or what is behind all the negative energy that's threatening Starland.

Libby: Oh my stars. Did you found anything?

Vega: No Libby, but I have constructed an Odd Wall.

Leona in a confused tone: An odd what?

Vega: An Odd Wall. On it. I put anyone I think could possibly be behind all of this negative energy surge in Starland.

 **Vega opens up her Star-Zap, and it showed 11 people that are suspects or lead.**

Libby: OMS.

Leona: Flare out.

Sage: So Vivica is on there?

Leona: Yeah, that girl is just a big ball of negativity.

Vega: Odd Wall suspect number one. Vivica.

 **Vega tapped on the file and showed a picture of Vivica. As they saw the picture, Sage and Leona high-fived each other.**

Sage: Yeah.

Leona: Called it.

Vega: Odd Wall suspect number two.

 **As Vega tap on another file, it showed the Wisher's 101 teacher Professor Ursa.**

Sage, Libby, and Leona: Professor Ursa?

Vega: Yes. While she's our teacher, she dislikes wishlings. I wouldn't be surprised if she grants their negative wishes instead of their positive ones.

Sage: That's actually a really good point.

Vega: And finally, suspect number three.

 **As Vega tapped another file, the girls were shocked to see that the third suspect was one of the Star Darlings Scarlet.**

Libby: Scarlet, but she's a Star Darling.

Vega: Yes, and totally negative.

Sage looking nervously: And walking by us right now.

 **As on cue, Scarlet was walking down the stairs and saw her picture on Vega's Star-Zap. Vega tried to hide it from her, but Scarlet already took it.**

Scarlet: Umm..., what's my picture doing on you Star-Zap?

 **Libby tried not to tell Scarlet about the Odd Wall, but failed and said her while spilling most of her gamma chip cluster.**

Libby: Vega created this Odd Wall with all the possible suspects that behind all of this negative energy that is threatening Starland.

Leona: And you're on it because your a big dark rain cloud.

Scarlet: Well yeah, so what else you got?

Vega: Not a lot, I was hoping to finds some sort of lead in these books. *gasp* like negatite.

 **Vega holds up a holo-book that has a gray ball with black crystals on it.**

Scarlet: Negatite, is that some sort of negative element or something?

Vega: Actually, negatite is the byproduct of negative wishes being granted. Scientists have theorized that extreme amount of negatite could counteract positive wish energy.

Scarlet: Woah, that is super intense.

Vega: And look someone clearly downloaded these holo-pages recently.

Leona: Solar Flare. I don't want to hear any more of that nasty negatite.

Scarlet: Listen Miss Starshine and light. We're here dealing with a real problem.

Vega: It's true Leona, negatite might be the first real lead we have. It's going on the Odd Wall.

 **As Vega was about to put negatite on the Odd Wall, Scarlet took the file about negatite and started reading about it.**

Leona: Fine, but I'm going to try to find a positive solution.

 **Leona took a holo-book and started researching for a positive solution. While Scarlet was reading the file about negatite and she was so interested in it.**

Libby: But don't take Scarlet off that wall, cause she's definitely odd.

 **Vega agreed with Libby, and everyone did some research.**

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As I was looking at the holo-books, I found some fascinating facts about Starland, like their history and Wishworld. After a few hours, I borrowed some books to read for the book club that Cassie convinced me to joined. Even though I don't read books, especially fairy tales because you know I'm from one. I checked out the books and head towards my dorm to begin my reading.


	14. A Spirits Illusion

**Previously on A New Star is Born, Vega was finding out who and what is causing the rise of negative energy. So far they suspected it was Vivica the meanest girl in Starling Academy, Professor Ursa the Wisher's 101 teacher who dislikes Wishlings, and finally Scarlet one of the Star Darlings who is super negative. Well, let's see how the people of Ever After High are doing.**

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

It's been a month since Raven's death, and a lot has changed here in Ever After. My brother Daring and Cerise, my sister Darling and Chase, and Bunny and Alistar are happily dating each other. Cerise was able to relax and show her wolf ears to everyone. Sometimes she wears her red hood. Cupid and I started dating after Raven's death, but I still can't get her mind off of her. Rosabella volunteers to take care of Nevermore since Raven is gone. Apple was depressed in her dorm room, and she doesn't want to have another roommate. She rarely smiles and talking to people. Not even her best friends forever after. She is upset that Raven is gone. Apple told me that they used to be the best childhood friends forever after until they grew up. Now everyone in Ever After is allowed to choose their destiny, and the Royals and the Rebels finally got along with each other. Also, new relationships are starting to bloom. Ginger finally told Hopper her feelings toward him, and he stopped trying to impress Briar and started dating with Ginger. Also, Poppy and Sparrow started dating each other, and they were having a great time together. Those two make a happy couple. Giles Grimm became the headmaster's assistant. His job was to help Headmaster Grimm lead a new era of fairy tales where everyone is allowed to choose their destiny. I wished that Raven was here to see this. Duchess can finally stop worrying about her destiny. Now that she can write her own story, and have her own happily ever after.

There are still some things that remain the same. Maddie is still crazy and obsesses with tea. Duchess is still want to be on top of the royal rankings, Faybelle is still being mean to people just so she can prove that she's the most evilest of them all. And Kitty still plays pranks on people.

I kept my promised and visited Raven's coffin after school, and placed a purple rose and promised and visited Raven's coffin after school, and put a purple rose in her coffin. I also saw a lot of people placing flowers, coins, and gems into her coffin. After I had placed the purple rose, I have a conversation with her whenever I visited her. When I was finished, I went back to Ever After High and got dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue tie for Briar's party. Brair thought it was a good idea, to lift everyone moods up and be happy. Everyone including Faybelle was invited to the party. If Faybelle promised not to ruin it. I danced with Cupid to the music Melody provided. It was during a full moon, and whenever I saw that beautiful moon, I thought of Raven. Under the light of the moon, I saw a faint figure of Raven.

Dexter: Rae is that you?

Raven: No Dex, I am just only your imagination. It's only the magic of the full moon.

Dexter: The magic of the full moon?

Raven: Yes Dex. I read about it. Whenever there is a full moon at it's highest peak, there is a legend that you can see the spirits of your long lost ones under the moon. But only when the full moon is out and it's at the highest peak. When the full moon is covered, or it's not at the highest peak, then the spirits will disappear.

Dexter: So I can only see you when the full moon is at it's peak, and it is not cover.

Raven Yes Dex. Now come on, I may be a spirit, but I can sitll dance with you.

Dexter: Sure Rae.

* * *

 **"Glowing In The Dark" by Girl and the Dreamcatcher**

 **Dexter: You know how I get when the sun goes down**  
 **How it feels when no one's around**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**  
 **I know, I know-oh-oh**  
 **Dexter: I get kind of lost and I can't see straight**  
 **Hate it but it's just what we take**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**  
 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **Dexter and Raven: I've been bitten by the lonely**  
 **But when I'm not the only**  
 **Raven: When I'm, when I'm not the only**  
 **Dexter and Raven: One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say**  
 **But it helps that you feel the same**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh**  
 **When the lights go out**

 **Dexter and Raven: We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Glowing in the dark**  
 **We'll light up Central Park**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Cause you're here with me now**  
 **Dark days but it's alright**  
 **So fine, every night**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa**  
 **We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Dexter: Glowing in the dark**

 **Dexter and Raven: Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds**  
 **Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**  
 **I know, I know-oh-oh**  
 **Dexter and Raven: Now we're looking down like we got no fear**  
 **We got dreams and they start right here**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh-oh**  
 **I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **Dexter and Raven: We get bitten by the lonely**  
 **But we're not the only**  
 **Raven: Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only**

 **Dexter and Raven: Once you know the way to get through the night**  
 **Is to bring on a little bright**  
 **I know, I know-oh-oh**  
 **When the lights go out**

 **Dexter and Raven: We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Glowing in the dark**  
 **We'll light up Central Park**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Cause you're here with me now**  
 **Dark days but it's alright**  
 **So fine, every night**  
 **Oh-oh, whoa**  
 **We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Dexter: Glowing in the dark**

 **Dexter and Raven: When I'm bitten by the lonely**  
 **You can get to know me**  
 **Raven: I know, I know-oh-oh**

 **Dexter and Raven: We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Glowing in the dark**  
 **We'll light up Central Park**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Cause you're here with me now**  
 **Dark days but it's alright**  
 **So fine, every night**  
 **We're glowing in the dark**  
 **We started from a spark**  
 **We're lights that never go out**  
 **Like we've never been down**  
 **Glowing in the dark**

* * *

After I had finished dancing with Raven, I was tired but having fun at the same time.

Dexter: Now that was fun.

Raven: Yeah, but now it is time for me to go.

Dexter; What do you mean?

Raven pointing her finger up: Look.

I look up into the sky, and I saw the clouds are about to cover the moon.

Dexter: No Rae. Can't you stay a little bit longer?

Raven: Sorry Dex, I can't.

Dexter: Look, I hope I can see you again.

Raven holding Dexter's hand: And you will.

Dexter: Goodbye Rae.

Raven: Goodbye Dex.

We hugged and gave each other a passionate kiss until Raven's spirit disappear. I was happy that I got to see Rae again. But I wanted to see her alive. And someday, I'll see her again.

* * *

 **Hey guys WinxStarDracoFire here, I hope you like this special I made. I think you guys need a break from reading Sage/Raven part at Starland, and learn what is happening at Ever After High. On my next part, I'll head back to Starland and continue writing what is going on with Raven.**

Maddie: What a minute Narrator, you mean that Raven is alive?

 **Gah! Maddie, were you listening to my conversation with my readers?**

Maddie: Yes.

 **Okay, how much did you hear?**

Maddie: Just the part that you said that Raven is alive. Which reminds me, I need to tell everyone that Raven is alive.

 **No, you don't. I don't you to interfere with the story. Also, people think you are even crazier than before.**

Maddie: I'm not crazy, I'm mad.

 **If you tell anyone about Raven is alive, you are going to sit in the Bad Maddie corner.**

Maddie: You can't do that.

 **Make me.**

Maddie: Alright fine.

 **Good, cause this is the first time you interfere with my conversation with my readers.**

Maddie: I know, and I know your name now WinxStarDracoFire. Huh, weird name.

 **That's because that is not my real name, that's my pen name.**

Maddie: Okay then, can you tell your real name?

 **Sorry Maddie, but my identity must remain a secret.**

Maddie: Oh come on, please?

 **Maddie no, I must keep my identity a secret, cause they might know who I am and where I'm from.**

Maddie: Okay fine.

 **Good now where was I? Oh yes. Well, see you guys then.**


	15. Astra-Nomical

**Sage's POV:**

After I have finished my SD training and all my work, I went to the star ball court and found Astra playing a game of star ball. I wanted to learn how to play, so I decided to ask Astra to teach me how to play.

Sage: Hey Astra.

Astra: Oh hey Sage.

Sage: Astra listen, can you teach me how to play star ball, it looks fun.

Astra: Sure Sage.

Sage: Also, can you go easy on me and try not to be too competitive. I'm only a beginner, and it wouldn't be fair since your the best player in school.

Astra: All right fine. I'll try, but you know how much I hate losing.

Sage: I know, I play against you once I get the hang of it.

Astra told me the rules, strategy, and help me practice. I followed Astra's advice, and I was able to get the hang of it.

I played against Astra, and I was able to score a few points since Astra is still going easy on me.

As we keep playing, the star ball went right out of my hands. I looked at Astra, but she doesn't have it.

Sage: Uh Astra, where's the star ball?

Astra: I thought you have it?

Sage: It went right out of my hands.

Astra: Well if you don't have the star ball, and if I don't have the star ball. Then who took it?

As we keep looking around the star ball court, we both found Vivica, holding the star ball.

Vivica: Wow Astra, I can't believe that you are losing to a first year, so much for the champion of star ball.

Sage: Vivica, Astra was teaching me how to play star ball. She was going easy on me.

Vivica: Well if she plays like that, I can easily beat her.

Astra: What did you just say?

Vivica: I can probably do better than the champion of star ball.

Astra: It is on. In 10 minutes, you and me one on one, the first person to have the most points in 5 minutes is the new champion of star ball.

Sage: What a minute Astra, let's not be too reckless...

Vivica: Deal.

As I saw Astra and Vivica shook hands, I knew this is not going to end well.

Vivica: Well see you later Star Dipper.

Sage: Astra, let's hope you know what you are doing. Cause Vivica will probably do anything to be better than the Star Darlings.

Astra: I know.

Sage: Don't worry Astra, I'll make sure that Vivica doesn't cheat, and cheer for you.

Astra: Thanks, Sage, I know I'll beat Vivica at star ball.

Sage: Well be good luck Astra. I'll get the other Star Darlings to cheer you on

Astra: Thanks, Sage.

I went to find the other Star Darlings and Cassie, Scarlet, Leona, Piper, Leona, Libby, and Vega was able to come. Aldora was creating some new fashion, Tessa and Libby are creating some new food, and Clover was practicing her DJ skills for the Shining Star Dance.

In 10 minutes, we were cheering for Astra for the one onone star ball game against Vivica.

* * *

Sage and Libby: Go Astra, go! Go Astra, go!

Vivica: I hear you're the reigning champion of Star Ball. Well, prepare to be knocked off your throne, Star Dipper.

Leona used her star energy to grab the ball out of Vivica hands.

Leona: I've had just about enough of your negative energy, Vivica. Now... when I fly this Star Ball in the air, the game begins.

As Leona threw the star ball in the air, Vivica was the first to grab it.

Vivica: Ha! Take that, Star Dipper!

She ran to Astra's side of the court and threw it into the hoop. However, Astra's was able to intercept it.

Vivica: Huh? Hey!

Astra threw a long shot at Vivica side of the court and made a lot of points.

Starlings: You go, Astra!

Vivica: Grr... It's mine, ha!

However, Vivica was able to get the star ball, and now she is heading toward Astra's side of the court.

Libby: Get her, Astra! Get that Star Ball!

When I looked up in the sky, I saw a wish orb, but it's flying towards the wrong direction. It's supposed to be heading toward the wish house.

Sage: Oh, Starf! Is that a wish orb?

Scarlet: Yes. It's off course; it should be heading to the Wish House.

I was so surprised about it that I don't know what to do. Luckily Astra was able to use her star energy and guide the wish orb to the Wish House.

Starlings: Amazing!

Vivica: Are you kidding me?

Vivica threw the star ball up in the air, and it landed right on her head and bounce straight for Astra who caught it and spin it around one finger.

Sage: Astronomical!

Scarlet: _Astra_ -nomical.

* * *

We cheer for Astra, cause she got the wish orb back into the Wish House, and she beat Vivica at star ball. I was happy to have her as a friend.


	16. Super Zoomy

**Sage's POV:**

As I woke up from my sleep, I went to the bathroom, and I use the sparkling shower, brush my teeth with my toothlight, and change into my regular clothes. I looked at my Star-Zap and found out that the Shining Star Dance is happening in a month. I saw that it's a big dance that the girls from Starling Academy and the boys from Star Prep can attend. However, I don't want to see any other boys since I lost my last love, Dexter. I went to my regular class and learned more about Wishlings and Wishworld. And how to prepare myself when I go down to Wishworld. Right now it was lunch time, and I sat with Leona, Cassie, and Clover. As we were eating our meal, Libby was running towards our table holding her Star-Zap in an excited mood.

* * *

Libby: Sage, Cassie, Leona, Clover! OMS! I have got to show you my zap pics from my vacation in New Prism!

Leona: OMS. Yes!

I saw that Scarlet was walking with her lunch, and I thought she might want to see Libby's vacation pictures.

Sage: Hey, Scarlet! Wanna see Libby's vacation pictures from New Prism?

Scarlet: Puh-lease! I'm from New Prism. I wanna see pictures from any place, but there.

Cassie: I can't believe you've actually been to New Prism! I heard they have the most amazing library!

Libby: Well, I wouldn't know about that. I actually went to see interesting things in New Prism, Cassie! I went vintage shopping on Retrograde Road,

Libby opened her Star-Zap, and it showed her carrying a lot of shopping bags.

Starlings: Nice! Wow! Awesome!

Libby: Had a blast at the Stratos-pier,

We saw a picture of her at the Stratos-pier.

Starlings: Way fun! Cool! Wow!

Libby: And I saw the Jovian Moons at the Heliobowl.

She showed us a picture of her at the Heliobowl.

Starlings: Seriously? No way!

Clover: Supersonic! I heard the New Prism music scene is off the spectrum!

As we were amazed by Libby's vacation, we saw that there is a guy with purple hair who looks super zoomy in Libby's photo.

Leona: Not bad!

Sage: Libby, who is that guy? He looks super zoomy!

We went closer to Libby to see a closer look at that boy.

Libby: What? Who... Oh! Oh, no, yeah, he's... nobody, no, nobody.

We saw as she flips to more pictures of his face, nose, hand, and ear.

Cassie: Then why is he in your zap pics?

Leona: And why do you suddenly look like your face is about to explode?

As soon as Leona said it, Libby couldn't keep this secret anymore, and she tell us about it.

Libby: Alright! His name is Ganymede. I met him on the trip. And now he is a first-year across the Luminous Lake at Star Prep!

We shrieked so loud that Scarlet accidentally dropped her lunch.

Libby: Oh, he really is super zoomy, isn't he?

Leona: The zoomiest!

As I remember, the Shining Star Dance was coming up, so I was thinking maybe she w=might go with him there.

Sage: Oh My Stars! Libby, the Shining Star Dance is coming up!

Cassie: What's the Shining Star Dance?

Libby: Cassie! I appreciate that you wanna be well-read, but you really need to take your nose out of a book now and again and pay attention to school events!

Sage: The Shining Star Dance is where the girls from Starling Academy...

Libby: and the guys from Star Prep are both invited to attend!

Leona singing: And it's later this month!

Cassie: Wow. I guess I do need to pay more attention.

Libby: Yeah, but I just wish I knew if Ganymede was going. And if he is going, I wish I knew if he liked me. I mean, he follows me on Pixa-Zap, and I posted these photos there, but he hasn't liked any of them! Oh. Probably another Star Darling message from Lady Stella.

As Libby opened her Star-Zap, there was a message from him.

Clover: It's him!

Libby: There's a message!

Ganymede: Hey, lovely Libby, it's the Gany-man! I mean... Ganymede. I'm so sorry, it's been forever. They've kept us really busy here at Star Prep. I seriously just saw those photos you posted on Pixa-Zap. You look so super shining! Oh, speaking of shining, I was wondering if you were going to Shining Star Dance. And if you are, would you save the first dance for me, Libbs? Can't wait to hear from you. Later!

Libby in an excited tone: Oh. My. Stars! Oh My Stars, Oh My Stars, My Stars!

Libby shrieked so hard that my ear bud is starting to hurt. She began running around the Celestial Cafe screaming about Ganymede asking her to dance with him at the Shining Star Dance. Leona covered her ears to blocked out Libby's shrieking.

Libby: Did you hear that? He called me shining! I mean, nobody ever called me shining. Expect for my Mom. But that doesn't count. I'm going to the dance!

Clover used her headphones to blocked out all the sound, and she started shaking Cassie and Leona.

Sage: Well, it looks like someone's wish is coming true.

Libby: Oh My Stars, Oh My Stars!

After that, the Star Darlings started clapping for Libby to congratulate her for her wish to come true.


	17. Rising Starlings

**Sage's POV:**

As soon as I finished with S.D. training, I went to talk to Cassie about sneaking to the Wishworld Observation Deck, and tell her my secret. Cassie and I bonded a lot, so I trust her to keep my secret safe. I checked to make sure that no one is around so that we can sneak up to the Wishworld Observation Deck.

Sage: Hey Cassie.

Cassie: Oh, Hello Sage.

Sage: Cassie has you ever seen Wishworld before?

Cassie: Uh no.

Sage: Well, do you want to see it?

Cassie: Maybe.

Sage: Well I decided that we are going to sneak up to the Wishworld Observation Deck.

Cassie: Not again.

Sage: Don't worry, I made sure that nothing is going to get in our way.

Cassie: Well if you insist.

Sage: Great, just bring a blanket and we'll go when everyone is in their dorm.

Cassie: Fine.

After we had agreed to go to the Wishworld Observation Deck, we went to our dorm to get the blanket. We sat on the common room couch and waited for everyone to go into their dorm room.

* * *

Sage: Star night Libby.

Cassie: Star night Gemma.

As soon as Libby and Gemma went to their dorms, we were excited to sneak up to the Wishworld Observation Deck.

Cassie: Ready to sneak up to the Wishworld Observation Deck?

Sage: You know it, Cassie.

As Cassie, grabbed the blanket, I used my star energy to turn off the lights. However, it turned on which means that someone is entering our common room.

Cassie: Oh, oh no.

We looked at the door and saw Vivica entering the room. Luckily we hid behind the couch before she can see us.

Cassie: OMS. Sage, what's Vivica doing in our common room?

Sage: That girl sky is so starless, it can't be anything good.

Vivica: Lousy Star Dippers, I'll show you who has real star power.

We saw that she was using her star energy to smash the vase across the floor. I couldn't let her cause a huge mess in here. So I used my star energy to put a pillow to soften the vase landing, and to start a pillow fight, which I keep hitting Vivica with pillows.

Vivica: What?

As soon as I hit her with two pillows, she started running out of the room. That'll teach her not to messed with the Star Darlings.

Vivica: Ahhhhh! Lousy Star Dippers.

I started giggling because of the reaction on Vivica's face.

Sage: Hehehe, come on.

Cassie: Aw, super starry.

* * *

Sage: In Wishworld, I read that they called it a pillow fight.

Cassie: That doesn't sound like fun.

Sage: It is, you see girl usually hang out at one person home, and they stayed for the night is called a sleepover. They often laughed and had fun by hitting each other with pillows. Which is known as a pillow fight.

Cassie: Wow, maybe we should try it and have a sleepover in our dorm.

Sage: Maybe later.

* * *

As were walking, I decided to take the route to Serenity Gardens, since nobody will be there to see us. However, I forgot that Piper usually meditates there.

Sage: OMS, Piper meditating.

Cassie: What again, we can't get to the observation deck with her there.

I thought about how can we get passed Piper, and I have an idea.

Sage: Hmm... yes we can, follow me.

I grabbed Cassie's hand, and we ran toward Piper. I used my wish energy to levitate the both of us over Piper and onto the other side.

Cassie: Woah.

Sage: Come on.

Cassie: Woah.

* * *

As we head towards the Wishworld Observation Deck, we can finally look at Wishworld without any trouble.

Sage: Okay, now we can finally get to the top of the deck.

However, I spoke too soon. Scarlet was coming down from the Vertical Mover.

Cassie: Scarlet?

Sage: Shooting Stars, she really does spy on the wishlings all the time.

Cassie: We can't let her see us, Sage.

I thought quickly, and I have an idea so Scarlet won't see us.

Sage: Hmm... No problem.

I used my wish energy to make the blanket as a hiding place, and I levitated Cassie and me, so Scarlet can't see our feet.

Scarlet: Whatever.

As soon a Scarlet passed us, I put back on the ground, and folded the blanket.

Sage: Come on.

We went up the Vertical Mover and got to the top of the deck.

* * *

Sage: Okay Cassie, now let's look at Wishworld.

As I turned around, I saw her in a sorrowful mood.

Sage: What's wrong Cassie.

Cassie: Oh Sage, I don't know if I really meant to be a Wish-Granter, let alone a Star Darling.

I was so confused by what she said.

Sage: What do you mean? Why?

I sat next to Cassie hoping she would answer my response.

Cassie: When we were trying to get here, we kept running into obstacles. And you immediately manipulate wish energy to solve the problem. I don't know if I'll ever be able to harness positive energy the way you do.

Sage: Oh Cassie, I know you, and you have plenty of positive energy inside you to grant wishes and to be a brilliant Star Darling. You just have to believe in yourself the way I do.

At that point, Cassie was starting to be filled with positive energy for the confidence that she believe in herself.

Sage: Now come here.

I walked to the telescope, and look down and saw Wishworld. Then I let Cassie look into it.

Sage: You see that? That's Wishworld, and that's is where we are going to make wishes come true.

Cassie: Oh my stars. That really is Wishworld.

Sage: Now that's a dream come true isn't it.

Cassie: Actually tonight, my dream come true is you, Sage.

Sage: What, me?

Cassie: Yeah because you're my friend

Sage: Aww.

We hugged each other, knowing we are now best friends.

* * *

Sage: Uh Cassie.

Cassie: Yes Sage.

Sage: There is something I wanted to tell you, but you must keep this a secret.

Cassie: Sure, you can trust me.

Sage: Promised that you won't laugh at me or think I'm crazy?

Cassie: Sage you're my friend, I would never do those things to you.

Sage: Okay then, I'm... not a Starling.

Cassie: What do you mean?

Sage: I'm actually a reincarnation of Raven Queen daughter of the Good King, and the Evil Queen from a place called Ever After. I was actually reborn into a Starling.

Cassie: Uhh...

Sage: I know you think this is crazy, but...

Cassie: I believe you, Sage.

Sage: Wait, what?

Cassie: I sensed that you were telling the truth, so I believe in you. Just like you believe in me.

Sage: Thanks, Cassie.

Cassie: So how did you reborn?

Sage: Well you see, I killed myself by drinking a potent poison that not even true love kiss would wake me up.

Cassie: Wait, why would you kill yourself?

Sage: Well you see, back in my old school at Ever After High, I was being bullied and teased a lot by the Royal. People who wanted to follow their destiny. I even have to break up with my boyfriend Dexter Charming because the people who started bullying me start bullying him. Even his own brother hates him because I'm the daughter of the evilest sorceress. On that point, I have no more life left. So I decided to kill myself to make the pain go away.

Cassie: That does sound terrible.

Sage: Tell me about it, I just want people to see the real me. A beautiful kind hearted girl, not the daughter of the evilest sorceress.

Cassie: We'll I don't think your evil.

Sage: What?

Cassie: I think you're the sweet girl, once I get to know you.

Sage: Aww thanks, Cassie.

Cassie: Your welcome. Sage, can you please tell me more about yourself and this place called Ever After?

Sage: Maybe later, I'm exhausted right now, and the teachers might notice that we snuck out of our dorm rooms. Let's get out of here right now.

Cassie: Okay.

We exited the Wishworld Observation Deck and hoped that nobody saw us as we head back to our dorm.


	18. Piper Dreams

**Sage's POV** :

I was walking down exploring Starling Academy since I finished my class and S.D. training. As I was walking down, I saw Piper, and I decided to talk to her.

Sage: Hey Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: Hello Sage, I was just heading towards my common room for some lovely relaxing meditation.

Sage: Do you do anything else besides meditating?

Piper: I do poetry, and have a pleasant conversation with some ghosts and spirits.

Sage: Okay, that's creepy. I'll just explore the campus see you.

I walked away from Piper because she was giving me the heebee-jeebees.

* * *

 **Piper's POV** :

I was lighting some candles, and I begin my meditation. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed. I closed my eyes, take a deep breath, clear my mind from outside sounds, breath out, and meditate. I was beginning to relax, until Vega came in and ruined it because of her stressed from her second-year work and S.D training.

Vega: I can not believe how much study I have to do! It's hard enough having all my second-year classes, but now all these Star Darling lessons are completely stressing me out!

I couldn't focus on Vega's stress, so I went outside the Star Quad hoping that no one is there. As I was meditating, Leona was practicing her singing.

* * *

Leona: Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon...

I decided to head to Serenity Garden since its the quietest and peaceful place. As I was walking over there, I ran into Libby. Great, more trouble.

* * *

Libby: Piper! OMS! I know, this is serenity gardens, but wouldn't it be the most perfect place for a party? I mean, really, who needs serenity. Just imagine, if I decorated everything in pink, this place would be a magical pink wonderland! Magical pink wonderland!

I couldn't take it anymore, so I used my wish energy to make Libby feel serene.

Libby: I suddenly feel so serene.

We started meditating, and I have a little wink.


	19. The Star Dipper

**Sage's POV:**

It was lunchtime, and I sat with Libby, Leona, and Vega. I saw Scarlet sitting by herself at a table, so I think I should invite her to sit with us.

Sage: Hey Scarlet, so you want to sit with us?

Scarlet: No thank you, I rather sit by myself.

Sage: Okay then, that's a beautiful artwork you're doing.

I notice that she was drawing a picture of herself playing the drum.

Scarlet: Thanks, Sage. Now can you please leave me alone?

Sage: Whatever you say, Scarlet.

I went back to my table, and Leona was looking at Libby's zap pics of Ganymede, and Vega was leviwriting on her tablet, and I was drinking some of my juice.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **As the Star Darlings were enjoying their lunch, Vivica was walking down the Celestial Cafe when she saw Scarlet drawing something. She flipped her hair and walked towards Scarlet's table and saw what she been drawing. She looks at Scarlet's drawing and looks at her with disgust.**

Vivica: Star Dippers.

 **She walked away from her table and flipped her hair. Scarlet looked at her a little and completely ignored her. Meanwhile, Sage was helping Vega with her levitation.**

Vega: I don't know what it is Sage. I'm super stellar at leviwriting, but if I try to levitate anything heavier than a pen, it just falls.

 **Vega tried to levitate her tablet, but it was too heavy, and it falls right on the table.**

Sage: It's all in your mind Vega, literally. You just have to think of everything has equal to a pen, and it will be easy as pie.

 **Little did they know, Vivica used her wish energy to grabbed Vega's pen and ruin Scarlet's artwork. So Vega will be the person to blame. As Vivica threw Vega's pen at Scarlet's artwork and it left a big purple blob on it. Scarlet was so mad about it, but this gives her an idea. She turned the background purple and made some excellent white lighting. Vivica was so surprised that her plan did not work, so she decided to find a new scheme.**

Sage: Come on, let's try this glass of juice.

 **Sage put her glass of juice in front of Vega so she can practice her levitation.**

Vega: Okay.

 **Vega was concentrating on levitating the glass of juice and was able to make it levitate a few inches off the table.**

Sage: That's it, Vega keep going.

 **However, Vega's concentration was ruined by Libby and Leona conversation about Libby's zap pics of Ganymede.**

Libby: Oh my stars. Have I shown you this zap pic of Ganymede Leona?

Leona: Mmm... He's so zoomy.

Libby: How about this one?

Libby: What about this one?

Leona: He's cute.

Vega: I hate to interrupt your scintillating conversation, but I'm actually trying to work here.

Sage: Woah Vega, that's amazing. You really have control of the cup.

Vega: Huh, I'm not doing that?

 **Little did the Star Darlings know, Vivica was levitating the cup of juice and was about to pour it on Scarlet, and her artwork. As she was about to drop the cup of juice on Scarlet, Scarlet used her wish energy to stop the cup from spilling the juice and levitate Vivica to make her spin her in a circle, do weird, but funny dance.**

Sage: Vivica?

Leona: Scarlet?

Libby: Oh my.

Vivica: A Star Dipper? I don't believe it.

Scarlet: Believe it Vivica.

Vivica: I'm going to tell Lady Stella.

Scarlet: Fine, and I'll tell her that I was defending myself when you try to bully me and destroy my art.

Vivica: I don't know what you're talking about?

 **Scarlet make Vivica slapped herself in the face.**

Vega: No way.

Libby: Way.

Leona: Oh yeah.

Scarlet: Vivica don't play innocent, don't play dumb, and don't try to act. You're terrible at all three.

Vivica: Whatever, just put me down.

Scarlet: Fine.

 **Scarlet stopped using her wish energy and Vivica fell. Scarlet made a comforting cushion for Vivica to land on. As Vivica was about to say something, Scarlet let the glass of juice fall and landed in Vivica's hand. Vivica throws the glass of juice on the floor leaving a big wet spill.**

Vivica: You can act all high and mighty, but you'll still always be a Star Dipper.

 **As Vivica was about to walk away, she slipped on the floor where she threw the glass of juice.**

Scarlet: I'll take being a Star Dipper over being totally starless any day Vivica.

 **As Scarlet was walking out of the Celestial Cafe, Vivica was trying to get up. But she ended up falling**.

Vega: Woah, maybe I should have Scarlet train me.

Sage: Maybe I should have Scarlet train me.

Libby: Mmmhmm.

Leona: Yeah that girl got some skills.

 **Vivica was so annoyed that Scarlet was better than her, that she kick the cup.**

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. I am really sorry, but it's going to be October soon, so I'm going to be working on some Halloween art at school.** **Also,** **I have a book report due October 21, which is right after my birthday. I'll try to finish my book report so that I can write my story. Just to give you guys a heads up, someone from Ever After is going to make an appearance at Starland. You just have to wait to find out who it is.**


	20. MO-J4's Day

**Narrator's POV:**

 **Sage woke up this morning getting ready for school. She has to take a test today about the three things Wishlings use to cure for hiccups. As she was walking out of my dorm room with her holo-books, MO-J4 was floating right in front of her.**

MO-J4: Rise and shine, Miss Sage!

Sage: Star morning, MO-J4! You know, as the Bot-Bot for _all_ the Star Darlings, you can tend to the other girls, too.

MO-J4: Oh, Miss Sage, nothing is more important than making sure your day starts out moons and stars above the rest.

 **MoO-J4 was holding a glorange in his hand and offered to Sage.**

Sage: Thank you, MO-J4!

 **She accepted the glorange from MO-J4, and he was looking euphoric.**

* * *

 **As Sage was studying for the test in the Celestial Cafe, she was so stressed out and hungry. Luckily MO-J4 came with her breakfast.**

MO-J4: A cup of zing, and your favorite ozziefruit muffin, Miss Sage.

Sage: Stars above! Thanks, MO-J4.

 **Sage drank her cup of zing and ate her ozziefruit muffin.**

* * *

 **Sage was next to Lady Stella's office getting ready for her S.D. test. She was really nervous that she's going to fail. Thankfully MO-J4 was there to quiz her for her test.**

MO-J4: When Wishlings get the hiccups, they cure them by...

Sage: Uh, One: Holding their breath. Two: Swallowing a spoonful of sugar. Or Three: Closing their eyes, holding their breath, and thinking of zebras.

MO-J4: Perfect, Miss Sage!

Sage: Thanks for quizzing me, MO-J4. I know I'll do great on my test now!

 **Sage kissed MO-J4, and his robotic eyes were turning into hearts.**

MO-J4: Saturn's rings! She loves me!

* * *

 **Sage'sPOV:**

After I had finished taking my test, I got a perfect score. I was so happy that I got a perfect score; I had to thank MO-J4 for helping me. He is a friendly robot, so maybe I can tell him my secret, what could go wrong.

 **(Okay, whenever someone says " What could go wrong, somethings goes wrong. So I high suggest that you don't jinx yourself.)**

As I was walking down the Halo Halls looking for him, he came up to me looking jubilant.

MO-J4: Hello Miss Sage, so how was your test?

Sage: I did a starmazing job, I got a perfect score. And I have you to thanks.

MO-J4: That is sweet of you to thank.

Sage: MO-J4 I have something to tell, but you can not tell anyone not even Lady Stella or the Star Darlings, except for Cassie since I already told her.

MO-J4: I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about this.

Sage: Okay then.

I told him about everything that I said to Cassie and he was surprised about my secret.

MO-J4: So you're not a Starling.

Sage: Yes MO-J4, I am not a Starling. Now I know you think I'm crazy and all...

MO-J4: I believe you. I can't believe you already have your first true love.

Sage: I know, Dexter was a sweet guy. Now that you know my secret, I want you to tell Cassie that you already know my secret.

MO-J4: Understood Miss Raven.

Sage: MO-J4, just called me Sage okay, I don't want anyone to know about my secret.

MO-J4: Okay then Miss Sage, I tell Cassie about this right away.

As MO-J4 was floating away to find Cassie, I was so relieved that I have two people to tell my secret. Now I know how Cerise feel when she had to hide her wolf ears.


	21. Shining Starlings

**Sage's POV:**

I was walking back to my dorm room with Libby, Leona, Scarlet, and Vega. We were so tired from our S.D training which was to protect ourselves from negative wish energy from a negative wish orb.

Leona: Is it just me or was Star Darling training especially exhausting tonight?

Libby: OMS, Yes.

Vega: A Negative Wish Orb!

As we looked up in the sky where Vega was pointing, we saw a negative wish orb coming close to the forest.

Scarlet: Wow.

Leona: It's like a dark cloud passing over. And speaking of dark clouds, there goes Vivica.

I looked around where the negative wish orb landed and saw Vivica running towards it. Even though I don't get along with Vivica, I have stopped her before the negative wish energy affects her.

Sage: Only the most skilled Wish Gatherer can even get near a Negative Wish Orb! They're incredibly dangerous! Come on!

We ran towards the forest and saw Vivica was about to touch the negative wish orb.

* * *

Sage: Vivica, stop! That's a Negative Wish Orb!

Scarlet: Yeah.

Vivica: I know that, Star Dipper!

Scarlet: You do not have the power to handle that!

Vivica: Please. You're all just jealous because you don't have the power to handle any sort of Wish Orb.

Scarlet: Fine. Touch it. See if I care.

Okay, I get Scarlet is a big dark rain cloud but does she have to so harsh?

Vega: No, don't! Believe it or not, we just don't want you to get hurt.

Vivica: I'm not gonna get hurt! I am gonna prove I am a powerful Wish Granter. How? By reading the Wish inside a Negative Wish Orb and turning it positive!

Okay, I know that's not possible at all. I mean there isn't anything in the book that talks about turning a negative wish orb into a positive wish orb.

Vivica: Watch and learn, losers.

As Vivica touched the negative wish orb, she started to feel an electric shock and flew a few feet behind us.

Scarlet: Oh, starf.

Libby: Oh My Stars! Are you okay?

When Libby give Vivica a hand, she got up and slapped Libby's hand away and went back down.

Vivica: Get away from me, Star Dipper!

Libby: Hey!

Sage: OMS! The negativity of the Orb is already affecting her.

Scarlet: Isn't that how she always acts?

Sage: Not funny, Scarlet! What do we do with that thing?

Scarlet: It's gotta get disposed of immediately.

Sage: Okay. But that's going to take all of us working together.

Leona: Wait. Does that mean I have to get close to that ball of negativity?

Scarlet: Yes, little miss Star Shine. Come on.

As we walked toward the negative wish orb, Scarlet has to drag Leona. We held each other's hand and started using our wish energy to shoot it towards the containment facility.

Sage: That's it! Slowly! Careful!

As we were trying to levitate the negative wish orb, it started to drop. Luckily we were able to recover.

Libby: Oh My Stars!

Sage: Now aim it toward the containment facility. On three. One, two, three!

We shot the negative wish orb, and it was flying towards the containment facility. It looks like all that S.D training is paying it off.

Libby: Yes!

Starling: Brilliant!

Scarlet: Starf, yeah!

Leona: Yeah!

Vivica: How did you all have the power to do that?!

We turned around and saw that Vivica saw the whole thing. It looks like we're busted.

Leona: Oh, starf!

Libby: Oh My Stars!

Vivica: You're not Star Dippers, are you?

Vivica started to faint and fall to the ground again.

Scarlet: Wow.

Lady Stella: I saw everything, girls.

Sage: Yeah, so did Vivica.

Lady Stella: Oh, I can take care of that.

Lady Stella put her hand on Vivica's forehead, and she was started to gain consciousness.

Vivica: Lady Stella! You won't believe what happened! Those Star Dippers came charging after me for no reason! Whatever extra training they're doing isn't working!

Lady Stella: I completely disagree with Vivica! You've all excelled in your training, and I am hopeful that when it's time for you to go down to Wishworld, the positive Wish Energy that you bring back will save Starland. All thanks to you, the Star Darlings!

We hugged Lady Stella, and she was right, we will bring the positive wish energy from Wishworld to save Starland.


	22. Super Stars!

**Sage's POV:**

Libby and I were heading to the Big Dipper dormitory to see Scarlet, Tessa, Adora, and Leona. We walked up to their common room and saw them talking to each other on the couch.

Sage: Hello girls.

Leona: Sage, Libby, it's so good to see you.

Libby: Hello Leona. I'm just here to creates Adora create some cute and starmazing fashion with Adora.

Adora: Alright Libby let's go.

Libby and Adora went to her side of the dorm room to create some fashion.

Sage: So Tessa, I'm ready to learn how to cook some food with you.

Tessa: Great let's get started.

Scarlet: Well I'm going to my room for some alone time, so I need you guys to be quiet.

Sage: Why she always act like a big dark rain cloud?

Leona: I don't know about her, but I'm going to clean the common room while working on my singing.

Sage: Okay, but don't sing too loud. You might harsh our stars.

Leona: Okay, I'll try.

I went into Tessa side of the dorm room, and she started teaching me how to make a super stellar soup.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **Leona was practicing her singing while she is vacuuming. However, she was singing so loud that it kinda disturbed Sage and Tessa.**

Leona: Hearts will collide  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights...

Sage was walking out of Tessa's room to tell Leona to be quiet.

(Leona is singing while Sage is speaking)

Sage: Hey, Leona! Tessa's trying to teach me to cook a super stellar soup, but it keeps boiling over because of all your star power! Could you possibly simmer down?!

 **Leona started to sing quietly, and Sage was glad it was over.**

Leona: Come with me  
Chasing dreams, making history _(Sage: That's great. That's perfect. Thanks!)_  
Find a way and a place to be  
Far away, finding new memories  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight...

 **Sage walked back to Tessa's room to continue cooking with Tessa. However, Leona started singing loudly again. This time, Libby came out of Adora's room to tell Leona to be quiet.**

(Leona is singing while Libby is speaking)

Libby: OMS, Leona! Adora and I are in the middle of creating fantastic fashion, and while I appreciate your talent with all your aah's and ee's and ooh's, we simply cannot concentrate. Please turn down the volume!

Leona: Come with me  
Chasing dreams, making history _(Libby: Ah, that's better_ _)_  
Find a way and a place to be  
Far away, finding new memories  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights...

 **Leona sang quietly again, and Libby walked back to Adora's. However, Leona started singing loudly again. This time Scarlet came out of her dorm room.**

(Leona is singing while Scarlet is speaking)

Scarlet: Alright, Leona. If you're not willing to listen to reason, maybe you'll be willing to listen to music!

Leona: Ooooh, starlight

Scarlet used her wish energy to make her drum set came to her along with her drumsticks. Scarlet played her drum to the beat of Leona's singing. Which got Leona to sing along with her.

Leona: Suspend belief  
Watch the sun while it's circling  
It's no match for the light I see  
In your eyes, how they inspire me.

Leona's singing and Scarlet drum playing gotten Sage's, Libby's, Tessa's, and Adora's attention. This has taken the girls to started dancing.

Leona: Look at the atmosphere  
We could disappear, disappear  
Hearts will collide  
Up in the sky, looking down on life  
We are starlight, starlight  
Between the moon and the city lights  
We are starlight, starlight

Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight  
Ooooh, ooooh, starlight

Leona sang so loud that it overloaded the power to cause a blackout.

Scarlet: Well, at least it's finally quiet.

Leona: Excuse me?

* * *

 **Sage'a POV:**

Sage: Leona listen, you were singing too loud that your star power is causing problems for us.

Leona: I didn't even know I was singing too loud, I am so sorry.

Libby: That's okay, at least we have fun time dance.

Scarlet: Well it's a good thing I got your attention by listening to music.

Sage: Besides, thanks to you I know that Scarlet has a soft spot in her heart.

Scarlet: What are you talking about?

Leona: Oh come on Scarlet, you obviously have a soft spot inside your heart. I mean, I thought you are going to yell at me, but instead you play your drum along with me.

Scarlet: Oh I was um...

Sage: Scarlet I know there is some good inside you, even though you acted like a big dark rain cloud.

Scarlet: Oh uh thanks.

We all hugged Scarlet, from that day on, I knew that Scarlet is a sweet girl. Once you get to know her.


	23. Voice Activated

**Sage's POV:**

As I woke up this morning, I saw Cassie holding some sort boxes. I was curious about what's inside the box, so I walked up to my roommate Cassie ask her what's inside the box.

Sage: Hey Cassie, what's inside that box you're holding?

Cassie: I don't know Sage, this box is for you. I found it on your table this morning. I think someone put it there?

I opened the box and found a lot of tea bags. However, this was no ordinary tea; this was Maddie's Wonderland tea.

Cassie: What are these?

Sage: I know they are, this Maddie's Wonderland tea.

Cassie: Wonderland tea, what is that?

Sage: It's way different than regular tea. They have unique healing properties and do strange things to you. However, it does look and taste funny and weird. But that's what makes them unique.

Cassie: That looks so cool, can I try some?

Sage: We'll I do need to look at what type of tea is it. After when I finished, we'll try some.

Cassie: Okay fine.

* * *

 **What a minute, how did Maddie's Wonderland tea get in Sage's and Cassie's room?**

 **Brooke: That would be me.**

 **Brooke, what are you doing here?**

 **Brooke: Well I been reading your previous story which made me and my parents cried. First, you made Raven killed herself, then you turn her into a Starling name Sage whatever after that is, then you turn her into a Star Darling that is going to help save her new home. Finally, you are going to add this part that you were inspired by this The Other Kingdom.**

 **Well after this, I am going to the exquisite part.**

 **Brooke: We'll I see about that.**

 **So Brooke, how's being a narrator going?**

 **Brooke: It was great, I am finally able to narrate without my parents bothering me.**

 **Well, congratulation.**

 **Brooke: Thank you.**

 **So have you been talking to the Maddie and Kitty?**

 **Brooke: Yes, but they're the ones who started the conversation. I mean it wasn't my idea to bring the tea to Raven, it's was Maddie.**

 **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!**

 **Brooke: Oops.**

 **That is the last straw; I am going to Ever After to see Maddie.**

* * *

 **At Ever After:**

 **Maddie!**

Maddie: Why hello narrator.

 **Did you ask Brooke to give the tea to Raven?**

Maddie: Why yes, yes I did.

 **Are you crazy?!**

Maddie: Hehe no, I'm mad silly

 **Maddie you are not supposed to do that, you are altering the story. You are going to sit in the Bad Maddie Corner.**

Maddie: But you said that I could not tell anyone that Raven is alive.

 **Uh, that's an excellent point. Okay fine, you won't be sitting in the Bad Maddie Corner.**

Maddie: Yay.

 **Brooke: As I remember, you told me that Raven was alive. Oops.**

 **That's it, Maddie you are sitting in the Bad Maddie Corner.**

Maddie: Awwww. At least you can tell me about the story.

 **No, now sit in the Bad Maddie Corner.**

Maddie: Fine.

 **Now that's she is gone, where was I?**

 **Brooke: You were telling us about Raven.**

 **Brooke, it's Sage. You can only say Raven's name when Sage is in Raven's body.**

 **Brooke: So you are telling me that Sage can become Raven when she's in Raven's body.**

 **What! Curses. For all the people who are reading this, please ignore the previous part. That will spoil the story.**

 **As for you Brooke, you are not allowed to tell anyone except your parents about this, or that Sage is Raven.**

Brooke: Okay fine.

 **Now where was I, oh yes back to Starland.**

* * *

 **At Starland still Sage's POV:**

I walked out of my dorm room; I saw Libby's roommate Gemma. One of the Star Darlings, and Tessa's younger sister. The thing that surprised me is that she was putting her hands on her throat with a worried face.

Sage: Hey Gemma, what's wrong?

She points to her throat, and I realized that she had lost her voice.

Sage: You lost your voice.

She nodded her head up and down.

Sage: Don't worry, I have just the thing.

I used my Star-Zap to call MO-J4. In just a few starsec, he arrived at our common room.

MO-J4: Hello Miss Sage, is there anything that I can help you?

Sage: Yes, I need you to get Tessa for me. Gemma lost her voice.

MO- J4: Right away Miss Sage.

In a few starsec, he left the common room and came back with Tessa.

Tessa: Sage, MO-J4 told me all about it, let me look at it.

As Tessa examined her sister, she found out that Gemma does have a sore throat.

Tessa: I think I can make a remedy from using the herbs on my family farm in Solar Springs, but it might take a long time to get them.

Sage: Don't worry, I found something in my dorm this morning that I think it could help. All I need is a cup and a pitcher of hot water.

MO-J4: One cup and a pitcher coming right this way Miss Sage.

As MO-J4 left the common room, I went to my dorm room to find the tea that can help cure Gemma's sore throat. I picked the perfect tea for the job and came back to the common room with MO-J4 who brought a pitcher full of hot water, and a cup. Tessa helps pour the water, and I have her the tea bag. When the tea is ready, I gave it to Gemma.

Sage: Here Gemma, this tea will make your voice come back in about eight starhours. So drink up.

As Gemma drank the tea, she started to have a weird look on her face.

Sage: Sorry, I forgot to mention that the tea will look and taste funny.

As Gemma finished drinking the tea, we left the common room and went to the Celestial Cafe for breakfast.

* * *

 **Gemma's POV:**

I hope Sage's tea works. I walk to my S.D training with Professor Ursa. I held my throat and went to sit down with my roommate Libby.

Libby: Shinning Stars Gemma.

I pointed to my throat to show Libby that I lost my voice.

Libby: Oh my stars, you lost your voice.

I nodded my head up and down to tell her that she was right.

Libby: But practically all you do all day is talk, and talk, and talk, and talk some more. What are you going to do?

I shrug my shoulders because I have no idea since I have to wait for a minute for my voice to come back.

Professor Ursa: Well Gemma.

I was shocked that Professor Ursa came for S.D. training, that Libby and I sat down quickly.

Libby: Oh my stars.

Professor Ursa: Just because you're not speaking today does not mean you're not working today. Please, levitate that rock.

I focused my wish energy to levitate the rock, and to my surprise, I was able to levitate it. Usually, I couldn't be able to levitate objects before.

Libby: Supper Celestial Gemma.

Professor Ursa: Not bad, it appears with your lack of voice you have gained focus. In fact, I now want you to levitate me.

I dropped the rock because I was so nervous. I never levitate a person before.

Libby: OMS, you can do it, Gemma.

I focus and believe in myself since Libby believes in me. I used my wish energy, and I was able to levitate Professor Ursa.

Gemma: Jumping Jupiter I did it.

I hold Libby's hand in excitement, and my voice has come back. Sage's weird tea actually works.

Gemma: I actually levitated Professor Ursa on the ground, and then she just falls. **(Professor Ursa: Well, now we know that Gemma has the ability to learn if she ever learned to keep quiet) (Sorry, I couldn't hear what Gemma was saying when Professor Ursa was talking.)** Professor Ursa speaks.

* * *

After I have finished having the conversation with Libby, I went back up the stairs back to the Halo Halls.

Libby: Gemma, I can't believe that your voice is back.

Gemma: I know, it thanks to Sage's weird tea. I have to thank her when I see her.

Tessa: I never saw that type of tea before,

As I was walking, I saw Sage talking with Cassie.

Gemma: Sage.

Sage: Oh I Gemma, I see that your voice is back.

Gemma: Well it's thanks to your weird tea.

Tessa: I never saw anything like that. Can I have one of each type to examine them?

Sage: Maybe later, I haven't sorted it out yet.

Tessa: Maybe later?

Sage: Sure.

Tessa: Thank you, bye.

Gemma: Later Sage.

Sage: Bye Gemma, bye Tessa.

After I have a conversation with Sage, I walked to the Celestial Cafe for dinner.


	24. Shoot for the Stars

**Sage's POV:**

I was walking out of S.D training, with Leona, Scarlet, Libby, Vega, and Scarlet. During our S.D. training, we just learn about shooting stars. I was so intrigued by it that I have to try to catch one myself. In fact, I happen to catch a shooting star back when I was little. As I was walking, down the Halo Halls MO-J4 came up to us.

MO-J4: Hello Miss Sage, Miss Libby, Miss Leona, Miss Vega, and Miss Scarlet. Is there anything you need.

Sage: In fact, there is. Do you know a place to find a lot of shooting stars?

MO-J4: Yes, in fact, there is, but you could get caught.

Sage: Well I wanted to see real shooting stars.

Libby: Oh my stars, I would love to see that.

Vega: Me too, it would be a great opportunity to study more about them.

Leona: I would love to see that.

Scarlet: Well I'm heading back to my dorm to have some relaxation.

Sage: Okay then, let's go.

MO-J4: Yes Miss Sage.

As MO-J4 walked us to the place to see shooting stars. I was amazed by this. I set down the blanket and watched them as they fly across the sky super fast with Vega, Leona, and Libby.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

Libby: OMS, do you think that Lady Stella going to teach us to catch shooting stars?

Vega: I don't know, it's super-advanced.

Leona: Really, because I caught a shooting star.

Vega: Woah.

Libby: Oh my stars.

Sage: You know, I've caught a shooting star or two. Care to see who can catch the most Leona?

MO-J4: I don't know if that's a really wise. After all, you're out where you might be seen.

Leona: Come on Sage, let's catch some stars.

 **As Leona and Sage ran to catch some shooting stars. Leona jumped up and caught a shooting star.**

Leona: Wow

Libby: OMS.

 **Sage also jumped up and caught herself a shooting star.**

Libby: Stunning.

 **Leona was spinning in** **the sky and she caught** **two** **shooting stars.**

 **Sage jumped up super** **high and caught herself three shooting stars.**

Vega: Brilliant.

 **As Vega and Libby were cheering for Sage and Leona, MO-J4 saw that Lady Stella was coming.**

MO- J4: Jupiter's moon! Lady Stella is coming. Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert!

 **As MO- J4 was hovering back and forth with his eyes was glowing red, Leona and Sage hid** **their shooting** **stars behind their back.**

Lady Stella: Sage, Leona.

Leona and Sage: Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Impressive star catching, and maybe once you've been trained. You'll be able to catch one as big as this.

 **Lady Stella jumped really high I'm** **the air and caught the biggest shooting** **star ever.**

Leona: Solar flare.

Sage: Shooting Stars.

 **Everyone** **cheered for Lady Stella, and MO-J4 just fainted** **from shocked.**


	25. Star Party

**Sage's POV:**

The Star Darlings, and I were eating our breakfast at the Celestial Cafe. As we were eating, all of us got a message from Lady Stella on our Star-Zap. It told us to meet in her office immediately.

Sage: Why do you think that Lady Stella wants us in her office?

Vivica: Probably to expel you from Starling Academy.

Sage: I don't think that's the reason Vivica.

Vivica: Well it probably is because of the extra tutoring you guys get, you're probably failing.

Vega: That not true, I got perfect grades in every class.

Vivica: We'll see about that Star Dipper.

As Vivica left our table, I was so relieved that she's gone, that girl was getting on my nerves.

Sage: Thank goodness Vivica is gone, I hated when she called us that. Come on let's go to Lady Stella's office to find out what she wants with us.

As we walked into her office and took our seats, Lady Stella was standing right next to the table.

Lady Stella: Star Salutations girls.

Star Darlings: Star Salutation Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Girls, you are probably wondering why you are in my office. Don't worry, you girls are not in trouble. I was so impressed with how hard you work to help save Starland, so as a special treat, you can have the day off just for today.

Vega: What do you mean Lady Stella?

Lady Stella: You girls won't be having any class for today, even S.D. training. I have notified your teachers about your absences. So you can do anything you want to do. Just as long you don't get in trouble. Just relax and have fun.

Sage: Your joking right?

Lady Stella: I am not joking Sage.

All of us were excited for our day off that I didn't know what to do.

Libby: Girls this calls for a party.

Sage: Great idea Libby, a party is just the thing we need to relax.

Clover: I might have some time practicing my DJ skills for the Shining Star Dance.

Astra: I'm going to play a little game of star ball.

Scarlet: I'll play with you, Astra.

Astra: Great.

Piper: Finally I can have some time for some relaxing meditation.

Adora: I could work on some fashion designs for the Shining Star Dance.

Tessa: I'll make some tasty snacks for us.

Gemma: I'm going to help pass them out, sis.

Vega: This will give me a lot of time to study.

We were all looking at Vega with a confused look. It sounds like studying is Vega way to relax.

Vega: What, studying is important.

I was looking at Cassie, and she looks sorrowful that she couldn't take her pet glowfur Bitty out. Maybe telling the truth would help just like Cedar would say.

I whisper it in her ears, and she gave a long sigh.

Cassie: Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Yes Cassie?

Cassie: I have something to tell you.

Lady Stella: What is it, Cassie?

Cassie: I have a pet glowfur on campus.

Everyone started to stare at Cassie.

Cassie: Sorry. I know that pets aren't allowed on school ground, but she was my mother's pet after my parents completed their life cycle. Bitty was all I have left of my parents. And I was afraid that she was going to get lonely at home, so I snuck her into my dorm room.

Lady Stella: Cassie, I'm so sorry for your loss. So I'll let you keep you pet glowfur on campus, as long as it doesn't cause any trouble.

Cassie: I will. Star Salutation Lady Stella.

Lady Stella: Okay girls, you may leave now.

In a few starsec, all of us went out of Lady Stella's office and back to our dorm room to get the stuff for our party. As Cassie and I were walking back to our dorm room, we ran into Vivica again.

Vivica: So Sage, I bet Lady Stella kicked you and the rest of the Star Dippers out of campus.

Sage: We got the day off from class.

Vivica: What!

Sage: It's true, Lady Stella decided to give us a break for all of our hard work. In fact, we were having a party to help us relaxed.

Vivica: I'm going to talk to Lady Stella about that.

As Vivica was walking to Lady Stella's office to complain about it, Cassie and I continue walking back to our dorm.

As soon as I got some blankets, some pillows, and Cassie got her pet glowfur. We went to the Star Quad where everyone was there, including MO-J4.

Sage: MO-J4, what are you doing here?

MO-J4: Ah Miss Sage, Lady Stella told us about the Star Darlings day off. So she asked me to help you relaxed in any way I can help.

Sage: Stars above, thanks, MO-J4.

MO-J4: Anything for you Miss Sage.

As I lay down the blankets and pillows, everyone went to do their own thing for relaxing. Adora was using her Star-Zap. Vega was reading her holo-books for studying. Clover was practicing her DJ skills on her turntables. Cassie was playing with her pet glowfur Bitty. Gemma was passing some snacks that Tessa made. Astra and Scarlet were playing a game of star ball. Piper was doing some meditating. Finally, Libby, Leona, and I were lying down.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 ** _Oh oh oh oh_**

Libby: Ah, this is the life.

 **Scarlet and Astra was using their star energy to passed the star ball to each other.**

Vega: I don't know if I have time for all of this lounging around. I really should be studying.

Libby: Vega will you please relax.

 **Gemma passed a tray full of sliced ozziefruit for Vega. She accepted it and took a bite.**

Vega: Okay.

 **Clover was making music on her turntables.**

 _ **Make a wish now**_

 _ **Close our eyes**_

Leona: Clover sweet beat.

 **Leona started getting up and dance.**

 _ **Believe with all our might**_

Sage: MO-J4 how about some lighting?

 **Sage started kneeling on one foot before she started to get up.**

 _ **Spark a dream**_  
 _ **Light it up**_  
 _ **Til it burns bright**_

MO-J4: Certainly Miss Sage.

 **MO-J4 started hovering in the sky and started spinning with red, green, and blue lights.**

 _ **Nothing in the universe**_  
 _ **Can knock us down**_  
 _ **We can have it all**_  
 _ **We got each other now**_

Sage: Super Celestial. Libby, Vega, Adora, come dance with us.

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

Libby: Well you don't have to ask me twice.

 **Libby, Vega, and Adora got up and started dancing.**

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

Sage: Tessa, Gemma, Cassie come on.

 **Tessa, Gemma started to dance, will Cassie pick up her glowfur Bitty and started dancing with her.**

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

Sage: Scarlet, Astra join us.

 _ **Anything is possible**_

Scarlet: Fine.

 **Astra grabbed Scarlet, and everyone started dancing.**

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

Libby: Whoo.

Vega: Shine on.

Leona: Oooh Yeah

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_  
 _ **Anything is possible**_

MO-J4: Ooh Ooh. I'm getting dizzy, but I'm having fun.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As we dance for an hour, we all sat down in a circle.

Libby: So girls, what do you want to do?

Sage: I know, how about we get to know each other better.

Leona: That's a starmazing idea.

Sage: Okay then, Astra can you passed me the star ball?

Astra: Sure Sage.

Sage: Okay here's how it goes. I'll go first and talk about myself; then I pass the star ball to someone else, and they get to talk about themselves. Then the person who has the star ball passes to someone else besides the one that already went. This keeps going until everyone have a turn. Also, you only have five starmins limit.

Sage: Okay then, here goes. First I start with my name, my school year, then I talk about myself, favorite color, where I'm from, my interest, my good and bad points, star passion, and to finish things off, my wish. Feel free to make a comment.

Sage: Hi, my name is Sage, I'm a first-year at Starling Academy. I wanted to be a Wish-Granter ever since I saw my first shooting star. Being admitted to Starling Academy was like a dream come true.

Sage: When it comes to energy manipulations, I can out-glow anyone! It's always easy for me. Even as a baby, I could levitate my toys! But because of my natural talents, I sometimes forget that I have a lot to learn from school. I use my gift for energy manipulation to play blazing guitar solos in the band.

Sage: I am a bold, positive force, full of charisma, who always looks on the bright side. I am lighthearted and luminous and finds it easy to make new friends. I'm confident vibe attracts others into my orbit. But I'm is not all twinkles and starlight. I sometimes say things without thinking and then falls over myself apologizing!

Sage: My mom, Indirra, is a top wish energy scientist and my dad, Leonard, works in the government. I have a seven-year-old twin brother, Archer, and Helio-who, love nothing more than annoying their me. Grew up in a big rambling house in Starland City, along with my parents and grandmother, Gran.

Sage: My favorite color is lavender, and my hometown is Starland City. My interest is travel, adventure, telling stories, nature, and philosophy. My good points are being honest, adventurous, curious, optimistic, friendly, and relaxed. My bad points are a quick temper! I can also be restless, irresponsible, and too trusting of others' opinions, and I may jump to conclusions. My star passion is playing lead guitar like a rock star. My wish is to be the best wish-granter Starland has ever seen. Now I am going to pass the star ball to Cassie.

I passed the star ball to Cassie, and it was her turn to speak.

* * *

Cassie: Hi my name is Cassie, and I'm a first-year at Starling Academy. My journey has been a bumpy one, to say the least. After losing my parents when I was six, I was raised by her uncle, Andreas. A best-selling author who sells mooniums of holo-books a year. I usually appear as a recurring character in my uncle's series, as a brilliant young sleuth who often assists the main character on cases. My uncle had to travel Starland a lot for business, extensively on book tours and often left me to fend for herself. But she did often accompany him on his trips, though. If I didn't feel like going, she stayed at home (in a large mansion) with the housekeeper, Marta, a sweet older woman who was as close to me as if she were my grandmother. Because I was often left to fend for myself, I found comfort in charting constellations and reading books. To this day, I read regularly.

Cassie: I am supersmart, loyal, and a logical thinker. I'm really happy to be at Starling Academy, and more than anything, I want to have friends, but I'm shy and tends to hold back my true feelings. I'm more comfortable sharing them in a note than saying them out loud. The truth is I misses her parents a lot. I appear to be guarded and closed off, but what I'm really afraid of is that if I get close to someone, they'll leave me like her parents did.

Libby: Well it is nice that you told us about this, and we promised that we would never leave you. Right girls?

Starlings: Right Libby.

Cassie: Thanks, guys. My best friend is a glowfur named Bitty. Bitty was my mom's pet glowfur years ago. It's true that the academy doesn't allow pets in the dorm, but I march to the signal of my pulsar.

Leona: Actually, you reminded me of my sister Duchess.

Cassie: My hometown is Old Prism, and favorite color is pinkish-white. My interest is reading, and craftsmanship, and my good points are extremely imaginative and artistic. I am very intuitive. My bad points can be distrustful, jealous, moody, and brooding. My star passion is curling up with a really good mystery book. My wish is to be more independent and confident and less fearful. Now I am going to pass the star ball to Libby.

As Cassie passed the star ball to Libby, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Libby: Hi my name is Libby, and I'm a first-year at Starling Academy. My parents are Erica and Miles, have absolutely astronomical careers and tons of money. As an only child, I grew up never wanting for anything. And the kids in her Radiant Hills neighborhood were just as lucky. I thought life was that easy for everyone until a few years ago when I met a girl who'd never had her own doll. I gave her one, and the girl's radiant joy and gratitude ignited a spirit of giving in me.

Libby: I had started small, donating the toys that I didn't play with to a children's hospital. My parents were amused, calling me "our little philanthropist," but when I next gave away every other toy I owned and then asked for donations to her favorite charity instead of gifts on my Bright Day, they began to object. My parents were happy about their daughter's spark of generosity-until I started giving almost all my possessions away! My mom and dad went supernova furious when that became a habit for her! They especially did not appreciate it when I questioned their lavish lifestyle, which they felt they deserved, as they had earned it through their hard work. I can be a bit impulsive and irresponsible sometimes, but my heart is in the right place.

Libby: Now that I'm at Starling Academy, my parents have stopped giving me spending money. But that's fine with me. Helping others is what really strokes my glow. In fact, she star dreams about becoming the student body president so I can help everybody!

Cassie: Wow, that was a nice thing to do.

Libby: Thanks, Cassie, now where was I? Oh yes, my hometown is Starland City, and my favorite color is pink. My good points are being generous, articulate, gracious, diplomatic, and bad points can be indecisive and may try too hard to please everyone. My star passion is playing my top-of-the-line keytar. Finally, the years of piano lessons make sense! My wish is to give everyone what they need both on Starland and through wish granting on Wishworld. Now I am going to pass the star ball to Gemma.

As Libby passed the star ball to Gemma, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Gemma: Hi my name is Gemma, and I'm a first-year at Starling Academy. I'm popular and hilarious, and also super chatty. I pretty much says anything and everything that pops into my head. There's never a moment of silence around me. When I was younger, I even talked to farm animals because they were such great listeners.

Gemma: I love my big sister, Tessa, but I want to get out from under Tessa's glow. Everybody loves Tessa, so I feel she has to be "on" all the time to stand out. I want everyone to like me, and if I even _think_ someone doesn't, I stress about it for days. The only time I'm quiet is when I'm drifting across a peaceful lake in a rowboat.

Gemma: Tessa and I are part of a family that likes to tease; it's how we show affection. But my starcasm can offend others without her meaning it to. I need to learn how to rein in her energy.

Gemma: My hometown is Solar Springs, and my favorite color is orange. My interests are sharing my thoughts about almost anything; my good points are being friendly, easygoing, funny, extroverted, and social. She knows a little bit about everything. My bad points are talks-a-lot and can be a little too honest sometimes and offend others. I have a short attention span and can be superficial. My star passion is cracking up her friends. My wish is to be valued for my opinions on everything. Now I'll pass the star ball to my sister Tessa.

As Gemma passed the star ball to Tessa, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Tessa: Hi my name is Tessa, and I'm a third-year at Starling Academy. From the time she began to sparkle, I showed a love of the pleasures in life, like soft, luxurious blankets, long naps, and gourmet meals. Lucky for me, my mom is a renowned Starland chef who taught me how to create delicious meals from the fresh and abundant herbs and produces that grew on our family's farm.

Tessa: I may enjoy creature comforts, but I will still put all her effort into any project I decide to tackle. My approach to life is "Work hard, play hard!"

Tessa: My friends and sister, Gemma, will tell you I'm also super loyal to those she loves- and that includes animals as well as people. I have a deep connection with Starland's magical creatures. Just be careful when trying to win an argument with me. I'm always convinced I'm right, and I can be incredibly stubborn! My favorite season is the Time of New Beginnings. I love rolling down a hill of freshly mowed grass!

Tessa: My favorite color is Emerald Green, and my hometown is Solar Springs. My interest is food, flowers, and love. My good points are warm, charming, affectionate, trustworthy, and dependable. I have incredible drive and commitment. My bad points are that I do not like to be rushed.I can be quite stubborn and often says no. I do not deal well with change and is prone to exaggeration. I can be easily sidetracked. My star passion is cooking for her friends and trying new foods. My wish is to be successful enough so I can enjoy a life of luxury. Now I'm going to pass the star ball to Astra.

As Tessa passed the star ball to Astra, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Astra: Finally it's my turn. My name is Astra, and I'm a second-year at Starling Academy. I reach for the stars in everything I do. I'm strong and unstoppable. Growing up, I earned a galaxy of star trophies for athletics. I mastered practically every sport, from energy volley to star bases to star ball. I even love to play sports in the pouring rain! In fact, it was Starling Academy's star ball team that made me want to apply to the school in the first place. Now I'm the team's most stellar player.

Astra: But coming to Starling Academy, where everyone wants to be the best, presented me with new challenges. I learned that I had to bring a sizzling new level of energy to my athletics _and_ my studies if she was going to stay on top.

Astra: All this focus on winning has its downside. I can be brash and act like I the center of the universe, and that can push friends out of my orbit.

Astra: My favorite color is red, and my hometown is Gleemington. My interest is individual sports. My good points are energetic, brave, clever, and confident. I have boundless energy and is always direct and to the point. My bad points are that I'm sometimes cocky, self-centered, condescending, and brash. My star passion is competing in sports or just about anything! My wish is to be the most famous athlete on Starland! And to win... at everything! Now I am going to pass the star ball to Clover.

As Astra passed the star ball to Clover, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Clover: Hi my name is Clover, and I'm a second-year at Starling Academy. I have had a wildly unusual childhood. I'm part of the Flying Molensa Family, one of Starland's most illustrious circus acts! My extended family is made up of acrobats, jugglers; star swallowers-you name it. As you might imagine, I have a lot of unique talents, such as doing backflips, making cotton candy, and playing guitar while standing on a galloping galliope!

Clover: Though I can play almost any instrument, what I really love to do is write celestial songs and deejay, so I'm a perfect addition to the Star Darlings' band.

Clover: I am a born performer, always cracking jokes and making people laugh. But sometimes I have a hard time turning off the performer in me. Still, I always super supportive of my friends and helps keep the vibe light. Living on campus is a big adjustment for me, though. Since I come from a circus family, I never stayed in one place for more than a week!

Clover: My favorite color is purple, and my interest is music, painting, and studying. My good points are great self-discipline, patience, and willpower. I am also creative, responsible, dependable, and extremely loyal. My bad points can be hard to read, and I is reserved with those I doesn't know. I'm afraid to take risks and can be a wisecracker at times. My star passion is being a DJ and writing songs. My wish is to be the best songwriter and DJ on Starland. Now I'm going to pass the star ball to Piper.

As Clover passed the star ball to Piper, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Piper: Hi my name is Piper, and I'm a second-year at Starling Academy. I seem to float through life as if I'm on my own astral plane. I'm ethereal and speaks with a voice that's calming and smooth as silk. But sometimes I give the other girls the heebie-jeebies. I'm psychic and is always telling my friends about visions I had and looked for spirits.

Piper: To my credit, my upbringing was unusual. I lived in a mysterious old house far out in the countryside with my energetic grandmother and an aloof older brother. The house had a reputation for being haunted, and practically no one ever came to visit. But that was fine with me. I made friends with the luminous spirits and chattered with them every day!

Piper: When I don't have my head in the cosmos, I'm pretty fun. I'm also super artistic and writes beautiful poetry. I am currently working on an epic poem about wishes. I expect it to be four hundred thousand lines long. But I'm currently only on line thirty! My connection to the magic all around me makes me a perfect Star Darling.

Piper: My hometown is The Gloomy Flats, and my favorite color is seafoam green. My interest is composing poetry and writing in her dream journal. My good points are giving, kind, and sensitive. She is very intuitive and aware. My bad points can be dreamy, absent minded, and wishy-washy. She can also be moody and easily swayed by the opinions of others. My star passion is daydreaming and writing poems. My wish is to become the best version of herself she can be and to share that by writing books. I am going to pass the star ball to Vega.

As Piper passed the star ball to Vega, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Vega: Hi my name is Vega, and I'm a second-year at Starling Academy. I work as hard as any student at Starling Academy- and probably harder than I needs to. But that kind of laser focus is what you need if you want to be the brightest star in school.

Vega: I grew up with my mom, Virginia, in a small apartment in the center of a dull factory town, and I realized that my ticket to a different kind of life was focusing on school and aiming for the stars; after that, it was pretty much all straight As.

Vega: Yep, I am something of a perfectionist.

Vega: I make lists and checks them twice, sometimes even three times. I'm a planner, and it's helped me so far. But when it comes to wish granting, I have to learn to use my instincts and intuition. Even Lady Stella told her I need to relax a bit and take time out for a glimmer of fun. I love to dance, and playing the bass guitar in the Star Darlings' band really makes me sparkle! I also love crunching through fallen leaves on a chilly day in the Time of Letting Go.

Vega: My favorite color is blue, and my hometown is Kaleidoscope City. My interest is exercising, analyzing, cleaning, and solving puzzles. My good points are reliable, observant, organized, and very focused. My bad points can be opinionated about everything, and she can be fussy, uptight, critical, arrogant, and easily embarrassed. My star passion is pPlays bass guitar with ultra precision. My wish is to be the top student at Starling Academy. I will now pass the star ball to Adora.

As Vega passed the star ball to Adora, it was now her turn to talk.

* * *

Adora: Hi my name is Adora, and I'm a third-year at Starling Academy. No detail is too small for me. I love analyzing and examining everything. I'm cool and clear-headed; my opinion is that emotion just gets in the way of good decision making.

Adora: While I spend my days in the lab, I also love to put on a glimmering dress and go out dancing, too! When I got my first microscope, the very first thing I looked at was a sequin. From that moment on, I've been dedicated to the science of fashion and style. Whether I'm trying to create a new sparkly fabric or stardust eyeliner; I throw myself wholeheartedly into my work. I want to invent a stretchy fabric that responds to music. If I succeed your clothes will literally dance with you!

Adora: My technical skills are at the genius level, but my personal skills need an upgrade. Some of my friends say that I can be cold and detached, as if I constantly analyzing everything around her which, I actually am!

Adora: My favorite color is sky blue, with silver specks. My hometown is Starland City. My interests are science, anything new and different. My good points are clever and popular and care about the world around me. I'm a deep thinker. My bad points can have my head in the clouds and be thinking about other things. My star passion is problem solving, especially in math and science! My wish is to be the top fashion designer in Starland. I will now pass the star ball to Leona.

As Adora pass the star ball to Leona, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Leona: Hi my name is Leona, and I'm a third-year at Starling Academy.I have all the sparkle it takes to become a top Wish-Granter. But ever since my first glow, all I really wanted to be is a star glittering pop star!

Going to Starling Academy is my way of breaking away from my routine existence in the lifeless town of Flairfield. My family thinks it's great that I have ambition, but they don't get the whole "I have to be in the spotlight" thing. Instead, my parents want her to work as a bookkeeper in my dad's shoe repair shop. But I have her head in the stars, and there's no way I am going to let that happen.

Leona: I don't just stand out in a crowd her super radiance can consume the crowd! But for all my glimmering self-confidence, I sometimes forget that it isn't always about her all the time. Even though I love being the center of attention, I have to remember I'm part of a team and get my star charts back in order!I can't stand being cold. I love lying out in the sun in the Time of Lumiere. I have two brothers. There's Felix, who is the recently promoted assistant manager of the shoe shop, which I won't tell him that his boss is our father, and Garfield, who claims he has a girlfriend which I'll believe it when I see it. I also have two sisters named Duchess and Francesca.

Leona: My favorite color is gold, and my hometown is Flairfield. My interest is acting, performing, and dressing up. My good points are confident, hardworking, generous, open-minded, optimistic, caring, and a strong leader. My bad points can be vain, opinionated, selfish, bossy, dramatic, and stubborn and are prone to losing her temper. My star passion is singing and performing. What else? My wish is to be the most famous pop star on Starland. I will pass the star ball to Scarlet.

As Leona passed the star ball to Scarlet, it was her turn to talk.

* * *

Scarlet: Of course give the person who is totally negative last. My name is Scarlet, and I'm a third-year student. I went from being homeschooled while on tour with my parents to being with girls my own age all day, every day. It hasn't been easy. To me classmates, I seem to be in a completely different orbit. And that's just fine with me. I'm confident, strong, and independent.

My parents are super-stellar classical musicians who, for as long as I can remember, have played in the planet's most star-studded concert halls. They were thrilled when I showed an interest in music. But they wanted me to take up the starflooty, a delicate woodwind instrument. Instead, my rebellious nature led me to the drums! As an only child on the road with my family most of the year; I had to learn how to entertain herself. I know I need to work on opening up to the other girls, but I've been a loner my whole life. I'm just not a warm, fuzzy, touchy-feely kind of girl.

My wish-granting potential is off the charts. Now if I could only grant my own wish to find a place where I feel comfortable letting my inner light shine through.

My favorite color is black, and my hometown is New Prism. My interest is crystal climbing, and other extreme sports, magic, and thrill seeking. My good points are confident, intense, passionate, magnetic, curious, and very brave. My bad points is a being a loner and can alienate others by being secretive, arrogant, stubborn, and jealous. My star passion is skateboarding and playing the drums. My wish is to live on Wishworld.

* * *

Sage: Okay now that everyone got a chance to talk about themselves, let's put our hands in and say go Star Darlings.

Scarlet: Why would we do that?

Sage: I read this that teams do this to help believe in themselves, so why don't we do it.

Scarlet: Fine I'll do it.

Sage: Great, everyone put there arms in, and when I count to three everyone say go Star Darlings. Okay.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and put there arms in.

Sage: Okay, on the count of three. One... two... three.

Star Darlings: Go Star Darlings!

After that, everyone pack up their stuff, and head to their dorm for some rest.


	26. Just Dancing

**Sage's POV:**

As I was going to the Star Cavern for my S.D training, when I saw Clover was using her turntables while Libby was dancing.

Sage: Hey Libby, what are you doing?

Libby: Hello Sage, we were just practicing our dance move for the Shining Star Dance. Do you want to join us?

Sage: Sorry, but I have to go to my S.D. training. I'm going to learn about wishling's personality and behavior.

Libby: We'll if you're done do you want to dance with me?

Sage: Sure, I'll be back soon.

As I finished my conversation with the girls, I continue walking to the Wish Cavern.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **In the Star-Quad Clover was practicing her DJ skills, while Libby and Leona were practicing their dancing for the Shining Star Dance.**

Libby: Oh my stars Clover. Your beats are sure to be the hit of the Shining Star Dance.

Leona: Oh yeah. This beat is so jamming it makes my dance move shine even brighter.

 **Leona got up and started dancing with Libby. As soon as they started dancing Vega came along with her holo-books.**

Vega: Ooh dancing. I love dancing.

 **Vega put her holo-book down on the bench where Cassie was sitting and walked over to Libby and Leona. She began to dance really. What's the word that I would describe her dancing? Maybe awkward. Well whatever it is, it's horrible. It even makes Clover stop using her turntables.**

Vega: Why the music stops?

Libby: Wow, is that really how you dance Vega?

Vega: Yeah, smooth moves right?

Leona: More like sad moves.

Vega: *gasp* Libby, Leona, what do you mean?

Libby: Vega darling, you are my friend, and I simply can not let you step on the Shining Star Dance floor dancing like that.

Vega: Is it bad?

Libby: It's dreadful. Fortunately, you have three talented Star Darlings to help you.

Leona: That's right, well have you dancing like a pro in no time.

Bitty reappear on top of Vega's holo-books sleeping.

Vega: Oh, then I better take notes.

 **Vega used her wish energy to get her notebook and pen.**

Leona: Hey Clover, can you give us a beat?

 **Clover nodded and started playing some music on her turntables.**

Libby: Now, what you want to do is move like this.

Libby used her wish energy to make Vega dance like her.

Vega: Okay.

 **Vega started writing down the notes in her notebook.**

Vega: Streaking Stars, this is cool.

Leona: Cool? Vega, Libby's dance moves are cute, but I think you want to be a star.

 **Leona used her wish energy to make Vega dance like her.**

Vega: Yeah Leona, these dance moves are totally over the moon.

 **Vega took down some of Leona's moves in her notebook.**

Libby: Well I think you lost your moons, Leona. I actually trained for years with a dance instructor which was star certified. Yeah.

 **Libby used her wish energy to make Vega dance like her, but Leona used her wish energy to make Vega dance like her.**

Leona: Yeah I can tell because your stars are too on point

Libby: Well, someone woken on the wrong side of the sun today.

Leona: I woke up perfectly sunny thank you very much. Someone is just harshing all my stars.

 **Little did they know that their arguing was harshing Vega's stars by making her move uncomfortably. Her pen continued writing carefully about this. I take that back about what I said about Vega's dancing. This is even worse than before.**

Vega: Ahhhh! You are both harshing my stars, and you got to stop now!

 **Vega used her wish energy to stop Libby and Leona from arguing.**

Leona: Woah.

Libby: Oh my stars.

Vega: Look, I appreciate you trying to help me, but the fact is no star are identical to another. We each shine with our own unique style.

Vega said as she helped Libby up.

Libby: Vega, your right, I'm so sorry.

Leona: Aww, me too. We just got completely carried away.

Vega: Thank girls.

 **Vega hugged Libby and Leona.**

Vega: Clover! Can I get a beat?!

 **Clover gave Vega a thumbs up and started using her turntables. Libby and Leona started dancing like Vega, and they were completely enjoying it.**

Vega: Uh.

Libby: Woo hoo.

Vega: Huh.

Leona: Yeeeaaah.

 **Cassie started dancing like Vega, and she picked up her sleeping glowfur Bitty.**

Cassie: Wooh, wooh, wooh.

Bitty **started purring and dancing to the beat. And Tessa, Cassie, Libby, Gemma, Leona, and Adora started dancing to their own style.**

Vega: Yeah, uh huh

Leona: That's it, Vega.

Libby: Nice moves.

Leona: That's it Vega you show them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, WinxStarDracoFire here, sorry it took so long to update. I did some roleplay, and I have to do my book report which is due at the end of the week. Plus it's my birthday on October 20th. Since it is almost Halloween, I want you to tell me what are you going to dressed up as. I think I'm going to dressed up as Hawk SnowWhite from Regal Academy, if I can find the things that I need for my costume, and if my parents let me.**


	27. Dear Libby

**Sage's POV:**

I was playing a game of starball with Libby, Leona, Vega, Clover, and Scarlet. I was having a lot of fun until Libby's Star-Zap rang.

Libby: OMS girls, guess this riddle that Ganymede sent me.

Oh boy, here we go again.

Libby: What's pink, fun, and sparkling all over?

Scarlet: My nightmares.

Libby: Me. Ganymede was talking about me. Isn't he the most super zoomiest boy I know. I can't wait for the Shining Star Dance; I saw this super sparkly pink outfit that I think I'll wear for the dance.

Okay, this getting way too out of control. All Libby talks about is pink, boys, party, and sparkle. All of this is giving me a major headache; she's harshing all of my stars. I have to do something about this. As Libby left the starball field, I asked the girls to meet me at the Illumination Library.

* * *

Sage: Girls, I hate to say it, but we have a serious problem with one of the Star Darlings.

Leona: OMS Sage, Scarlet is standing right there.

Scarlet: No Leona, someone with even more serious problems than me.

Leona: Oh her. Yeah her star is totally stroving

Clover: It's true, her beat is repeating.

Vega: And thanks to that broken record, I haven't been able to study.

We all look at her in confusion. Really Vega? Studying.

Vega: What? Studying is important.

Sage: So we agree that she is harshing all of our stars. The question is what are we going to do about it?

We thought for a moment for away to show Libby her problem.

Clover: OMS girls, I just thought of the perfect starcure for Libby's problem. (Huddling up with the girls while whispering) First I need to collect every word that Libby say.

* * *

Tomorrow during lunch, clover used her Star-Zap to record every word that Libby said.

Libby: Oh my stars, I just saw this super stary pink outfit. I neverseen this color pink before. It was like a super sparkle pink.

* * *

As we were in the Star Quad, Libby told us about Ganymede.

Libby: Oh my stars, you all have to meet Ganymedebecause he the zoomiest boy ever. And I think he also knows some other super zoomy boys at Star Prep. And OMS, aren't boys just totes zoom?

* * *

We were in the Wish Caverns for ours S. , and was allowed to have our study period on class or when we go down to Wishworld. We were trying to get Libby to talk to us. However she was focusing reading her holo-book. When she looked at us, everyone except Scarlet smiled at Libby to make her think we don't up to something. She smiled and waved at us before she went back to reading. We gave Scarlet the signal for you talk to Libby.

Scarlet: Fine.

Scarlet walked up and sat next to Libby.

Scarlet: So Libby, tells us about the Shining Star Dance.

Libby: Oh my stars, I don't know what you girls are wearing. But I'm going to wear PINK!

* * *

After we collect enough words, Clover went to spend the night working on her song to show Libby her problem.

* * *

 **Clover's POV:**

As I was listening to Libby's words very closely, I try using a tape loop to find a sound beat that will show Libby her problem. I was having a hard time because I have to listen to Libby's voice over and over again. As I was listening, I finally found it. The perfect way to show Libby her problem.

* * *

The next morning, I called Sage, Vega, Leona, and Scarlet about my solution to Libby's problem. As I showed them the song, they finally agree that this is going to help show Libby her problem.

As Libby came into the common room, I have set everything up. I hope this works.

Libby: Oh my stars girls. What's going on? Is this a party?

Scarlet: No, this is an intervention.

Sage: We think you have a problem Libby.

Libby: What me a problem? Hehehe no. But I don't have any problems.

Vega: You do, and you have to face it.

Leona: Hit it, Clover.

As I turn on the music, Libby face grew with horror. We all gave her our concern while the music is playing.

 **Pink Pink Pink Pink**

Boys Boys **Oh My Stars**

 **Pink Pink Pink Super Zoomy Sparkle**

 **Pink Pink Pink Pink**

 **Boys Boys OMS Zoom**

 **Pink Pink Pink Pink**

 **Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys Boys boys boys boys boys**

Libby: Oh my stars, that is... THE BEST SONG EVER!

Clover, Sage, Vega, Scarlet, and Leona: WHAT!

Sage: But don't you see that you have a problem?

Libby: Hu, no no no no no. The only problem would be if Clover doesn't play that at the Shining Star Dance. Give me a beat Clover.

I played the music again, and instead of showing Libby her problems, I created the best song for Libby that she loves to dance to the music.

 **Pink Pink Pink**

Scarlet: Augh.

Sage: Agh.

 **Boys Boys**

Scarlet: Unbelievable.

Vega: Oh no.

Libby: Whoo hoo.

 **OMS Sparkle**

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. I just wanted to say, Happy Birthday to me. Right now I'm turning 16, and I can't wait for Halloween. Please tell me what you are wearing. I've been _dying_ to know.**

 **Hehe see, I just made a Halloween pun.**


	28. Paint by Numbers

**Vega's POV:**

I was walking to Leona's table and to sit down and have lunch with her. As I was about to eat my mushmoons, I saw Leona mixing up her food together and eating it.

Vega: Eww Leona, you just mixed your mushmoons with your garble greens.

Leona: Mmm Yeah and it's so delicious, you should totally try it.

Vega: No no no no, I have a system. Everything is compartmentalized for optimal nutrition. One vitamin at a time.

I ate my mushmoons to devour its taste, and nutrition.

Leona: Well good luck with that, I got to get to class.

Leona left while I continue eating my lunch.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **Vega was in the Wish Cavern with Piper, Tessa, Gemma, and Leona for her S.D. training with Lady Stella.**

Lady Stella: Alright Star Darlings. As Wish-Granters it is important that you understand how your wisher feels. So today, I want you to get in touch with your feelings from this lesson of Aspirational Art.

 **Lady Stella showed the girls a picture of glorange, cocomoon, a jar of** moonbug **, and a rubber duckie.**

Lady Stella: You will be painting a picture of these objects expressing how they made you feel.

Leona: Super-celestial, let's go.

 **Leona started tossing paint at her canvas on her easel.**

 _ **You can try to steal my air**_  
 _ **I'm not going anywhere but up**_  
 _ **Up, anywhere but up**_

 **Vega was visualizing on how to paint her painting.**

Vega: Hmm, glorange, cocomoon, jar of moonbug, rubber duckie.

 **After visualizing, she started painting her canvas.**

Vega: Brilliant, stellar.

 **Leona and Vega continue to paint their painting until Lady Stella said that their time is up.**

 _ **You can try to steal my air**_  
 _ **I'm not going anywhere but up**_  
 _ **Up, anywhere but up**_

Lady Stella: Alright Star Darlings, times up, paint down.

* * *

 **Vega's POV:**

As I was putting the finishing touches on my painting, I looked at Leona's art, and I can't believe she made some splatter paint. She is not going to get a good grade.

Vega: Oh Leona.

Lady Stella: Now let's see what you have done.

As Lady, Stella flips our canvases; I was waiting for her to give me a gold star.

Lady Stella: Fascinating girls, you obviously heard my instructions differently. Leona, you get a shining star.

Vega: What!

Leona: Thank you, Lady Stella.

I was so shocked, upset, and angry at Leona, why did she get a shining star even though she painted some mushy gobbledygook?

Lady Stella: And Vega you get a smooth star.

Vega: What, a smooth star, but I never get a smooth star, never. My stars always shine.

Lady Stella: Well I'm happy to discuss the lesson later Vega. Now I need to assess the other girls' art now.

* * *

Vega: A smooth star, but I paint the objects just the way they look, and you paint a bunch of mushy gobbledygook. And you got a shining star for that.

Leona: Well actually Vega, I got a shining star because I follow Lady Stella's instruction.

Vega: What do you mean?

Leona: She didn't ask us to paint how they look, she asked us to paint on they made us feel. And I guessed it made me feel like a bunch of mushy gobbledygook. Hehaha, kinda like your food right now.

Vega: Ah! I mushed my food together.

Leona: Mmm, looks delicious.

I stuck my fork on my food and ate it. And it tastes magnificent.

Vega: Mmm, taste delicious too.

As I was eating, I saw Leona take a star-pic of me eating.

Vega: What did you just do?

Leona: I send that star-pic to Lady Stella. The star student may have taken time to learn the lesson, but she finally shines.

Vega: Oh yeah.

We started eating my food, and if weren't for Leona, I wouldn't learn to express my feelings.

* * *

 **Hey guys WinxStarDracoFire here, sorry if I took so long to update since my computer was acting very funny, but I was able to fix it. Right now I couldn't find the things I need to make my costume, so I decide to go as the Prince of Thieves for Halloween. Just three more chapters, and I'll be talking about Sage going to Ever After. For now, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	29. Science of Fashion

**Sage's POV:**

I was having some stress with my outfit for the Shining Star Dance. I have a lot of clothes that I couldn't decide what to wear. I already asked Adora for help, and she agreed to help me. As I was taking out my clothes that I couldn't decide for the Shining Star Dance, there was a knocked on my dorm room door, and Adora came in.

Sage: Hi Adora, and thank you for helping me.

Adora: No problem Sage, I'll create an outfit that is entirely going to shine. By using science to create it.

Sage: Okay then, here are my outfits.

I showed Adora my outfits and she started taking zap-pic of my clothes, it took her about five star-min to take a photo of all of my outfits, then we went to her common room to program her star-zap. I have no idea what she is doing.

* * *

Sage: I don't understand Adora. You been programming your star-zap for an hour now. Wouldn't it be easier to go to my room so I can try on my clothes and see what works? I don't even understand how you're going to use science create a fashionable outfit for me to wear at the Shining Star Dance.

As I turn around I saw Adora took a picture of me and my clothes on her Star-Zap.

Sage: Oh my stars, that's me and the pictures of my outfits that you took zap-pics of. Great galaxies Adora, you're doing it, you're creating fashion with science.

She started assembling my outfits and designing it.

Sage: Ooh that one's super starry.

Love that one too.

Moons and stars.

So cute.

Any of those outfits would be fantastic for the Shining Star Dance. Once I tried them on I'm sure I'll see which one really shine.

I hugged Adora for helping me find the perfect outfit.

Sage: Oh, Adora I don't know how you did it, but you actually created an outfit that's super-celestial.


	30. Choc It Up

**Scarlet's POV:**

I was so bored during S.D. training, I already know a lot about Wishworld and their cultures, I need something new and exciting. Maybe I can ask Lady Stella for some Wishling artifact after class. When I heard that Sage was talking that the chocolate on Wishworld tasted so good, I have got to try some. As I remember, I overheard that Lady Stella has some 100-year-old wishling chocolate in her office. After S.D. training, I quietly walked into Lady Stella's office to find some. Before I was about to enter her office, I heard that annoying first-year student Sage.

* * *

Sage: Hey Scarlet.

Scarlet: Get out of here goody two stars. I'm trying to taste chocolate.

Sage: You're breaking into Lady Stella's office?

Scarlet: Obviously, she has 100-year-old wishling chocolate in her cabinet.

Sage: Ooh, I heard that Wishworld have something called cheese and that gets better with age.

Scarlet: Exactly, I figure it's got to be the same with chocolate.

Sage: Okay, I'll keep a lookout. Go Go Go.

As I ran into Lady Stella's office, Sage stand by her door to make sure that no one is near her office door.

I quietly looked around to where would Lady Stella put the chocolate, and I founded her cabinet.

Scarlet: Starf yeah.

I quietly tip toe to the cabinet, making sure no one is around, open and take out the chocolate, unwrapped it, and to took a bite out of it. As I was eating it, taste nasty that I have to spit it out. I placed the chocolate back into her cabinet and ran out Lady Stella's office.

Scarlet: Freaking fireball!

Sage: Is it delicious?

Scarlet: Nasty, maybe it needs to be 200 years old.

Sage: Eww.

* * *

Sage followed me when we ran through the Halo Halls hoping that nobody had seen us.

Scarlet: Man that chocolate taste is nasty.

Sage: Maybe it's too old, you should probably try it when it is fresh. Probably like the chocolate milk I drank when I go down to Wishworld.

Scarlet: Okay. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks for being a lookout.

Sage: You're welcome anything for a friend.

Well, I know that Sage could be annoying to me, but she is a good friend.


	31. Liberated

**Sage's POV:**

Well S.D training was so tiring since we were learning about Wishling's dream and behaviors, but at least Vega, Scarlet, Leona, Libby, and I can finally relax from all of our hard work.

Libby: Oh my stars, the Shining Star Dance is coming up soon, and I get to wear my super sparkly pink outfit to dance with Ganymede, the super zoomiest boy I know.

Or maybe not. Libby continued to talk about pink, boys, and parties that it's harshing my stars.

Scarlet: That is it! I can't take it anymore. Libby, you have a huge problem.

Libby: What are you talking about I don't have any problem.

Scarlet: Yes you do. You keep talking about pink, boys, and parties that are driving me insane. You are harshing my stars.

Libby: Oh come on guys you don't think that I keep talking about that do you?

Vega: Sorry Libby but Scarlet is correct. You've been harshing our stars that I haven't been able to study.

Leona: For once I agree with Scarlet.

Libby: Oh come on Sage, you're my friend. I don't bother you.

Sage: Sorry Libby, but I have to agree with Scarlet.

Libby: Oh I see, I think I'll leave you girls alone.

* * *

 **Libby's POV:**

I was walking down Serenity Gardens thinking to myself about what Scarlet said to me.

Libby: I don't know why, but the other Star Darlings seem to think that I'm just this frivolous girl because I chatted away about pink, and boys, and parties. But Oh my stars there is more to me than that.

As I was walking I got hit in the head with a rotten glorange.

Libby: Ah glorange.

As I looked up all the glorange trees were rotten. I think the negative wish energy is affecting all the plants in Starland.

Libby: *gasp* I better get the girls.

* * *

I went to the Lightning Lounge were Leona was singing, Vega was studying, Sage was practicing her guitar, and Scarlet is drawing something alone.

Libby: Girls you better come with me.

Before they can say anything I grabbed Vega's hand and started running to the Serenity Gardens with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Libby: Hurry hurry hurry hurry.

Scarlet: Is this about pink?

Sage: Or boys?

Leona: Or parties?

Seriously do I even talk a lot about those topics?

Libby: No, I swear my stars. Look.

I pointed to the glorange to show them what I mean.

Libby: Look the negative energy is beginning to affect the plants in Starland. We have to do something to fix this.

Leona: We will Libby.

Leona gave me her right hand and I grabbed on to it.

Vega: That's right.

Vega started to hold Leona's other hand.

Sage: Cause we're Star Darlings.

Sage started holding Vega's other hand.

Scarlet: Fine.

Scarlet held both Sage's and my hand.

We focused our positive wish energy and released it to restored the glorange trees back to normal.

Libby: Oh my stars girls. Look what we just did.

Vega: Whoa, you really do care.

Libby: Oh yeah. Now that the trees are sparkly again, this would be the perfect place for a party.

Leona: Out of here.

Sage: Here we go.

Libby: We can decorate all in pink, and invite the boys from Star Prep. Whoo hoo, it will be super starry.

* * *

 **Hey, guys WinxStarDracoFire here. That is it. This is the last Star Darling clips and videos that I have watched. Now it is time for me to tell you about Sage going back to Ever After. Well, stay tuned to see this mysterious stranger from Ever After that is arriving to Starland. Well, see you guys soon. I'll be updating just a bit.**


	32. Getting Suspicous

**Sage's POV:**

I was having a blast with Cassie after I told her that I am the reincarnation of Raven Queen and that I'm from Ever After High. She couldn't stop asking me questions about that place. We were in our dorm room talking about it, and she couldn't stop asking me questions about that location. It has already been three starmonths Since I became a Star Darling. I made new friends with the other Star Darlings, even though we fight or argue with each other. I also went down to Wishworld to grant a lot of Wishlings' wishes and came back with a ton of positive wish energy, went to the Shining Star Dance with all my friends, and even joined a band with Leona as lead singer, Libby on keytar, Vega on bass guitar, Scarlet on drums, and I played lead guitar. I also join the explorer's club, and the book club under Cassie's request.

On my first trip to Wishworld, I made a couple of mistakes like wearing jeans and sneakers at school, wearing my backpack on my chest, show off with the long division problem, and I got the wrong wisher. I thought it was Jane the new girl at school who doesn't have any friends since she was transferred from Connecticut. Her wish was to have the best birthday party ever so she can have friends. But my true wisher was Genevieve. Everyone thought she is the meanest and a spoiled girl at school. Her wish was that people would realize that she is a sweet girl. Just because she is rich doesn't mean she is mean or spoiled, after I had shown how sweet Genevieve is, Jane and Genevieve made some new friends and got invited to go shopping and have sleepovers. The positive wish energy from Genevieve was so powerful and pure because It wasn't involved with her, it had affected everyone else at the party. It was such a shame that I have to wipe their memories away with my goodbye hugs. Even though I just made some new friends. But it was for their own good. I will always remember them and the fun times we have with each other. I also learned how to make tie dye shorts. The first time wasn't perfect because I was new to this. But next time I'll make it perfect.

I told Cassie what out was like over there. The types of fashion, food, places, subjects/classes, the people, the animals/creatures, history, and the royal and rebel conflict. I even told her the fairytales that Wishling used to read when they are little. I told her the fairytales and nursery rhymes of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Alice in Wonderland, and Little Red Riding Hood. Also The 12 Dancing Princesses, Beauty and the Beast, The Tree Little Pigs, Rapunzel, The Snow Queen, The Little Mermaid, Jack and the Beanstalk, Hansel and Gretel, The Frog Prince, Robin Hood. And finally The Swan Princess, Thumbelina, Pinocchio, Humpty Dumpty, The Pied Piper, Little Bo Peep, Jack and Jill, The Nutcracker, and The Three Billy Goat Gruff. I thought she was going to get bored of hearing all these stories, but she was quite interested in it. I told her of my adventures at Ever After High. Like Legacy Day, True Hearts Day, Thronecoming, The Spring Festival, and The Adventures in Wonderland which I told her what it's like over there. Usually, the rules, school, clothes, and the whole place is filled with madness and craziness. I also told her Riddlish the language of Wonderland. Which she doesn't understand, it was all right because I don't get it at all. But I'm used to crazy nonsense.

"Wow, I didn't even know a world like that even exist," Cassie said as

" I know, you can say it is magical," I smiled back at her.

"I would like to go there sometimes. The books over there might be starmazing stories," Cassie said in excitement.

"They are great. I can't believe that after I told you the story that I am from, you're still not afraid of me."

"Sage, I know the real you. You're not mean or scary. You're a sweet, brave, kind, hard working, helpful, and fun girl," Cassie smiled at me.

"Aww thanks, Cassie," I said as I gave her a huge hug.

"So, I know a couple of songs from Ever After. Do you want to hear them?" I asked her.

"Sure," Cassie replied as she lay down on my bed getting ready to listen to my song.

I grabbed my guitar and started getting ready to play.

"This is the Ever After High Anthem. This song is about choosing your own life," I said as I was about to sing.

* * *

 **Ever After High Theme Song**

 _ **Sage: Oooooooooh!**_

 _ **They told you everything was waiting for you,**_  
 _ **They told you everything was set in stone,**_  
 _ **But now you're feeling like a different ending,**_  
 _ **Sometimes you gotta find it on your own.**_

 _ **It's an open book,**_  
 _ **A road in reverse,**_  
 _ **A brand new hook,**_  
 _ **Forget that curse!**_  
 _ **It's a Rebel cause,**_  
 _ **With a Royal heart,**_  
 _ **Rewrite, ignite, restart!**_

 _ **'Cause it's your life,**_  
 _ **It's your time,**_  
 _ **Go forward or rewind!**_

 _ **'Cause you're Royal,**_  
 _ **You're Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Royal and Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High.**_

 _ **Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Pick the lock,**_  
 _ **Wind** **the clock,**_  
 _ **Turn the tables,**_  
 _ **Mix and match until you make your mark!**_  
 _ **Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway,**_  
 _ **All you need is a little spark.**_

 _ **No more "once upon a time",**_  
 _ **No more verse, no more rhyme,**_  
 _ **No more permanent ink,**_  
 _ **This is not what you think.**_

 _ **It's a Rebel cause,**_  
 _ **With a Royal heart,**_  
 _ **Rewrite, ignite, restart!**_

 _ **'Cause it's your life,**_  
 _ **It's your time,**_  
 _ **Go forward or rewind!**_

 _ **'Cause you're Royal,**_  
 _ **You're Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Royal and Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High.**_

 _ **When beauty isn't what it seems,**_  
 _ **Sometimes the beast will dare to dream!**_

 _ **'Cause it's your life,**_  
 _ **It's your time,**_  
 _ **Go forward or rewind!**_

 _ **(One, two, three)**_

 _ **'Cause you're Royal,**_  
 _ **You're Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together (more than one together),**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Royal and Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High.**_

 _ **'Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life),**_  
 _ **You're a Rebel,**_  
 _ **You're more than one together (It's your time!),**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Royal and Rebel (Go forward!),**_  
 _ **You're more than one together,**_  
 _ **However you go Ever in Ever After High (Or rewind!).**_

* * *

After I had finished, Cassie started clapping.

"Thank you. Wonderland inspired this next song. It let your imagination, creativity, curiosity take flight. Anything is possibly in Wonderland.

* * *

 **Do You Wonder**

 _ **Sage: Uh oh,**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Oh oh oh,**_

 _ **I know a place to go,**_  
 _ **That no one else will know,**_  
 _ **You and me discovering,**_  
 _ **Another world (Another world)**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_  
 _ **Run with me,**_  
 _ **We're falling down,**_  
 _ **We're feeling free,**_  
 _ **We can be,**_  
 _ **Anything we want to be,**_

 _ **(Here we go),**_  
 _ **(Here we go),**_  
 _ **(Here we go!)**_

 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **If you look inside,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **Maybe we could fly,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What we could be,**_  
 _ **What we could see,**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **'Cause you'll never know,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What is possible,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What we could be,**_  
 _ **Come to Wonderland with me.**_

 _ **Ever After,**_  
 _ **Ever After,**_  
 _ **Ever After,**_

 _ **We are on a thrilling ride,**_  
 _ **We just can't believe our eyes,**_  
 _ **You and me discovering another world (another world),**_  
 _ **Trust me now,**_  
 _ **Don't be afraid,**_

 _ **I promise you it's worth the wait,**_  
 _ **We can see everything,**_  
 _ **We've never seen,**_  
 _ **Never seen...**_

 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **If you look inside,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **Maybe we could fly,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What we could be,**_  
 _ **What we could see,**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **'Cause you'll never know,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What is possible,**_  
 _ **Do you wonder,**_  
 _ **What we could be,**_

 _ **Come to Wonderland with me,**_  
 _ **Ooooh,**_  
 _ **Come to Wonderland with me,**_  
 _ **Ooooh,**_  
 _ **Come to Wonderland with me.**_

* * *

After I had finished the song, Cassie started clapping.

"That was starmazing, Wonderland sound so fantastic," Cassie said.

"Thanks, this next song is showing that princesses are powerful,"

* * *

 **Power Princess Shining Bright**

 _ **Sage: Looking for my Ever After,  
Don't wanna see my dreams get shattered,  
Everybody says I have to, got to, wait around just to be rescued,**_

 _ **Not gonna sit alone in a tower,**_  
 _ **I'll show the world my princess power,**_  
 _ **Standing up and I am stronger,**_  
 _ **Listen to my heart 'cause it's getting louder,**_

 _ **This feeling inside,**_  
 _ **It's coming alive,**_  
 _ **No more waiting now,**_

 _ **See the fire in our eyes,**_  
 _ **It's burning brighter,**_  
 _ **Let go of the fear and fly,**_  
 _ **Higher and higher,**_

 _ **Rise up - the sky's the limit now,**_  
 _ **At Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Power princess shining bright.**_

 _ **You know we'll play the game,**_  
 _ **But we'll do it our own way,**_  
 _ **Don't wanna let it go down in flames,**_  
 _ **This is how we ride now, side-by-side now,**_

 _ **They didn't think that we could,**_  
 _ **Come out from behind the shadows,**_  
 _ **We're standing up, and then we're stronger,**_  
 _ **Listen to our hearts 'cause they're getting louder,**_

 _ **This feeling inside,**_  
 _ **It's coming alive,**_  
 _ **No more waiting now,**_

 _ **See the fire in our eyes,**_  
 _ **It's burning brighter,**_  
 _ **Let go of the fear and fly,**_  
 _ **Higher and higher,**_

 _ **Rise up - the sky's the limit now,**_  
 _ **At Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Power princess shining bright.**_

 _ **Millions of flashing lights,**_  
 _ **Hearts ready to take flight,**_  
 _ **This feeling's taking over,**_  
 _ **Can't hold it in no more,**_

 _ **Don't ever wanna come down,**_  
 _ **My heart is soaring now,**_  
 _ **This fire's burning brighter,**_

 _ **See the fire in our eyes,**_  
 _ **It's burning brighter,**_  
 _ **Let go of the fear and fly,**_  
 _ **Higher and higher,**_

 _ **Rise up - the sky's the limit now,**_  
 _ **At Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Power princess shining bright.**_

 _ **See the fire in our eyes,**_  
 _ **It's burning brighter,**_  
 _ **Let go of the fear and fly (ooh),**_  
 _ **Higher and higher,**_

 _ **Rise up - the sky's the limit now (limit now),**_  
 _ **At Ever After High,**_  
 _ **Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,**_  
 _ **Power princess shining bright!**_

* * *

"I love it so much. That song showed that girls could do anything guys can do. If they worked and tried hard," Cassie said while clapping.

"Just like a wish," I said as I was getting ready with my guitar, "This last song is about following your dream."

* * *

 **Live Your Dream**

 **Sage: Yours is not the typical every day fairy tale,  
Like they tell,  
Write your story,  
Fill the page,  
Feel the power as you take the stage,**

 **You're so alive under sparkling skies,  
Epic Winter has arrived,  
Tell your tale, make it good,  
Do the things you thought you never could,**

 **It's your turn,  
It's you time,  
For all your dreams to come alive,  
It's your turn,  
It's your time,  
Don't wait to come alive!**

 **Find your power, be a queen,  
Take the lead in your story,  
Just live your dream, live your dream,  
Ohwa, ohwa,oh oh!**

* * *

I finished the song, and Cassie started hugging me.

"That was some great singing Sage," Cassie said.

"Thanks," I replied, "I used to sing when I was in Ever After. Music always helps me calm down, relax and relieve stress. I also won the talent show there. I know some Taylor Quick's song, but I think that's enough singing for today."

"That is so cool," Cassie replied in amazement.

"Yeah, but Leona is the best singer in all of Starland. I don't want to complete with her. I just want to sing just for fun. Now come on. I need to take a break and walk around campus. After that, I think I should create an autobiography of Raven's life. You can help me if you want."

"Sure," Cassie replied.

As we both got out of our dorm rooms, Leona and Clover was sitting in our common room.

"Leona, Clover what are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Well Clover and I were preparing some new songs until we heard someone singing and playing music in your dorm room," Leona said.

Oh starf, I think they heard me played.

"That was Sage," Cassie said.

Great now things are going to get even worse.

"Cassie!" I yelled at my roommate.

"I didn't know you can sing Sage, " Leona replied.

"Well, I only sing to calm myself down and relieve stress. Besides, everyone in Starling Academy knows that you're the best singer ever."

"That's true," she replied.

"So Sage," said Clover as she got up from the couch,"Can you tell me those songs are about?"

"It means nothing," I lied, "Come on Cassie we got to go."

"Right Sage," she said as we both dashed out of the Little Dipper Dormitory as fast as we could avoiding the other Star Darlings.

"That was a close one. I don't know how long I can keep this secret up,"

"Sage," Cassie said, "You should do what Cedar would do. Tell the truth,"

"I don't know Cassie," I answered, " What if they knew the real me? What if they see how truly different I really am?"

"Sage, they don't care who you are. They all saw what's inside your heart. You were born to be a natural leader. They might not care if you are a princess, an evil witch, a Wishling, or a Starling. They love you for who you are. No matter what."

"Thanks, Cassie. I'll tell them the truth when the time is right.

* * *

 **Clover's POV:**

As we saw Sage and Cassie left the Little Dipper Dormitory, I knew that Sage was hiding something. She wouldn't tell us about those songs she'd been singing. And I think that Cassie knows what Sage is hiding.

"Leona, I think Sage is hiding something from us, "I told her.

"No kidding," she replied, "She's been spending a lot of time talking with Cassie. I know they are roommates, but they don't talk to each other that much."

"I know, let's get the other Star Darlings besides Sage and Cassie for a meeting."

"Starmazing idea Clover."

"Great, let's have it at the Illumination Library."

"Super Stellar."

We got out our Star-Zap and called the other Star Darlings besides Sage and Cassie to meet in the Illumination Library for a meeting, but they can't tell Sage or Cassie. After we send our message. We headed toward the Illumination Library. When all of the Star Darlings besides Sage and Cassie are here. We started the meeting.

* * *

"So Clover, Leona, why did you call us for this meeting and didn't invite Sage or Cassie?" Scarlet asked.

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked.

"Gemma, don't you remember that clover and Leona told us not to tell Sage or Cassie about the meeting?" Gemma's older sister Tessa asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Well, this meeting is about Sage. We think she is keeping a secret from us," Leona answered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Listen to this," I said as I played the songs on my Star-Zap. I was lucky to record it without Sage and Cassie noticing it. When the four songs were over, the girls were amazed by the songs.

"Wow. That was... THE BEST SONG EVER!" Libby yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone in the Lumination Library shushed at Libby.

"Hehe, sorry," Libby said in embarrassment.

"Well, Libby is correct. That is the best songs you wrote Clover," Adora replied.

"Yeah, super stellar singing Leona," Astra responded.

"Well, that wasn't Leona singing," I said which cause the others besides Leona in confusion, "It was Sage, and I didn't even write those songs."

"Wait, you mean that Sage was singing those songs?" Astra asked.

"Yes, and she must be sharing them with Cassie. So I think we should find out what there were talking about."

"OMS," Vega said, "Maybe she's behind all of the negative energy that is threatening Starland."

"Excuse me?" Leona asked.

"Think about it. Maybe this is the reason why Sage is so secretive to us,"

"But she's a Star Darling, and our friend," Libby replied.

"Plus she wanted to be the best Wish-Granter in all of Starland. We don't have any proof that she's behind all of this," Scarlet added.

"But still, this is going on the Odd Wall," Vega said as she was programming her Star-Zap.

"Well, I'm going to find what Sage is up to," I said.

"Well count me in," Leona replied.

"Me too," Vega replied.

I can see that Astra looks angry for being the third to replied, but she sounds like she'd agree with me.

"Me three," Astra said.

"I'm in," Tessa said.

"I don't like looking into other Starling business, but I'll do it," Libby replied.

"I'm with my sister," Gemma said.

"I see great sorrow inside Sage's mind. I'll do whatever I can to help," Piper answered.

"I'll see how I can help," Adora said.

We all stared at Scarlet. In a few starsecs, she agreed to help us.

"Fine, I'll join you."

"Great, now let's find out what Sage is up to," I said as we left the Illumination Library to find Sage or Cassie.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. Well, this is the first part of Sage going to wish the world. Today is Raven Queen birthday so happy birthday to her. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Please tell us about what you're thankful for. I'm thankful for food, family, sun, moon, stars, and water. I can't wait for tomorrow since the Nickelodeon movie Legends of the Hidden Temple is about to begin at 8 P.M. Pacific Time. I'm so excited to watch it. Now that the other Star Darlings are getting suspicious about Sage, how do you think she'll get out of this mess? Hope you like the songs, and remember about the certain person from Ever After that is going to Starland. Well then, see you soon.**


	33. Sage's Love

**Sage's POV:**

I started having a feeling that the other Star Darlings are acting suspiciously around me. They've been following and listening to everything me and Cassie say or do. Every time I looked at them; they pretended that they were doing absolutely nothing. When I asked them what they are doing, they pretended that they don't know anything. It almost feels like when Scarlet was a suspect for the negative wish energy crisis and was kicked out of the Star Darlings by Ophelia who was her replacement. It turns out Ophelia isn't Star Darling material, and Scarlet was truly a Star Darlings. It looks like someone wanted to get rid of Scarlet to made the wish mission failed. The only question is who wanted to replace Scarlet with Ophelia? After I had finished my class and S.D. training, Cassie and I would head towards our dorm room, making sure no one is there listening so we can work on an autobiography when I was Raven Queen at Ever After High. I would write down my life as Raven Queen, and Cassie helps proofread my work and write part of the story. However, I need to make sure that Cassie has all the facts straighten out. As we were finishing the part of my childhood when I was little, I decided to show her the picture of me as Raven Queen and the love of my life Dexter Charming.

"Cassie let's call it a day, I wanted to show you something."

"Sure Sage," Cassie replied. "What is it?"

"Well, I think I should show you this picture," I answered as I showed her the picture of Dexter and me together.

"Wow, those two look happy together," Cassie replied.

"I'm glad you like them," I said as I smiled at her, "That girl is Raven Queen which is me, and the boy is Dexter Charming the love of my life."

"Wait a minute," Cassie said in shocked, " That girl is you and that boy is your boyfriend?"

"Yes," I answer, " Dexter was my first love."

"Aw, that is so cute," she replied,"You sure picked a good one."

"Yeah I love him with all my heart. I even love his blue eyes. Whenever he take his glasses off, all the girls who look at him faint. You see it's a charming thing."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"You see, every Charming has their way to make girls or boy fall in love with them," I explained, " Like Dexter's blue eyes that make girls faint when someone looks into it when his glasses are off. There's also Daring's shining teeth and good looks, his teeth are so shiny like a mirror, and it could blind people. F8nally, Darling has her flowing platinum blond hair which makes time starts to slow down when people look at it.

"Woah," Cassie said in amazement, "That is charming."

"Yeah, but I have to break up with him because all of the Royals hates Dexter and me. After that, I committed suicide by drinking poison, and let C.A. Cupid have him as her boyfriend. She obviously has a crush on him."

"Wait, who's C.A Cupid?" Cassie asked.

"Well her real name is Chariclo Arganthone Cupid. She is the adopted daughter of Eros the God of love. She was founded in his doorstep one night. No one knows who's her real parents are," I explained.

"Okay, what fairytale is she from?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, Cupid isn't from a fairy tale, she's a myth." I replied," That's why she doesn't have a happy ending. You know, I should tell you the names of the students, and teachers at Ever After High, which students are royals or rebels, their parents, and what fairytales are they from."

" Okay maybe later," Cassie said as I started to make a sad look. When Cassie started looking at my face, she was started to get worried, "Uh Sage, why do you have that sad look on your face?"

I could tell what Cassie was thinking, so I tried to hide my feelings for Dexter. "Oh that it's just,"

"You missed him," Cassie said.

"Huh?" I look at Cassie with a confused look.

"You miss Dexter," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can see it, Sage. Even though you feel happy that Dexter is dating Cupid, deep down you miss him, the love of your life. And he probably misses you too," she answered

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes it was," she answered

"Well it's true," I said, "I still love him with all of my heart."

"Yeah like Cupid said, True love will always find a way."

"Yeah I do miss him dearly," I said.

"Well I'm going to the Illumination Library," Cassie said as she got up and walk to the door.

"Okay I'll be here," I said, "See you later Cassie."

"See you, Sage," she said as she exited our dorm room.

As I saw, Cassie left the dorm room, I hid all of our Raven's Autobiography work in my closet. That way none of the Star Darlings can't find it. After I had finished putting everything away, I lied down on my bed and looked up at the stars.

"Oh Dex, I wished I could stay with you," I said to myself and started crying.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Ever After High**

 **Dexter's POV:**

I was heading to Maddie's Wonderland Tea shop to cheer me up. After I placed a purple rose on Raven's coffin, she looks beautiful even in death. When I was done, a little five-year-old boy with fair skin, black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, with black shorts, and red sneakers.

"Excuse me," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I was placing a purple rose in Raven's coffin," I answered.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because she was the love of my life. I missed her dearly,"

"I see how sad you are, here. I want you to have this," he said as he gave me a coin for the wishing well. I don't know why I need this, but I think I'll make a wish later.

"We thanks," I said to the boy, but he disappears.

I went to the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe for some of Maddie Hatter's tea.

"Hello Dexter, what can I get for you?" Maddie asked me.

"I just want some tea," I replied.

"Okay, what type of tea?" she asked.

"Anything will be all right," I replied.

"Hahaha," Maddie said while laughing.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Dexter you silly dilly," Maddie said, "You can't have anything. You must have something or everything."

"Okay, I'll have the special," I replied.

"Okay, one fire-breathing dizzy bubbly flying upside down colorful madness mint tea coming right up," Maddie said.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said Okay then, one fire-breathing dizzy bubbly flying upside down colorful madness mint tea coming right up," she repeated.

In a few seconds, a three spout teapot with pink and green stripes came right in front of me and poured tea in a purple and pink teacup. Literally.

"Why do they call it a fire-breathing dizzy bubbly flying upside down colorful madness mint tea?" I asked.

As soon as I said it, the tea started shooting fire, spinning around in a circle fast, while bubbles fly out of it, flying upside down, changing different colors, and doing a lot of crazy things.

"Oh, that's why," I said. "On second thought I'll have a bubbly blueberry tea."

"Fine," Maddie said in a bored tone.

Maddie took the tea away and came back with a cup of blueberry tea. The bubbles that came out of the tea has the scent of blueberry. I started drinking the tea while eating a caramel cookie which reminds me a lot of Raven since caramel is her favorite food. I went to the counter and paid for the tea and cookies.

"Now the clock has run. I need to see a dead black crow's box. That I can bring a hot beverage of leaves before I missed the sun," Maddie spoke in riddlish.

"Uh, translation please?" I asked.

" _It's time_ for me to go to _Raven's coffin_ so that I can _put_ some _tea_ before it's late," she answered.

"Oh, well I went to Raven's coffin, so I'll be heading for the wishing well. A boy gave me a coin for it. Well see you later Maddie," I said.

"See you later Dexter," she replied.

I exited Maddie's tea shop and headed toward the wishing well.

"I wished that you can stay with me Rae," I said to myself.

* * *

 **Make You Stay by Girl and The Dreamcatcher**

 **Dexter: I'd sing acapella in the rain**  
 **Let the whole world think I've gone insane**  
 **Give you all my money, and my name**  
 **Dexter and Sage: Nothing I wouldn't do,**  
 **Nothing I wouldn't do**

 **Sage: When I'm crazy and I don't know why**  
 **Would you pull me down and read my mind?**  
 **Would you still send shivers up my spine?**  
 **Dexter and Sage: Nothin' I wouldn't do, nothin' I wouldn't do**

 **Dexter and Sage: We could be, we could be anything tonight**  
 **Just tell me everything you like (like)**  
 **Can't you see**  
 **We could be something if we try?**  
 **Just tell me how to make you mine (mine)**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Sage: I would break the laws of gravity**  
 **Dexter: Kill it for you in the first degree**  
 **Dexter and Sage: Shut the world out when you need to breathe**  
 **Nothing I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't do**

 **Dexter and Sage: We could be, we could be anything tonight**  
 **Just tell me everything you like (like)**  
 **Can't you see**  
 **We could be something if we try?**  
 **Just tell me how to make you mine (mine)**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Sage: Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**  
 **-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Dexter and Sage: Cause I've never known love like this**  
 **Never known love like this**  
 **Sage: Yeah-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Dexter and Sage: We could be, we could be anything tonight**  
 **Just tell me everything you like (like)**  
 **Can't you see**  
 **We could be something if we try?**  
 **Just tell me how to make you mine (mine)**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **Dexter and Sage: What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **What have I gotta do to make you,**  
 **Stay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

 **(Yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay, yeah-ah-ay-ay-ay)**

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

After I finished singing my song for Rae. I hold out my coin for the wishing well. But I don't know what I want for my wish. I thought about it for a little bit; then I figured out what I wanted to for my wish.

"I don't know if it's possible, but I wished to see Raven Queen alive again in her body. That way we could be together again and have our own happily ever after," I said as I let go of the coin, and stared at it as it falls the well.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **Unknown to Dexter, a sparkling wish orb came out of the well and flew into the sky heading straight for Starland.**

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I just watch the Nickelodeon movie " Legends of The Hidden Temple, " and I got to say BEST MOVIE EVER! The was so exciting and hilarious. Well, today is Sage's Bright Day so Happy Bright Day Sage. Sorry I don't know how to talk in Riddlish, I just got the book "Ever After High: Madeline Hatter's Guide to Riddlish!: A Topsy-Turvy Write-In Book". Also, I saw the Star Darling special, and I love it. Especially that I get to here all the Star Darlings' voices. I hope you guys can find out the Ever After High character going to Starland. Well, see you later.**


	34. The Star Story

**Sage's POV:**

I was starting to feel uncomfortable around the other Star Darlings. They've started asking Cassie and me a lot of strange questions and giving me the cold shoulders. We're still friends and have a normal conversation, but do they have to follow me everywhere I go? I think that they're on to my secret or thought that I was the one behind all of the negative energy that is threatening Starland. Right now, Cassie and I were about to finish Raven's autobiography. We decided that the title of the book should be called, "The Life of Raven Ebony Queen from Ever After,"

"And done, well that's the last chapter of the book," I said.

"Yeah I know," Cassie replied," The is the best and the first book that I have ever written."

"Seriously?" I asked surprised that Cassie never wrote a book before.

"Yeah, I always love reading books, and I never got a chance to write one before," she told me.

"Well, it looks like your wish has come true," I joked cause I knew that wasn't Cassie's real wish.

"Thank you, Sage," she said.

"I should be the one thanking you," I said, " I wouldn't be able to finish this story without your help."

"Well you don't have to," she said, "I was enjoying writing the story."

"Well you only live once upon a time," I said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means you only live once," I answered.

"Oh, I still don't get it," she said.

"It means that you have only one life to live so live it so that you are satisfied with the results," I explained to her.

"Okay now I get it," she said.

"Well every story has a beginning, and some stories are written in the stars," I said.

"Well, that is true," Cassie said, "Some inspiration can be found by looking at the stars," she replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Ever After High**

 **Dexter's POV:**

I was walking around Ever After High thinking of something to do. As I was walking, I ran into Apple, and she was looking a lot better.

"Hey Apple," I said to her, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she replied.

"So are you doing anything?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Do you want to go to the Hocus Latte?" I suggested.

"Sure," she answered.

We went to the Hocus Latte and ordered our usual, and we decided to chat while we waited for our latte to be ready.

"So, what do you want to talk about," she asked.

"I don't know, maybe about Raven?" I suggested which I'm going to regret since it only brings bad memories.

"It's my fault that Raven's gone," she said, "If I didn't force her to sign the Storybook of Legends and followed her destiny, none of this would've happened."

"Apple you need to stop blaming yourself for Raven's death," I said.

"But it's all true. I was the reason why Raven killed herself. I was an awful person. She's right. I was selfish. If I could go back in time and change something, it would be stopping myself from hurting her," she said.

"Apple listen to me. I know you feel sorry for Raven's death, but you have to stop beating yourself up for what you did," I told her," Maybe you should remember all the wonderful things you did with Raven," I told her.

"But most of those memories are about bad things I did to her," she replied.

"Well, try to find a happy, fun memory that you spent time with her. That will lift your mood," I told her.

"Thank Dex," she said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Well, there was this time when we were in Nursery Rhyme Elementary School. When I first meet Raven, we were having a good time laughing, and playing with each other. However, when I showed them to my best friends forever after Briar and Blondie, they told me that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen and she was evil. This made Raven so angry that she cast dark magic and it hit me. I was okay, but I was so scared knowing that she was evil, and the person who is going to poison me. After that we never talk, see, or hang out with each other," she told me, "I still remember that day."

* * *

 **Flashback to the day that Apple and Raven were friends.**

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **A young Apple and Raven were running around the playground having fun. Apple was wearing a small red dress with red sneakers, while Raven was wearing a purple dress with black sneakers.**

"Raven we'll always be best friends forever after right?" Apple White asked.

"Sure," Raven Queen said nervously knowing that Apple is Snow White's daughter.

 **As they were playing in the playground, Apple saw her best friends forever after Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes. Briar was wearing a pink dress with red sneakers, while Blondie was wearing a yellow and blue dress with blue sneakers.**

"Raven you should meet my best friends forever after, they'll love you," Apple said.

"Apple I don't think that's such a good idea..." Raven said as Apple her pulled hand and ran to Briar and Blondie.

"Briar, Blondie, I like you to meet Raven," she said.

"Hi," Raven said nervously.

"Apple what is wrong with you?" Briar said.

"What are you doing with the Evil Queen's daughter?" Blondie said.

"What are you talking about?" Apple asked.

"Raven is the Evil Queen's daughter. Her mother is the one who poisons your mom!" Briar yelled.

"She is evil!" Blondie screamed.

"I not evil," Raven proclaimed.

"Yes you are," Briar said.

"Apple if you don't get away from her, you'll end up just like your mother," Blondie said.

"Can you please leave me alone," Raven said trying to hold her sadness.

"Sure we'll leave you alone, as soon as you leave us alone. Cause you are a monster!" Briar screamed.

 **Raven so angry that purple fire surrounded her.** "I said leave me alone!" Raven screamed as dark magic shot all over the place and she accidentally hit Apple.

"Apple!" Briar and Blondie screamed as they went to their best friend. Briar got furious and looked at Raven who started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry," Raven apologized.

"Sorry?!" Briar yelled, " You almost killed Apple. You are a monster."

Raven started to cry and ran away from them.

* * *

 **Flashback ended**

 **Dexter's POV:**

"Wow I didn't know about that," I told her.

"Yeah, I thought she did it on purpose, but it was an accident. I should've believed her, but all I did was abandon her," Apple said.

"Well, I think it was great of you to tell me what happen," I told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"As I recall, a few day after the incident I was started to fall in love with her," I told her, " I still remember that day."

* * *

 **Flashback a few days after the incident**

 **Narrator's POV:**

 **A young Dexter was wearing a blue shirt a gold crown, black glasses, and blue sneakers. He was sitting at a table eating his lunch while looking at Raven sitting alone at the table. She was so beautiful that his heart skipped a beat. When he saw her feeling down, he decided to walk up to her.**

"Hi can I sit here?" he asked.

"Well if you're crazy to sit next to the daughter of the Evil Queen sure," she replied as Dexter sits next to her.

"Hi my name is Dexter, Dexter Charming," he said.

"Raven, Raven Queen," she replied.

"So I was wondering, would you like to hang out with me after school?" he asked.

"Sure," Raven said s she smiled at him.

"Dexter! What are you doing sitting next to her?" his older brother Daring asked. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a gold crown.

"I was just talking to her," he replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking to her. Now come on," Daring said as he pulled his brother away from Raven.

 **A little while during recess Raven and Dexter were alone with each other.**

"Hi, Raven. Sorry about my older brother Daring. He doesn't like it when I'm talking to you. You can say he's a big jerk," he said.

"That's okay," she said, "So you want to go to the park with me?"

"Sure, as long as my brother Daring doesn't come with me," he replied.

"Great meet me at four," she said as she kissed him on his cheek and left.

"I will," he said as he started to blushed.

* * *

 **End of Flashback.**

 **Dexter's POV:**

"Wow, so you and Raven were good friends?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't see her with Daring in the way," I said, "It looks like our lattes are ready."

We went to get our lattes and went our separate ways. I went back to my dorm room and look at the beautiful night sky with twinkling stars. Those stars always reminded me of Raven.

* * *

 **"Written In The Stars" by Girl and The Dreamcatcher**

 **Sage: You can feel it, I can feel it**  
 **Like we're both awake and dreaming**  
 **There's nowhere else we'd rather be**  
 **We're making our own history**

 **Sage: 'Cause we're a page turner,**  
 **Heart murmur, science-fiction fantasy**  
 **We can go to the moon and back**  
 **To the moon and back**  
 **Without ever leaving**

 **Dexter and Sage: We're right here and we're gonna write the story**  
 **Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**  
 **Light years and they'll see the comets falling**  
 **This is the moment where it all began**

 **Dexter and Sage: They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **We were here**  
 **We were here**

 **Sage: Every single hero has to start out**  
 **Looking like me and you,**  
 **So never mind excuses**  
 **We can do this if we really want to**

 **Dexter: Yeah, we can go all around the world**  
 **All around the world**  
 **Sage: And we're not even dreaming**

 **Dexter and Sage: We're right here and we're gonna write the story**  
 **Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**  
 **Light years and they'll see the comets falling**  
 **This is the moment where it all began**

 **Dexter and Sage: They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **We were here**  
 **We were here**

 **Sage: You can feel it**  
 **We can go to the moon and back, to the moon and back**  
 **Without ever leaving**

 **Dexter and Sage: We're right here, right here**  
 **Written in the stars, stars**  
 **We're right here**  
 **Written in the stars**

 **Dexter and Sage: We're right here and we're gonna write the story**  
 **Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it**  
 **Light years and they'll see the comets falling**  
 **This is the moment where it all began**

 **Dexter and Sage: They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **They'll see it written in the stars**  
 **We were here**  
 **We were here**

* * *

After I had finished my song, I decided it was getting late, so I decided to get some sleep.


	35. The Painful Memory

**Sage's POV:**

I woke up from my sleep panting and taking deep breathes. All my past life at Ever After High was giving me nightmares and painful memories. I couldn't get a good night sleep. So I decided if there's a school psychologist in Starling Academy. After I had finished my breakfast, I was walking towards Lady Stella's office, and I happen to ran into my roommate Cassie.

"Hello Sage," she said.

"Hey Cassie," I replied.

"So where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Lady Stella's office to see if there is a psychologist to help me forget everything about Ever After."

"Why on Starland would you do that Sage?" she asked. "You taught me a lot about Ever After High, and some important lessons in your life at that place."

"Don't you understand Cassie!" I yelled. "I've been having nightmares and painful memories about that location. I started crying in my sleep just thinking about that place. I just want to forget, like it was just a nightmare."

"Oh, I didn't know how you felt." she said with empathy "I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry that I yelled at you, Cassie."

"That's okay Sage."

"Now will you excuse me, I have to see Lady Stella."

I continue walking to Lady Stella's office. I knocked on her door, and she opened it for me.

"Hello Sage, may I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes Lady Stella, you see I had some painful memories and I want to know if there is someone on Starland who can help me forget everything about it."

"I see, well I do know someone who can assist you with that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll let you be excused from class today and called your parent to pick you up."

"Thank you, Lady Stella."

"Anything for you Sage."

As I was about to walked out of her office, Lady Stella called my name.

"Sage," she said.

"Yes, Lady Stella?" I asked.

"You left this in my office during the last S.D meeting."

I saw that she was holding the book that Cassie and I were working on for the past week. So that's where I left it.

"Oh thank you, Lady Stella."

"You welcome Sage," she said. " I got to admit, you and Cassie made a fascinating book."

My eyes shot wide open when she said that. I didn't want anyone to read about it.

"You read our book?!" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Was I'm not supposed to look at it?"

"Yeah you're not meant to read it. It's embarrassing," I replied.

"I'm so sorry Sage for reading your holo-book."

"That's okay, just don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody about that book."

"Thanks."

I put the book back into my bag and walked to my room. I hid it in my closet, that way nobody would find it. I waited at the entrance for my parent to pick me up. When I see my dad in our family Starcar, I wave to, and he stopped right next to me.

"Hello my little Starling," he said.

"Dad stops it. You're embarrassing me. I'm not a baby Starling anymore." I said in embarrassment.

"Sorry, hop in."

I got into the starcar, and he set the coordinates to the location that Lady Stella told him. As we were driving, my dad started a conversation instead of falling asleep.

"So how was school?" he asked.

"It was starmazing. I am doing really well in my classes, have a blast at the Shining Star Dance, and I made some new friends."

"Really, what are their names?"

"Their names are Libby, Leona, Scarlet, Cassie, Tessa, Adora, Piper, Clover, Astra, and Gemma."

"Can you tell me about them?" he asked.

"Well, Libby is a sweet girl loves anything pink and sparkles. Also boys and parties. She's generous and donates all of her stuff to children who doesn't have a lot of things. Plus she also loves charity. Vega is a perfectionist who gotten perfect scores in every class. Leona is a girl who loves to sing her heart out. Scarlet is a bit of a rebel. She acts like a big dark rain cloud, but she's nice once you get to know her. Cassie is my roommate who loves to read books. In fact, her uncle happens to be the author of your favorite book."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have got to meet her. She's nice. Gemma is talkative, so she loves to talk a lot. Tessa is Gemma's older sister who makes the most delicious food. Adora is grat at fashion and science. In fact, she helped me with my dressed for the Shining Star Dance. Piper is a gentle girl who loves to meditate. However, she creeps me out because she usually talks to ghosts and spirits. Clover is great at creating for our band "The Star Darlings, and a D.J."

"Wow, that does sound like an excellent band name."

"Finally, Astra is and starmazing athlete. She's awesome in any sport. However, she is competitive and hates losing."

"Sounds like you made some splendid friends."

"Yeah, except for Vivica, she's the meanest girl at school."

"I hope she didn't cause you and your friends a lot of trouble."

"Well she did bully and tried to get my friends and me in trouble, but we were able to stop her."

"That's my girl."

* * *

It took us about a starhour, but we were able to get to the place. Which looks like an asylum, like the on Alice went when people thought she was mad about Wonderland. I went inside the building and signed in for an appointment. I am writing out my problem and the dreams that I was having at night. I waited for about 15 starmin to start my appointment. Two of workers told me that it was time for my appointment. I walked to a door with the name Dr. Lostar on it. I took a seat, and the two workers who escorted me sat on the chair on each side. A starmin later, a man wearing a white lab coat with blue hair, eyes sat in the middle chair.

"Hello Sage," he said. "My name is Dr. Lostar, and I can tell you are in need of some help."

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you remember your life at Ever After?" he asked.

I doze off into my thoughts of my Ever After High friends.

"Answer the question please," he asked.

"I don't remember," I replied.

"I think you do," he said "I read that you were having troubling nightmares and painful memories of this place called Ever After. A land full of fairytales with knights, pirates, mermaids, unicorns, pixies, griffins, fairies, princes, princesses, kings, queens, dwarves, witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceress, Pheonix, Pegasus, centaurs, dragons, trolls, ogres, goblins, giants, and even an evil queen. Also, a girl made of wood, a girl with really long hair. A girl who's half wishlings half wolf. A girl who can change into a swan and back. S white rabbit who can turn into a girl. A boy who can turn into a frog when he gets tongue-tied, and back when a girl kisses him, and finally a cat girl who can appear and disappear. Not only that, you were best friends with a girl name Madeline Hatter. A girl from a lace called Wonderland which was cursed by the Evil Queen. However, the curse was lifted by a girl who is related to the Evil Queen named Raven Queen which was you. A Queen of Hearts, tea parties, riddles, a cat that can disappear, food and drinks that can alter your size, and a trumpet playing white rabbit. Also, this Raven Queen girl killed herself because of a bullying problem. I would find this preposterous, wouldn't you agree with Sage?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Just a few more questions and we'll be able to send you back to your school," he said. " When you were young, you fell into a coma. After that, you started to change. Every night you have miraculous and strange dreams about that place every night. Do you still believe that place is real?"

I stare off deep in my thoughts. Just thinking about Maddie was giving me a flashback of the first time I met her.

* * *

 **Flashback to the day Raven first arrive at Ever After High**

It was my first day at Ever After High as a freshman. I was walking around, and people started to spread rumors about me that aren't even true. They were mostly about scary things like using people blood of my victims for a potion or turning people into animals. I started crying because all of those lies began to hurt me. I wished that I was homeschool, but my mother wants me to learn to follow my destiny. I ran to the girls' restroom and locked myself in there. I began to cry to myself, my life was terrible, and nobody wants to be friends with me. I hoped that people would see the true me, but all they see was a monster or a witch. I never wanted to be like my mother. I wished that I was dead, so I don't have to be treated this way. I was very suicidal during my freshman year. As I was crying, I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" she asked in a very sweet tone.

"Go away," I told her. "Leave me alone."

"I saw you were crying, and I thought I might cheer you up," she replied.

I was so surprised because she wanted to cheer me up, so I unlocked the door and saw a girl with minty green, dark turquoise, and dark purple curly and wavy hair. She was also wearing a purple teacup hat on her head.

"Seriously, do you know who I am?" I asked. "Aren't you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?"

"Yes, you're Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen who cursed Wonderland which is my home," she replied.

My mouth was hanging wide open since she was from Wonderland the place my mom put a curse on before she was sent to mirror prison. She probably hates me right now.

"I don't hate you," she replied.

"What!" I screamed. " How did you know what I was thinking?"

"The narrator told me."

"The narrator?" I said in a confused tone.

"Yes, they are the people who are telling the story, only I can hear it."

"I'm not crazy. I'm mad," Maddie said.

"Uhh..."

"I'm Madeline, Madeline Hatter, but please call me Maddie."

"Let me guess, you're the Mad Hatter's daughter," I guess because of her behavior, and her dress.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked.

"Well, since I am from Wonderland, nobody understood me, except for my Wonderlandians friends Lizzie, and Kitty, and also my dad," she said. " I have no one else to talk to but my pet dormouse Earl Grey. When I saw you were feeling sad, I couldn't help myself to help you. In fact, I don't think you're evil. You look totally harmless. Plus at first I figured you were evil, but seeing you today all sad and lonely, I can tell you're not evil."

"You don't?" I asked.

"Yes, and I would ask you to be my friend. Cause you look like you need one."

"Sure," I replied. "I don't have any friends or a roommate."

"That's hattastic. I'll also be your roommate," she said. "Feathers and friends hello."

"What was that?"

"It's Riddlish, the Wonderland language. Only people from Wonderland can know how to speak. Although I love talking Riddlish, I have a hard time understanding it, and I don't even know what I'm saying or doing."

"Okay then, can you tell me what it means?" I asked.

"It means Hi," she answered.

"Okay then, hello to you too," I replied. "Also I'm still confused."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to understand. I love making up words. I have some tea for you. I think mint tea would do best to help relieve your stress," she said as she poured tea into a tea cup.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," I said to her politely.

"Oh come on," Maddie urged with a smile. "It'll help, just try it."

I gave a sigh as I took the cup and took a sip. As I finished, I felt a little bit better."

"Your right, I do feel better," I said.

"I think we are going to be best friends forever after," she said.

"I think so too," I said while smiling.

As started to tear with joy instead of sadness.

"Come here," Maddie said she open her arms and I hugged her.

"Okay then, I'll talk to Headmaster Grimm into getting us room together," Maddie said as we left the girls' restroom.

After I had met Maddie, we became best friends, and anytime I feel sad or upset, Maddie would be there to cheer me up. Also, thanks to her I stop being suicidal, well almost.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Sage... Sage... Sage!" yelled while slamming on his desk to get my attention.

"No, that place isn't real," I answered.

"So you made that place up, why?" he asked. "For attention, cause it seems to me that you already got it. Now tell me, which one is the biggest performance? Little Starling girl with a wild imagination, or the teenager Starling who said it's not true."

"The little starling girl was the fool," I answered.

"And the teenager starling?" he asked.

"She knows exactly what happens," I replied.

"I also read that you fell in love with a Prince Charming name Dexter," he said.

I started to have another flashback of seeing Dexter again.

* * *

 **Flashback a few days after meeting Maddie.**

As I was walking to an empty table castleteria, I accidentally bumped into someone, and we got food on each other.

"I am so sorry," I said as I looked and saw Dexter.

"That's okay Raven, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it is me," I replied. "I haven't seen you since Nursey Rhyme Elementary School."

"Yeah, so how it's been?" he asked.

"Oh you know people started bullying and scared of me," I replied. "Also I made a new friend, her name is Madeline Hatter, but most people called her Maddie."

"Well, I'll sees you again. I hope we can hang out with each other without my brother Daring. He's also here with Apple White," he said.

"Yeah I know, I already saw them again," I replied. "Well see you later."

I walk away while I went back to get some food.

* * *

 **End of Flashback.**

"Sage, we have a new procedure to help get rid of your pain. It'll help you forget everything about this fairytale land," said getting me back to Starland.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

He thought for a starsecs until he told me his answer.

"A little, but it is not as painful as the pain you're in. Just sign here," he said as he handed me a paper for me to sign and a pen. I started levi-writing my name on it and handed it back to him.

"Good choice," he said. "Now go back to your school, it'll be ready in a starmonth."

I left the asylum and walked back to my father. We went back to Starling Academy, and I ate my dinner and head back to my dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, sorry I hadn't updated so long. First semester finals week, and I got a little distracted, but I'll think I'll be on task this time. Well, happy holidays. Plus Assassin Creed movie is coming out tomorrow, and I'll be watching it with my family on Friday. Well, I will see you later.**


	36. Sage's Strange Behavior

**Vega's POV:**

Sage has been acting strange since she hasn't shown up yesterday morning. Even for S.D. training which she never missed. I already ask Lady Stella about this, and all she told me is that Sage went with her father to see a doctor for a special medical treatment. After class, I went and called her dad about this.

"Hello?" I heard her father on my star-zap.

"Hi my name is Vega, and I'm one of Sage's friends," I told him.

"Ah, Vega. It is so nice to talk to you. Sage has said all about you," he replied. "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes, it's about Sage. She hasn't been herself lately," I told him.

"But Sage is exceptional. She went to the hospital for a special medical treatment. They're doing a special procedure for her in a starmonth," he told me.

"What was the treatment about?" I asked.

"Well, the doctor said she was delusional, but they never told me what was it about, but if it's for Sage to feel better, and for her to be happy Then I approved of it. She already signs the form to take it. I can give you her medical record to help you see what she been through," he said.

"That'll be great," I said.

"Okay then, I am sending it to you now."

I receive the medical record of Sage's past. Maybe I'll find something about Sage strangeness.

"Thank you," I thank him.

"Your welcome," he said as he hangs up.

I went to my dorm room and read Sage's medical record. All I found in the medical record was when Sage was sick or injured which could be the cause. However, it probably is irrelevant. The only two things that caught my attention. I wrote down the events and called all the Star Darlings besides Sage and Cassie for a meeting in the Illumination Library. When I got there, all the Star Darlings beside Sage and Cassie sat down.

"Vega, what is this all about, you have ruined my meditation," my roommate Piper said.

"Sorry Piper, but I think I found a lead to Sage's behavior," I said.

"Oh my stars, have you found anything?" Libby asked.

"Yes Libby, take a look at this. According to Sage's medical record, when Sage was five-years-old, she fell into a coma at the park."

"Woah that is way too intense," Scarlet said.

"Well her grandmother found her when she was lying down on the ground with no pulse. She was in the coma for five starhours at Starland City Hospital. When Sage woke up, her behavior changed. She been having nightmares in her sleep and started acting weird."

"OMS," Leona yelled. "She must fell terrible about this."

"I know," Astra said. "But what are these nightmares about?"

"I have no idea, it doesn't say anything about here, but it does tell us what she been doing yesterday," I told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Gemma asked.

"Gemma, didn't you noticed that Sage didn't show up for S.D. training?" her sister Tessa said.

"Oh yes. Now I remember."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see her at school yesterday," Clover said.

"So where was she yesterday?" Adora asked.

"Well according to these medical records, it said that she went to see a doctor yesterday," I said.

"What for?" Piper asked.

"Well, it said that she was crazy and delusional. She created this fairytale world to escape reality and have lots of fun there. But somehow she had painful memories of that place, and she wanted to forget everything about that location. I think that might be the reason why Sage been acting so strange."

"You think so?" Libby asked.

"I'm positively sure."

"Okay, maybe that might be the reason that Sage is acting so weird, but we're going to need more proof to support your theory," Scarlet said.

"What about that holo-book that Sage carried around. I saw that she never let anyone see it besides Cassie," Gemma suggested.

"How did you know about this?" Tessa asked her sister.

"Well, when I saw Sage reading that book, I tried to look at what she is reading. Whenever I got close to her, she closed that book, put it in her bag, and left with it. The only person that she shared the book with is Cassie."

"I think this book will help us. So Gemma, do you know where it is?" Adora asked.

"I think Sage carries it around with her, or it will probably be in her room."

"Then let's go get it. But just one question, what does this book look like?" Astra asked.

"I remember that the holo-book was purple with the gold letters E, A, and H on it," Gemma said as she describes the book.

"Super-celestial, let's go find that holo-book," Leona said as we all went to look for Sage. We found her in the Lightning Lounge talking to Cassie. It looks like her bag is still there, but it wouldn't be easy while Sage and Cassie are still there.

"Libby, Gemma, think you can distract them while Astra gets the book?" I ask them.

"Sure," they both said as they went to talk to Sage and Cassie to distract them. As soon they the four of them started talking, Astra quickly went to Sage's bag and found the book. We motion Libby and Gemma that we got the book. When Libby and Gemma came back, we ran to Scarlet, Tessa, Leona, and Adora common room in the Big Dipper Dormitory. We have to make sure Sage doesn't see us, so Gemma agreed to be on look out.

"Astra do you have the book?" I asked.

"I got it right here," Astra said as she holds it in her hand. I kind of notice something else in her hands.

"Uh, Astra what is that?" I asked as I pointed to the object in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, I think it might be Sage's star-zap. I must've grabbed it while I was taking her holo-book," Astra said.

"Well, we better put it back before..." I said as Leona open it.

"Leona, what are you doing?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, I think I want to see what's she is looking at, and all I found was these two wishlings couples," Leona said as we looked at it and saw a girl with black hair with streaks of violet, and a boy with brown hair wearing glasses.

"Wow that boy looks super zoomy," Leona said.

"Well that boy is not as zoomy as Ganymede," Libby said.

"Who are those two and why do Sage have them on her star-zap," I asked.

"Uh girls there's something I need to tell you," Gemma said.

"What is it, Gemma?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, we were still wondering who are those two Wishlings on Sage's star-zap," I told her.

"I don't know, why don't you asked me," a voice that sounded a lot like Sage. As the ten of us turn around, we saw her and Cassie with an angry face. They don't look happy. I think that was Gemma was trying to say.

"Sage, how did you?" I asked as Sage interrupted. "What you didn't think I would realize that my holo-book and star-zap were gone, and Libby and Gemma were used as a distraction. Cause seriously do you believe talking about pink, boys, sparkles, parties, and other random things are going to distract me while Astra took my stuff?" she asked.

"I thought so," I said. "Well you got to do a lot better that to distract me," she said. "So why do you have my star-zap and my book that Scarlet is reading,?"

We looked at Scarlet, and she was reading Sage's book.

I tried to think of an excuse, but I forgot that Sage's special talent is reading people minds.

"You were trying to read my book because you girls think that I'm crazy. Well I wanted you to stop this right now it's starting to annoy me!" she yelled at us as she took her holo-book and her star-zap back.

She is starting to scared everyone including Scalet. I have never seen her this angry before. She's always so sweet, friendly, and cheerful.

"Sage, we were only trying to help."

"And you guys think that I'm the one behind all of the negative energy that is threatening Starland. Well, you are wrong. I have nothing to do with this. I'm all right, you have done enough. Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"But Sage," I tried to talk to her.

"Leave me alone, or I'll tell Lady Stella that you took my holo-book and my star-zap without my permission," Sage said as she and Cassie walked out of the common room.

"I can't believe Sage yelled at us," Piper said.

"Yeah, she scared all of us, including me. I have never been so scared in my life," Scarlet said.

"She even more negative than Scarlet," Leona said. "No offense."

"None taken," she said.

"But still, I don't believe her. She needs help, and were going to do whatever it takes to save our friend." I told them, and all they agree.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, I almost forgot to mention that I like to thank Tangled4ever for giving me the idea for Leona looking at Sage's Star-Zap and saw Raven and Dexter.**


	37. The Visitor and The Mysterious Wish

**Narrator's POV:**

 **In Starland city, a teenage boy with sparkly black hair with red highlights, black eyebrows, dark red eyes and sparkly pale skin was walking down the streets of Starland City. He was wearing a red hoodie with a black shirt with a star on it, black jeans, with red running shoes. As he was walking down the streets, he went into a cafe. He ordered a nice hot cup of zing with some cocomoons. He paid for his drink and left. When he was all alone, he started enjoying the drink. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the White Rabbit came out of the rabbit hole.**

"Well, it's good to see you again. Thanks, you for getting me here," the boy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you what were late," said the White Rabbit.

"I don't care about your important dates or mine," the boy said as he wasn't interested in what the White Rabbit is saying.

"We're not late for something, we're late for someone," the White Rabbit said.

"Who?" the boy asked in a bored tone.

"Raven," the White Rabbit told him. "If Madeline is correct, then she's probably alive here somewhere.

"How am I suppose to find her in this big place?" the boy asked. "And why do I have to be involved?"

"You're Chase Redford, the Red Knight of Wonderland," the White Rabbit told Chase. "She needs help, and you the only one who can talk some sense into her."

"Why can't someone else do it?" Chase asked.

"Well everyone is busy doing their own thing, and they'll probably don't believe in Maddie like us Wonderlandians," the White Rabbit said. "Besides Alistair is on a date with my daughter which I do say they do make a lovely couple. Kitty will probably do nothing but cause mischief. Lizzie is too forceful which might upset her and Maddie is too busy running her father's tea shop."

"Fine I'll do it, but how am I suppose to find her?" Chase asked.

"Well, I found there is an all girl school called Starling Academy," the White Rabbit said. "I probably bet you'll find her there."

"Okay then," Chase said. "Rabbit, I need a rabbit hole now."

"Alright then," he said as he set his pocket watch to 12, and made a rabbit hole appear. The two of them jumped right into it and headed to Starling Academy.

* * *

 **What a minute, did Maddie just told the White Rabbit which he told Chase about Starland and that Raven is alive?**

 **Brooke: Yes, yes hi did.**

* * *

 **At Ever After**

 **MADDIE!**

Maddie: Yes narrator?

 **You told the White Rabbit to tell Chase that Raven is alive didn't you.**

Maddie: Yes, I told the White Rabbit, and he told Chase to help him.

 **That's it. Sit in the Bad Maddie Corner again.**

Maddie: Oh fine.

 **Great, now that's over. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **Back at Starland in the Wish House**

 **MO-J4's POV:**

I went to the Wish House to take Scarlet's shift since she was busy with something. As I was watching the wish orb, I saw one that was ready to be granted. However, it was a wish orb that I have never seen before. As I look at the wish orb, it was from a place that was not from Wishworld. I was so freak out, that I turned on my siren and floated to Lady Stella's office as fast as I can. As I went into her office, she was so surprised when I came in.

"Lady Stella, Alert! Alert! Alert!" I said as I panic.

"MO-J4," Lady Stella said, "What is going on?"

"Lady Stella there is a wish orb that isn't from Wishworld."

What!" she yelled as she got up from her desk.

"It's true, come on I'll show you," I said as I floated with Lady Stella to the Wish House, and I showed her the wish orb.

"See what I mean," I said.

"This is new. I better get the girls," Lady Stella said as she heads back to her office to called the Star Darlings. This wish could be the most difficult one the Star Darlings have ever encounter. Especially when they are having a huge argument with Sage and Cassie.


	38. Convincing Sage

**Sage's POV:**

I don't know why Lady Stella called for an S.D. meeting, but if it's involved with the other girls, I don't want to see them again. As I walk into Lady Stella's office, I sat next to Cassie and Leona waiting for the S.D. meeting to begin.

"Star Salutation girls," Lady Stella said as she stood next to the table. "Star Salutation Lady Stella," we all said at the same time. "Girls we have a wish orb that is ready to be granted."

"So one of us gets to go down to Earth," Scarlet said with excitement.

"Scarlet its Wishworld," the rest of the Star Darlings including me said it at the same time.

"Uh no, the thing is... this wish orb is not from Wishworld," Lady Stella said as we all gasped in astonishment when she said that.

"Not from Wishworld?" Vega asked. "What do you mean Lady Stella?"

"Well Vega," Lady Stella said. "This wish orb is different because it comes from a place called Ever After."

"No way," Vega said while panicking. "A place that I never heard of before. I am totally unprepared. I need to do some studying."

I can not believe that the wish orb is from my old home Ever After. It almost feels like I have to go down there to help grant that wish. I don't want to go there. I promised that I'll never set foot in that place ever again. That place has too many painful memories.

"Vega, I don't think you'll find anything about that place in any books," I said to her.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Tell me why?"

"Because Ever After is a fairy tale world where people of fairytales live," I said as everyone besides Cassie was shocked about my knowledge about that place. "Oh curses," I thought to myself. I don't think that was the best idea.

"Sage," Lady Stella said. "How did you know about this?:

I looked at Cassie, and she gave an approving nod telling me that I should tell the truth.

"I know about this because I'm from that place. I am the reincarnation of Raven Queen the daughter of the Evil Queen," I said as everyone besides Cassie gasped because of what I said.

"Wait a minute," Leona said. "Let me get this straight. You are actually from that place?"

"Yes. That's the reason why I kept this secret from you. I thought you girls might hate me because I'm different," I said not looking at them.

"Oh Sage," Libby said. "You're our friend, and we don't care if you're different."

"Thanks, Libby. I'm so sorry," I said.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" she said.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys when you took my star-zap and my holo-book," I said.

"You don't need to apologize, Sage," Vega said. "We're sorry that we took you stuff without your permission. We saw you were acting very strange, and we just wanted to help."

We all gave a group hug knowing that I'm not alone. I have the rest of my Star Darlings friends to support me all the way.

"Now that all of you girls are getting along. Let's start focusing on the wish," Lady Stella said. "Sage."

"Yes, Lady Stella?" I asked.

"Since you know a lot about the world of Ever After, it would be best if you go down there and help grant this wish," Lady Stella said.

"What?! No!" I yelled.

"Sage, why don't you do it?" Lady Stella asked.

"Do you know what my life is there?" I asked. "I was being bullied and tease because everyone thinks that I'm evil because my real mom was, but I'm nice. Every night I was having nightmares and painful memories about that place. My life was filled with pain and suffering! I 'll never set foot in that place ever again." I told them.

"Sage I know how terrible you feel, but this is new," Lady Stella said. "I don't know how much positive energy is from that wish. Plus you know a lot about that place, than any of us."

"Well find someone else to do it," I said. "Just when I was about to leave, MO-J4 came up to me.

"Miss Sage," he said. "What is it MO-J4?" I asked. "There's someone here to see you." "Well, I don't have time for..." As I was about to finish, I saw Chase Redford who looks a lot like a Starling.

"Hello Sage," he said. "Or should I say Raven Queen."

"You," I said.

"You?" he asked. "Well, it's very sweet to see you. By the way love the new look."

"Thanks," I said. "You too."

"Thanks," he said.

"Now tell me how did you get here? How did you find me? What are you doing here? And how did you look like a Starling?" I asked.

"Well, Madeline told the White Rabbit that you were alive. So he invited me to come with him to help convince you to come back. He created a rabbit hole, and we ended up here. When I got here, I found out that I was wearing new clothes, and my hair and skin is super sparkly. Rabbit told me about this school, so we went around looking for someone with Raven's personality, which was you. I'm here to take you back to Ever After," he explained.

"No. You're not real," I said.

"Oh I'm very real," he said. "Now come on, you need to go back to Ever After."

"No. I'm not going there," I said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Chase asked.

"Sage," Lady Stella said. "Who is he?"

"This is Chase Redford the adopted son of the Red Queen from Wonderland," I answered.

"Sage you know me, you remember," he said.

"I don't want to remember. I want to forget," I said.

"It's Dexter he missed you," he said.

"What?" I asked because I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Dexter. He still in love with you," Chase said.

"That isn't possible," I said.

"Anything is possible in Wonderland," he said.

"But we're not going to Wonderland," I said. "It's in Ever After."

"Well I'm just making my point here," he said.

"Well, it seems that our visitor already told us the name of the Wishlings, and the wish," Lady Stella said.

"Do you mean that the wisher is my ex-boyfriend Dexter, and he just wanted to see me as Raven Queen again?" I asked.

"Yes Sage," Lady Stella said.

"For Dexter, I'll do anything for him," I said.

"Good now go some rest, You'll be going there tomorrow," Lady Stella said.

"Wait, where am I supposed to sleep?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry. I'll prepare a room for you to sleep in," Lady Stella said.

"Thank you," he said. I went close to him and whispered in his ear, "You're supposed to say "Star Salutation Lady Stella."

"Oh star salutation Lady Stella," he said as everyone exited Lady Stella's office.

As we leave, the rest of the Star Darlings besides Cassie started asking me a lot of questions.

"What's it like over there?" Scarlet asked.

"There's magic, castles, princesses, knights, princes, magical creatures, and other worlds that connected to Ever After like Wonderland, a place where anything is possible which increase creativity and curiosity. Neverland which is a place where you'll never grow up, the Snow Palace which is up in the clouds, and it's always The Time of Shadows, and finally the land of the Giants, where giants live. Everyone is from a fairytale world," I answered.

"What types of sports are there?" Astra asked. "Well there is bookball which is kind of like Wishworld game of football, except the book is the ball," I replied. "Usually it's an all boys sports, but Cerise help the team win against Beanstalk High." After I had said that, everyone except for Cassie, Chase and I laughed, "Really? How hard is it to beat a bunch of little beans?" Astra asked as they still keep on laughing. "Uh Astra, Beanstalk aren't filled with beans. They're filled with giants," I told them. "Uh, what's a giant?" Leona asked. "They're kinda like wishlings, but they are huge like a castle," I explained to them, which caused them to have their eyes wide open from shock. "Don't worry. All Giants have a weakness. Their little toes are ticklish, which will make them laugh and fall," I explained. "Well that's good," Astra said. "All I have to do is tickle their little toes, and they'll fall." "Yeah, unless they're wearing toe guards that's a problem," I said. "Well, what other sports do they have?" Astra asked. "Well, they have basketball. They play it with baskets, a ball, and some wolves," I said which kind of scared them. "Well how about archery, all you do is shoot an arrow with a bow at the center of the target called a bullseye." "I think I'll be great at that sport," Astra said. "Well good luck, Hunter is the best archer at Ever After High. He can shoot a lot of arrows at once, and it still hit the bullseyes," I said. "There's also croquet, which you hit the ball with your mallet, and it must go through the wickets. Lizzie is the team captain of croquet. There's also Track and Shield. It involves running around the track in the fastest time. Cerise always win this because she's the fastest girl at school. Plus she is also part wolf." "I think I'll be faster than her," Astra said with both her arms crossed. "Also most of the sports there are most likely from Wishworld. Except for the Dragon Games," I explained. "The Dragon Games, what's that?" Astra asked. "Well the Dragon Games must have two teams, and each team must have three dragon riders. One winger who score points, one blocker to help protect the team hoop, and one swooper who helps the winger and the blocker. The ball must be dragon proof, so nothing bad happen to it. The fields must be 200 dragons long with two hoops at either end. The points are scored when the ball goes through the other team's hoop. You can score bonus points by collecting floating magic poison apples will result in a penalty, and all the players must wear the required uniform, which is fableous dragon armor. Whoever has the most points at the end wins," I explained. "Well that seem simple," Astra said with boredom in her tone. "Did I forgot to mention you have to ride on a dragon during the game?" I asked trying to make Astra look interested. "Well, that's more like it," she said. "However, your dragon has to be big enough to ride, and they haven't been played in a long time. The only dragons that are still existed are the school, and Daring's dragon name Legends, and my pet dragon who can change her size Nevermore," I said. "Don't worry, Nevermore looks scary, but she's a big sweetheart, or a little sweetheart if she turns small. She's the only dragon who can change her size. She can be larger than the Giants at Beanstalk High, or small enough to fit in my purse. Also, I never wanted to play because of my mother, the Evil Queen. She and Snow White were fierce competitors. Now that I think about it, it 'd be nice to play that sport again." "I'm sorry Sage or Raven," Astra said as she hugs me. "Sage is fine, plus at Ever After I never have a real mother who loves me. My mom at Ever After would always try to make me evil like her so I can follow in my mom's footsteps, and take over the fairy tale lands, not that I would do that. But here, my mother is nice, and she took care of me. Even though she is so busy with work." "That is the saddest thing I have ever heard," Leona said as the rest of the Starlings tried to comfort me by hugging me.

After the Starlings had hugged me, Tessa asked the next question. "What types of food are there?" she asked. "Well, most of the foods there are similar to Wishworld. However, I would stay away from Hagatha the Ever After High school lunch lady's food. Her cooking is terrible," I said with disgust. "I like Ginger's treat. They're starlicious. Even Gus and Helga Crumb likes them," I said. "Are they brother and sister ?" Libby asked. "They're cousins actually," I replied.

"What types of music are there?" Clover asked. "Yeah I bet it will make my dance moves shine even brighter," Leona said. "I think most of them are like the music you can find on Wishworld." I said." I always love to listen and sing to Taylor Quick's song. It always helps me relaxed. I used to play electric guitar and piano there." "That would explain why you're good at electric guitar, and singing," Leona said. "But why didn't you told me you're good at piano?" "Well, I like the guitar better. Even though I played piano in the school band." I explained. "here try playing my keytar," Libby said as she made her keytar appear and gave it to me. "Well it's not a piano, but it'll do," I said as I play it harmoniously. "Wow, you are good at piano," Libby said as I handed her keytar back. "Thanks, and I still got it," I said. "Well is there a DJ in Ever After?" Clover asked. "Yes, her name is Melody Piper, and she's the best DJ in Ever After," I said. "Really? I would like to make some music with her," she said. "Yes and I think you two are going to get along with each other."

"So Sage, tell us more about Dexter," Libby asked. "Yeah tell us," Gemma said. "Okay his real name is Dexterous Charming," I said. "I have a huge crush on him ever since we were in Nursery Rhyme Elementary School. When I was being bullied, he's usually nice to me, and I started having feelings for him. He may stumble with his words and become socially awkward, but I like him that way." "What a minute, so that guy in your star-zap was him?" Gemma asked. "Yes Gemma and that girl next to him were me, or what I used to look like before I committed suicide," I answered. "Dexter can make any girl faint by looking into his blue eyes when he takes off his glasses. He was my first lover." "Aww that's so sweet," Libby awed. "However we have to break up because the Royals were bullying Dexter and me even worse than before," I said. "Oh," Libby said in a sad tone. "That's so terrible," Gemma said. "After I had committed suicide, I let Cupid date Dexter so he can get his mind of me," I said. "I knew that Cupid has a crush on him ever since we first started dating. She must've fallen in love with him since she first arrived from Monster High." "Monster High?" Piper said looking quizzically. "What's that?" "Well, it's a place where monsters go to school. Frankensteins, vampires, werewolves, mummies, zombies, robots, werecats, saltwater monsters, freshwater monsters, gargoyles, dragons, skeletons, ghosts, you name it," I said which kind start freaking the girls besides Piper out. "Don't worry. They're more interested in friends than fear. They're kind of like us, and other Wishlings," I explained as they started to calm down.

"What type of fashion do they have?" Adora asked. "Well some of the fashions look a lot like Wishling's clothes, but a lot of them are fancy which makes you look like a princess," I said.

"What classes are there?" Vega asked. "Well, there's Advance Allusion and Cross-Cultural Reference, Advanced Wooing, Anger Magicment, Applebatics, Arts & Crafts, Beast Training & Care, Castle Designs, Chemythstry, and Cooking Class-ic. Also Creative Storytelling, Crownculus, Damsel-in-Distressing, Dance Class-ic, Dragon Slaying, Environmental magic, Experimental Fairy Math, Fashion Design, General Villainy, Geografairy/ Ge-ogre-phy, Grimmnastics, Hero Training, Heroics 101, Hexonomics, History of Evil spells, History of Tall Tales, Home Evilnomics, and Kingdom Management. Even Kingdom Mismanagement, Magicology, Muse-ic, Mythology, Poison Fruit Theory, Princess Design, Princessology, Riddling, Science and Sorcery, Storytelling 101, Throne Economics, Witchness Management, and Woodshop," I said. "Some of them are for princesses, princes, heroes, witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses, and villains."

"Sage tell them about the royals and the rebels," Cassie said. "Oh all right Cassie," I said. " You see the school is split up into two groups. There are the royals who followed their story tradition in their parents' footsteps so they can have their happily ever after. Their leader is Miss Fairest of Them All, and my roommate Apple White the daughter of Snow White. She's the perfect princess at the school who is student body co-president, winner of every royal beauty pageant, the future queen of Ever After. She loves doing community services and helping people out. Also, the same person keeps waking me up from my sleep in the morning, or at night by singing every single day," I said. "I know how you feel Sage," Scarlet said as she looked at her roommate Leona. "Hehe sorry," she said. "So tell us more about the other group." "Well, the other group is called the rebels. They don't want to follow their story tradition, cause they wanted to write their destiny so they can have their own happily ever after. The leader of the rebels is Raven Queen which is me," I said. "No way," Scarlet said. "You're a rebel?" I nodded my head up and down once. "Well it looks like I'm not the only rebel here," Scarlet replied.

"Well it was nice talking about Ever After, but I need some sleep. I am exhausted from talking, besides I'm going back to my old home at Ever After tomorrow." I said. "Star night girls." "Star night Sage," the rest of the Star Darlings said as we went back to our dorms to get some sleep.

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, I'm sorry about this update, but it's Christmas, and I was spending time with my family, and my cousin Dylan who will only be here during Winter Break. I just got some books and a new video game for Christmas, plus I also ate some garlic bread, steak, ribs, steaks, and drank a lot of sparkling apples, and grape apple cider. I even do some karaoke and saw the movie Assassin Creed, and it was awesome. Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And to all a good night.**


	39. The Dark Forest

**Sage's POV:**

I was at the Wishworld Observation Deck waiting for the Star Wranglers to catch a shooting star. Of course, we went to the Wish Cavern where we took Chase and the White Rabbit, and they were surprised about the look of the entire place. We did a Wish Orb presentation to see which one of us has the best suited for the mission based on our talents and the nature of the wish. Lady Stella was correct for choosing me for the mission since the wish orb that Lady Stella said was new and I floated right in front of me. The Star Darlings and I ate our breakfast and gave some to Chase and the White Rabbit which they enjoyed the food and drinks.

"You guys are late," the White Rabbit said.

"To you rabbit, everyone is late," I replied.

"Sage I called the Headmaster Grimm at Ever After High about your arrival," Lady Stella said. "Since you're going to be there a long time, the girls and I packed some food, water, holo-book, and a tent."

"Star salutation Lady Stella, but they have dorm rooms, and I think I can sleep in there," I replied. "But the trip to there is going to be very long."

"Okay just remember to activate your disguised," Lady Stella said.

"Well since I'm not going to Wishworld I think it's safe to show my actual looks, just as long as I don't say what I am or where I'm from," I said.

"Okay then, are you ready to head back to Ever After?" Lady Stella asked.

"I'm ready lady Stella," I said. "I need to make sure that I landed in the Enchanted Forest. Cause the most foolish mistake, you'll ever make would be getting lost in the Dark Forest."

"I think I'm going to regret this, but what's the Dark Forest?" Leona asked while being a little bit scared.

"It's a forest which is dark and gloomy. The forest has scary creatures like goblins, trolls, ogres, and shadow creatures. A lot of the fairytale villains live there," I explained to them which scares them except for Scarlet. "The only one who can make them run away is one of the Queen's family."

"You mean, you can get them go away?" Vega asked.

"Yes Vega, I'm kinda royalty over there," I replied. "But I don't think they'll recognize me."

"Okay Sage, I'll see you back at Ever After," Chase said. "Oh and don't worry, rabbit and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Chase. See you back at Ever After," I said as the White Rabbit made a rabbit hole to Ever After. "By the way does anyone smell carrot cake?" the White Rabbit asked. "Oh, sorry rabbit, when an adult gets too close to a Starling, they smell their favorite pastries when they were young, which persuade them to do what the Starling said," I explained. "Oh okay," he said as he and Chase both jumped right down the rabbit hole which started to close. I wrapped the star around me and placed my safety starglasses on my eyes.

"Remember Sage, pay attention to your Countdown Clock on your Star-Zap. We'll see if we can communicate with you when you get to Ever After. Also, monitoring your Countdown Clock time and your energy levels," Lady Stella said.

"Got it Lady Stella. No need to worry," I said confidently. "I can do this."

I tapped my elbows for good luck, and the star finally started moving fast that I was able to see my old home in just five starmins. It was a fantastic view. I closed my eyes and held my wish pendant tightly. "Star light, star bright," I began to recite, "the first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight." My wish pendant immediately began to glow, and a warm, pleasant feeling settle over me.

My Star-Zap was beeping, and I saw it said _PREPARE FOR LANDING._ As I was about to land, the star that I was on went out of control and I landed in the Dark Forest. _Great, just my luck._ I folded up the star and put it in my bag, and started walking out of the forest. My Star-Zap began to beep and said _PROCEED DIRECTLY TO EVER AFTER HIGH._ Well, where else would I find Dexter?

As I was walking to Ever After High, I heard some footsteps. I turned around slowly to see who was following me, but no one was there. "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked. I went back walking to Ever After, but the footsteps that I heard was getting louder. I started to run, but the sound was getting louder and louder and louder. And before I know it, I was being ambushed by goblins and trolls. "Well well well, what do we have here?" one of the trolls said. "It looks like a little girl with sparkling skin and hair. Never seen one of those before, but I think she looks delicious," one of the goblins said. "Stay back. I am warning you," I said as I was trying to make them go away. It seems like they don't recognize me. "Or what?" another of the trolls asked. "Yeah what are you going to do?" another of the goblins asked. I was getting so angry, that I have to release a lot of dark magic. "Or this!" I yelled as dark magic came out of my hand which frightens all the goblins and trolls. I can't believe that I still have my dark magic. "How did you do that?" a troll asked. "The only person who has strong black magic like that is one of the Queen's family," a goblin asked. "My name is Sage Starling, the reincarnation of Raven Queen," I said as they look at me in shocked. "Raven is that you?" another goblin asked. "Well, do you know any other people besides the Evil Queen who used powerful dark magic?" I asked them. "It is you," one of the trolls said. "The dark princess has returned. I didn't even recognize you." "That's okay, but you can't tell anyone that I have returned and that I'm still alive got it," I said. "Yes, your highness," all of the trolls and goblin said.

They helped me get to the Enchanted Forest, and it was getting late, so I made myself a camp. I took out my Star-Zap and to project a special tent. I went inside and ate some food since I was hungry from that walk. I went inside my pack and found four canteens full of hot and cold zing, sparkle juice, and cold glorange juice for something to drink. Some ozziefruit muffins, ozziefruits, lighttuces, zoomberry cake, cocomoons, garble greens, calakas, ballum blossoms, featherjaffers, druderwumps, gamma chip clusters, gloranges, jellyjoobles, sauce made of mustardia, starberries, tinsel toasts, zoomberries, moonberries which was weird because I don't like the taste, aeropuffs, astromuffins, boingtree gums, cloudcandies, featherwhispers, gossamers, gossamerwisps, half-moon pie, jujufruits, mooncheeses, dry noddlenoodles, comet kales, Sparkle-O's, starcake, starpillows, comet cakes, delicatas, dramboozles, glitterberries, lolofruits, mooncheese crisps, plinking, sparkleberries, sparklecorns, sparklesugars, starapples, raw mushmoons, starpepper jellies, sunflour, ballum blossom sauces, cloud candies, and star-sandwiches. There's also a toothlight and holo-books.

It's a good thing that Tessa taught me how to cook. Otherwise, I'll be starving. I followed Tessa's instruction and made myself some soup with garble greens, one long strand of dry noddlenoodles, mushmoons, cometkales, and ballum blossoms. Finally a starcake for dessert. When I finished cooking, I started eating my soup, and it was not bad as I do say so myself. As I was eating, I heard a voice. "Well I can't believe Madeline was right, you are alive Raven." I know the voice was an adult feminine. "Who's there? Show yourself," I said as I looked around but I don't see anyone. "I'm up here in the tree," the voice said again. As I look real close at the tree, I saw a smile. But not just any smile, a Cheshire Cat smile. In a few starsecs, the smile was the Cheshire Cat herself. "Hello Cheshire, how are you?" I asked. "Oh the usual, causing mischief and chaos. Also playing harmless pranks on some unexpected people," she replied. " I also became the new vice principal of Wonderland High when that wild card or that joker Courtly Jester left Wonderland and attended Ever After High. So enough about me, tell me about you." "Well, I got a new name. It's Sage, Sage Starling. I have been going to Earth also known as Wishworld, or in this case the real world. I have been granting positive wishes to bring positive wish energy to save my new home Starland," I told her. "Wow,curiouser and curiouser. That does sound exciting," the Cheshire Cat said. "Well, it seems that I'm a strange in this world now," I told her. "Well I'm strange, you're strange, so we're both strangers," she said. "I will not be able to understand Wonderland logic," I told her. "Yeah, by the way, love the new look," she said. "Thanks, I 'm part of a group called the Star Darlings, and I'm only here because of a mission," I told her. "So how's your daughter Kitty?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh you know," the Cheshire Cat said. "Let me guess, causing mischief and playing pranks again?" I guessed. "Yep," she said. "She never changes," I said. "Look I need you to don't tell anyone including your daughter about this." "Okay fine I won't tell anyone anyone that you're alive," the Cheshire Cat said. "Thanks," I said. "Can I have some, I haven't eaten anything yet?" she asked. "Sure," I replied as I share my soup with her and half of my starcake. "Mmmmmm..." she said. "This taste delicious." "I know I made it myself," I replied. "Hey does anyone smell strawberry pie with vanilla ice cream?" she asked. "Sorry about that, whenever an adult gets close to a Starling, they can smell their favorite pastries when they were young which persuade them to do what the Starling said," I explained to her. This event was the second explaining that I did today. "Oh I see, now you will excuse me? I have a school to run. Bye," she said as gave a Cheshire grin and disappeared. I went back to my tent and got my guitar to play a song.

* * *

 **"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift:**

 **Sage: I remember tears streaming down your face**  
 **When I said, "I'll never let you go."**  
 **When all those shadows almost killed your light**  
 **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"**  
 **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes**  
 **The sun is going down**  
 **You'll be alright**  
 **No one can hurt you now**  
 **Come morning light**  
 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Don't you dare look out your window,** darling.  
 **Everything's on fire**  
 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**  
 **Hold onto this lullaby**  
 **Even when the music's gone**  
 **Gone**

 **Just close your eyes**  
 **The sun is going down**  
 **You'll be alright**  
 **No one can hurt you now**  
 **Come morning light**  
 **You and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**  
 **La, la (la, la)**  
 **La, la (la, la)**  
 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**  
 **La, la (la, la)**

 **Just close your eyes**  
 **You'll be alright**  
 **Come morning light,**  
 **You and I'll be safe and sound...**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh**

* * *

As I finished singing, I used my toothlight to clean my teeth, change into my lavender nightgown, and went to sleep.


	40. Arriving at Ever After High

**Sage's POV:**

I started waking up from my sleep and started changing back to my regular clothes. I brushed my teeth with my toothlight and started making garble greens, mushmoon, ballum blossom, and comet kale omelet with a nice cup of hot zing. After I had finished eating my breakfast, I packed up my stuff and continue my walk through the Enchanted Forest to Ever After High.

* * *

 **Apple's POV:**

I was eating an apple with some pancakes, and a glass of apple juice in the castleteria. I was sitting next to my BFFAs Briar, Ashlynn, and Blondie for our breakfast until there was an announcement through the speakers, "Apple White please report to Headmaster Grimm's office immediately."

"What could it be?" Briar asked me. "I don't know, but I'll tell you about it later." I walked to Headmaster Grimm's office and started knocking on his door. He opened his door and said, "Ah Miss White, please come in and take a seat." I went to an empty chair and sat down. "So headmaster, why did you call me here?" I asked him. "Well, there is going to be a transfer student named Sage Starling. She's from an all girl school called Starling Academy. She'll only be here for a while, so I want you and the welcoming committee to plan a welcome party just to make her feel welcome," he replied.

"Well I'll do my best to make her feel a home," I promised him. "Good, she'll be rooming with you, and will be arriving here today," he replied. "What!" I scream so loud that it made some of the birds fly away. "Miss White, I know you don't like having a roommate because of what happened last year, but you need to be more social. So I have been taken the liberty to let her be your temporary roommate," he said. "But..." I said until he interrupted me. "No buts, now move along. The transfer student might arrive here soon." He pushed me out of his office and slammed the door.

As I was walking back to the castleteria, my best friends forever after Briar, Ashlynn, and Blondie came to me. "So Apple, what was it about?" Ashlynn asked. "Well I need to give an announcement to the school first," I told her. As I went to the castleteria, I tried to get everyone's attention, but they were talking so loud. So I started whistling, and everyone stops what they were doing. "Thank you for being quiet, cause I have an announcement to make," I said. "There is going to be a transfer student named Sage Starling coming here today." "I she's a royal or a rebel?" one of the Royal students asked. Even though the Royals and the Rebels are getting along, they are still split into two groups. "I don't know, but she is arriving here very soon, so I need the welcoming committee to help set up the welcoming party for her. Briar, you're in charge of it," I talked to one of my closest friends. "Sure thing Apple, you know that I throw the best parties ever after," she said. "Okay then, we better get ready," I told everyone as they started setting up the welcome party. "Apple has you seen Dexter?" my best friend Blondie asked. "He's right over there talking with Cupid," I said pointing to him talking with Cupid. "Thank goodness. A new transfer student might be just the right story for my mirror cast. We never had a transfer student besides Cupid at the school in a fairy long time," Blondie said. "Maybe I can have an interview with her. Well, I better go. Charm you later Apple." Blondie walked over to Dexter, and they're starting Blondie's mirror cast.

* * *

 **Blondie's POV:**

As I was getting my mirror cast ready, Dexter got his camera ready to start filming. "And action," he said as he began shooting. "Hello, fellow fairytales, Blondie Lockes here with an exclusive report. There will be a transfer student coming to Ever After. Her name is Sage Starling, and she originates from an all girl school called Starling Academy. Not much is know about her. Is she a royal or a rebel? Well come to the welcoming part at Ever After High to meet her, and stay tuned to find more information about this new girl. This is Blondie Lockes, and this is just right," I finished my news report. "And cut," Dexter said. "Well come on Dexter, we better head to the welcoming party to meet her," I said as I dragged him to the party.

* * *

 **Briar's POV:**

I was so hexcited about the party for the new girl. Ginger and Maddie was preparing on the refreshments, and Melody was working on some music for her. Everyone else was helping decoration or helping Ginger and Maddie with the refreshments.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

I was so nervous about going back to my old school. As I was making my way to Ever After High, I saw Briar and all of the students threw a huge party for me. Most of the boys started drooling at me. Everyone else was looking at me weirdly. I almost feel like they never seen a Starling before. Oh wait, they didn't. As I was watching the party, my eyes caught on one person that I haven't seen in a long time. Dexter Charming, my ex-boyfriend, and the person that I was in love. While I was staring at him, my old roommate walked up to me.

"Hello, my name is Apple White the daughter of Snow White," she said. "I'm Sage Starling," I said to her. She smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you, Sage. Headmaster Grimm told us that you are arriving, so we made you a welcoming party," she said. "Thank you, I feel so welcome to open arms," I told them. "Aw, you're welcome. In fact, Headmaster Grimm assigned you to be my roommate since I haven't been social lately. You might not know this, but it started when Raven Queen the daughter of the Evil Queen died. I regret everything that I did to her. If I could change one thing, it would be stopping myself from doing all of those bad things that I did to her. She was my best friend when we were little, and all I did was throw that away to one little accident that she made. Raven was right; I was so selfish. I only cared about my happily ever after that I didn't know about the people that I'm going to hurt just by following my destiny. I never knew how she felt every single day. Now I believe we can all have our happily ever after. Like Raven said, we can choose and rewrite our own happily ever after. Our choices are in our hearts. I think I can still have my happily ever after without her as the Evil Queen. My destiny is for me to choose. I believe that this is a way for me to make up for all the bad things I did to her, and start a new," Apple said. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Apple, and I think being her roommate again will help me see how she change since I was gone. I believe she deserves a second chance.

"So do you want a tour of Ever After High and the Village of Book End?" she asked. "No thanks," I replied politely. "I think I'll be able to find my way around her. In fact, I already went to the Village of Book End when I was coming here. I have to take a night in the Enchanted Forest." I walked into the school and entered my old dorm room. I started using my positive wish energy plus some of my magic to decorate my dorm the same as the one that I have at Starling Academy. As I was lying on my bed, Apple entered our dorm and stared in amazement."Wow, this is beautiful," she commented. "Thanks," I replied. "I wanted it to look like my side of the dorm room at my old school." "Well, it looks nice. It has a lot of bright colors and lights, like a star," she said. "Well I love star gazing at night, and lavender is my favorite color," I replied as I giggled a bit. "Oh I almost forgot, here is your schedule," Apple said as she handed me my class schedule. It looks like I have Chemythstry for 1st period, Magicology for 2nd period, Beast Training and Care for 3rd Period, Storytelling 101 for 4th period, Grimmnastic for 5th period, and finally Muse-ic Class for 6th period. "It looks like you got some royally awesome class," Apple said. "Well, I better get going to the Royal Student Council meeting. Feel free to hexplore Ever After and talked to the new students." Apple started walking out of our dorm room, and I decided that I should pay my mother the Evil Queen a little visit. I began walking to Headmaster Grimm's office hoping that he'll let me see her. As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into Dexter.

* * *

 **Dexter's POV:**

When I got myself up, I helped the transfer student on her feet. "I'm so sorry. I should've watch where I was going," I told her. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't see where I was going. I'm so clumsy," she said. "Oh, my name is Sage Starling." She started giving me a handshake. "Dexter Charming," I told her my name. Sage was a lovely girl. She has a beautiful face, shiny long lavender hair, glittery fair skin, sparkly violet eyes and purple lips. I think I'm in love with her. Wait a minute, get a hold of yourself. You already have a girlfriend, no one can ever replace Raven. But she is so beautiful, and look familiar like I already know her. She reminded me of someone, but who? "Well I better get going, I think I'll see you later?" she asked. "Uh sure," I replied. "Great if you want to see me, I'm rooming with Apple," she said. "Well see you." She started walking away from me. I think there is something special about that girl, and I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. I just wanted to say Happy New Year. Goodbye 2016, hello 2017. Hope you have a great new year. Just to let you know something tells me that Sage mission isn't going to be easy as she thinks. Let's just hope that Vivica doesn't show up here.**


	41. Meeting the Evil Queen

**Sage's POV:**

* * *

As I was walking down the halls of Ever After High, I knocked on Headmaster Grimm's office door and waited for him to open. A few starsecs later, he opened his door and started looking at me.

"Yes, can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Sage. My name is Sage Starling," I told him.

"Ah Sage, the transfer student. Please come inside," he gestured me inside. I walked into his office and took a seat. Headmaster Grimm sat in his chair.

"Say, Giles what is that smell?" he asked his little brother. "Is someone baking a chocolate cake?" I looked around and saw Headmaster Grimm's brother Giles Grimm enter his brother's office and stand right next to him. "No, but I do smell the scent of cinnamon rolls," he replied.

"So Miss Starling, is there anything you need?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Well one, you can call me Miss Sage, cause I know someone who called me that, and two I would like to see the Evil Queen," I replied as the brothers look at me thinking that I'm mad as the Mad Hatter himself, then each other. I hope I could convince them. All of the Star Darlings including me know that we smell like the adult Wishlings favorited pastries when they were young.

"Are you sure about that?" Headmaster Grimm asked. "The Evil Queen is the evilest and dangerous villain in all of Ever After."

"Well she was until she is in reform after her daughter Raven died," his brother reminded him. Wow, it looks like my mother changed for the good. This sudden change I have got to see.

"I'm sure," I told him.

"Okay then, sign here, and you must remember this. Keep away from the glass. Otherwise, the Evil Queen will be able to escape," he said as he gave me a clipboard with the form for the mirror prison visiting hours, and a feather pen. I signed my name on an empty spot, and write down the information and gave it back to Headmaster Grimm. He pressed the button under his desk, and the bookcase opened up. I took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs and open the door.

When I open it, a massive fire-breathing dragon started roaring. "Nevermore," I yelled as I open my arms wide for a hug. I hope she still remembers me. Nevermore started smelling my scent, and she looks into my eyes. She turns to the size of a puppy and quickly jumped into my arms hexcitedly and started licking me. "Yeah, it's me Nevermore. I'm glad that you remember. It is so good to see you again," I said as I petted her and she starts to enjoy it. "Even with my new looks, you obviously recognized me. I'll tell you what happen to me later, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone that I'm alive." She nodded her head up and down in agreement. "Good, well I'm going to visit my mother," I told her. "Don't worry. I can handle her." I started walking up the stairs and into a room with Nevermore following me.

I stand next to the mirror that my mother was trapped in when she took over Wonderland. "Mirror mirror in the room, show me the Evil Queen," I chanted as the mirror show me my old mother, the Evil Queen. I still remember that rhyming was so last chapter. "Hello," my mom said. "I never saw you before." "Oh, that's because I just transfer here. My name is Sage Starling," I replied. "Okay, what are you doing here and why is Nevermore so close to you?" my mother asked. "I just want to meet the Evil Queen," I answer. "Why are you a big fan of me?" she asked. "Far from it," I replied. "Okay then tell me," my mother demanded. "Uh please." "Well, Headmaster Grimm was right. You have change mother," I replied seeing that shocked face on her, "What are you talking about, I only have one daughter and she is gone forever after," she replied. "Maybe your daughter is closer than you think," I said with s smile. "What in Ever After are you talking about..." my mother was about to finish until I made a little purple fireball in my hand. "How is that possible? Only the people in my family can do that unless" my mother said as she looked into my eyes. "Raven is that you?" she asked. "Yes mom it's me," I said as we broke down into tears. "My little black bird is alive," my mother said. "Yes, mom I'm alive," I replied. "I'm a Starling now." "A what now?" my mom asked. "A Starling. I lived in my new home called Starland. Which explains why my skin looks glittery and my hair is shiny like a star, in fact, all fashions on Starland has a star design," I explained. "You see Starland is a planet that looks like a star. Most of the people there are vegetarians, even the animals that live there. The animals look like the one here at Ever After, and the fruit there looks and taste like the fruits and vegetables here. There also instruments and sports that are similar to Ever After. However, they have cars that drive themselves so that they won't be any car accidents. Also, there are no seatbelts inside since there are no car accidents there. So we can talk, read, sleep, and eat inside. Also, the garbage disappears when you throw them away, and the stains and spills disappear, so there are no cleaning supplies. But there are some vacuums, and polishers to make the room extra clean, sparkly, and shiny. The seasons are the same at Starland, but with different names. Like Time of New Beginnings is Spring, Time of Lumiere is Summer, Time of Letting Go is Autumn or Fall, and Time of Shadows is Winter. On Starland, there are eight stardays or days a starweeks or week. They are Sweetday, Shineday, Dododay, Yumday, Lunaday, Bopday, Reliquaday, and Babsday in that order. We have three stardays weekend ever starweek. However, the only reason I came here was to grant Dexter's wish." "Why?" my mom asked. "You see my home Starland is losing power because of a lot of negative wish energy is being released. Lady Stella, the headmistress of Starling Academy, my new school, asked 12 Stars Charmed girls which include me to go to Wishworld to grant the wishling's positive wish, so we can bring the positive wish energy back to Starland so we can save it from an unknown and possibly evil sources." I told her. "What's Wishworld and wishlings?" she asked. "Wishworld is known as Earth or in this case the real world. It's a land without magic," I answered. "A wishling is just people who are not a Starling. Like you." "Fascinating," my mother said.

"However, we don't know who or what is causing the negative energy crisis that is threating my new home. All we know is that there is a lot of negatite involve," I said. "What is negatite my dear?" my mom asked. "Well, negatite is the byproduct of negative wish energy being released. Scientists have theorized that a large amount of it can counteract positive wish energy." I explained. "Also there is some evidence that Vega gathers on her odd wall."

"What's an odd wall?" my mother asked. "Well, basically it's a list of evidence and suspects that could explain who is causing this crisis," I answered. "Go on," my mother said. "Here are the suspects. Suspect one is Vivica, the mean girl at Starling Academy who is nothing but mean to me and the rest of the Star Darlings. She always tries to be better than us, but she has no idea what's going on. She thought that S.D. on our Star-Zap stood for Star Dippers, but it means Star Darlings. Suspect two was Professor Ursa. She thinks that Wishlings are weird and thinks their wish are wasteful. Vega wouldn't be surprised if she wants them to grant their bad wishes. Finally suspect number three was Scarlet who is one of the Star Darlings who is totally negative, but turns out she wanted to save Starland and is truly a Star Darlings, so she was taken off the odd wall," I explained the suspects.

"Here is the evidence that Vega gathers. One, students' room are only access by voice recognition of that student. Two, Star-Zaps and Kindness Days messages are protected and cannot be altered or deleted. But somehow Cassie's Star-Zap messages were deleted and Piper's Star Kindness Day messages were altered. Instead of loving kindness, it was full of mean, negative, and insulting things about us, which was rather strange since Piper never writes mean messages. Three, certain Starlings were chosen to become Star Darlings to save Starland based on their grades, performance, and ability. But for some reason, Ophelia replace Scarlet as a Star Darlings. If it weren't for Scarlet's help, Ophelia's wish mission would've failed. It turns out that someone mixed up Ophelia's and Scarlet's grades. Ophelia was terrible with wish energy. Even though she was new to this, she couldn't manipulate wish energy, or catch up with us. She was not Star Darling material. Four, someone snuck flowers in all of the Star Darlings dorm room which caused them to fight with each other. Upon inspection, there was negatite in the flowers which were from the Isle of Misera. Five, somehow when the Star Darlings were signing up for Leona's band, everyone at Starling Academy showed up for the tryouts. The tryouts were only for the Star Darlings. Everyone has to participate in the tryouts. Even Leona has to tryouts for her own band. When Professor Leticia Langtree brought a machine called the Ranker to determine who is going to be in the band a fair way with no students favorites. When the results were done, I was in the band as lead guitarist, Libby on keytar, Vega on bass guitar, Scarlet on drums, and Leona as lead singer. However, it picked our secret group name the Star Darlings as the name of the band. Vega would find that strange, and I have to agree with her. Coincidence, I don't think so. Six, there is a lot of activity at the Negative Energy Facility or N.E.F. for short which becoming unstable. The N.E.F. is where all negative or bad wish orbs are sent so that they won't cause any trouble to Starland. Whoever is behind this would probably destroy it, which release a lot of negative wish energy to all of Starland making it dark forever," I said telling my mom the evidence.

"The only question is, who tried to make the Star Darlings fail? Who snuck the flowers into our dorms that made us fight with each other? Who erase Cassie's Star-Zap messages, and change Piper's messages? Who replaces Scarlet with Ophelia? Who told everyone at the Academy about Leona's band tryouts? Who attempted to make Starland dark forever?" I questioned her. "Turns out, I don't know. I think Vega's need more evidence to find out who or what is causing this energy crisis."

"I see," my mother said. "Well, I hope you find out who is troubling you and make your home eternally dark."

"Thanks, mom," I said.

"So tell me what is wish energy?" my mom asked.

"Well, there is two types of wish energy. There is the positive wish energy and the negative wish energy. The positive wish energy helps provide power and light to all of Starland. The negative wish energy counteracts the positive wish energy causing blackouts." I explained. "The wish energy always come out of a wish that is being granted from a wish orb. There are three types of wish orb. There are good or positive wish orbs that shine brightly. Theses are the wish that Starling's grant so that they can bring positive wish energy to Starland. An example of positive wishes is trying to show someone you true self, trying to get your friend back after an argument you guys have or get over your fear. When the wish is granted, it turns into a unique Wish Blossom which is a flower after we grant our first wish, which turns into a Silver Blossom which is placed in the Hall of Granted Wishes. My Wish Blossom is my favorite flower a Boheminella. A lavender flower that hangs on it stems which glows with a lavender light. Inside each Wish Blossom is a special Power Crystals. I still don't know what they do, but Lady Stella and the Star Darlings will find out soon. My power crystal is a Lavenderite, a lavender crystal which looks like a universe of stars sparkle inside of it. Bad or negative wish orbs do not shine, they are sent to the N.E.F. to be disposed of immediately. They are a wasted wish. If someone gets too close to the negative wish orb, then they get all scared, mean, angry, argue with someone, or totally negative. It can also make some fruit turn rotten. An example of bad wishes is making people fail, making them do anything they want, their enemy would get hurt, or greed. There also impossible wish orbs that are so bright because they are impossible to grant. We can't grant them, no matter how badly we want to. They are kept a separate room of the Wish House which is where all positive wish orbs are stored. In case they are ready to be granted. We only keep them until the Wisher changes the wish to something possible to fulfill. An example of impossible wishes are world peace, cure of all diseases, end of world hunger, people live forever, bringing someone back from the dead, or something like turning a pillow into a marshmallow," I explained.

"Thanks now I know more about that place," my mom said. "However, I still have one question. What is that hanging on your neck?" she asked as she pointed at my wish pendant.

"Oh this," I said pointing to my necklace. "This is my necklace, which also acts as my wish pendant. It helps me identify my wisher by glowing when I am getting closer to it. In fact, I saw it glowing when I saw Dexter again. It also collects all the positive wish energy when I grant that wish. Of course, when we are on our wish missions, we have to find and use our special talent. Mine is the ability to read peoples' mind, but it takes a lot of my wish energy."

"So how was your first wish mission?" my mother asked.

"Well I thought it was going to be easy, but it's not," I said. "I thought my wisher was the new girl at school named Jane who doesn't have any friends. I figured she wanted to have the best birthday so she can have some friends. But it turns out my real wisher was Genevieve. People thought she was a mean girl because she is rich, but it turns out she was nice. I think people were jealous of her because she is rich and has a lot of clothes. Her wish was to make people see that she was a nice girl. If it weren't for my friend Tessa, I wouldn't be able to figure out what I did wrong. Of course, I need her to make her believe in herself, so I used my mirror mantra. It is a saying I used to help boost me and my wisher's confidence. It also helps make my energy go up. I can even see my true self when I say it in front of a mirror. Our mirror mantra is based on our personalities."

"Can I see?" my mother asked. "You can use my mirror."

"Okay then," I said. "I need to boost my energy back."

I stand in front of the mirror and looked at it and say my mirror mantra.

"I believe in you. Glow for it," I said as I looked into the mirror and my skin and hair was even shinier than before.

"Wow you look more beautiful than before," my mother said.

"Thanks, mom," I replied. "So do you want to here about my new friends the rest of the Star Darling?"

"Sure sweetie," my mom answered.

"Well, I'll start with the first-year students. The Star Darlings names are related to zodiac signs. As well as their birthdays. Also, our Wish Blossoms is our favorite flower." I replied. "My name is related to Sagittarius. I was also born on December 1, and I played electric guitar in Leona's band the Star Darlings. I also enjoy traveling, adventure, telling stories, nature, and philosophy. My wish is to be the best Wish-Granter Starland has ever seen."

"What a minute, that was the same day we did your funeral," my mother said. "So when I heard that Dexter saw a light floating from your body, that must've been you."

"Okay then, moving on. There's also my roommate Cassie. She lost her parents when she was six-staryears-old. She has to live with her uncle who is a famous author that sold mooniums of holo-books. My Starland dad is a big fan of his books. She loves reading mystery books and take care of her mother's pet glowfur Bitty. Even though the school doesn't allow pets, Cassie is afraid that Bitty might get lonely in her uncle's mansion. Her name is related to Cancer," I said to my mother. "Her wish is to be more independent and confident and less fearful. Her wish pendant is her glasses, and her Wish blossom is a Silverbella, and her Power Crystal is Lunalite."

"Sounds like an excellent roommate, better than that Snow White's daughter Apple," my mom said.

"Well rooming with Apple is not that bad, and Maddie was fun roommate to have. But Cassie seems very close to me like we understand each other on what we're thinking or how we feel," I answered. "Libby is a funny girl who likes to talk about pink, boys, and party. In fact, she sounds a lot like Briar. Even though her parents works at a bank, Libby is always generous and loves donating and charities. She plays keytar in the band. Her wish is to give everyone what they need- both on Starland and through wish granting on Wishworld. Her Wish Pendant is a constellation of gold star necklace. Her Wish Blossom is Blushbelle, and her Power Crystal is Charmelite. Libby's named is related to Libra."

"Wow, she does sound like Briar and Apple mixed," my mother said. "Libby's roommate is Gemma. Gemma is a popular, hilarious, and also super chatty. She usually talks about anything that pops into her mind. She reminds me a lot of Maddie. There has never been a moment of silence when Gemma is around. Her name is related to Gemini. Her wish is to be valued for her opinions on everything. Her wish pendant is her earrings. Her Wish Blossom is Chatterburst, and her Power Crystal is Scatterite," I said as I talked about Gemma.

"Wow she doesn't know when to stop talking," my mother said. "Nope," I said as for once agreed with her. "Well it does sound like Madeline." my mom said. "I'll move on to the second-year students. There's Vega, a perfectionist. She usually gets the best grades in all of her classes. She more focuses on studying that she doesn't even have time to socialize or learn to use her instincts and intuition. She needs to learn to relax and have fun. She loves to dance and play bass guitar in the band. She's also good at studying, solving brain teasers, crosswords puzzle, riddles, and puzzles. Her name is related to Virgo. Her wish is to be the top student at Starling Academy. Her Wish Pendant is her belt. Her Power Crystal is Queezle, and Her Wish Blossom is Bluebubble." I said as I talked about Vega.

"Wow, Vega's sounds a lot like that Wonder Boy Alistair," my mom said. "Yeah, except for the curiosity part," I reminded. "Vega's roommate is Piper. She can see ghosts and spirits which give the Star Darlings the heebie-jebbies. She often daydreams, meditate, have a conversation with the ghosts and spirits, and write beautiful poetry. Her name is related to Pisces. Her wish is to become the best version of herself she can possibly be and to share that by writing books. Her Wish Pendant is her bracelets. Her Power Crystal is Dreamalite, and her Wish Blossom is Sleepibelle."

"Wow that does sound creepy," my mother said. "Tell me about it," I said. " Clover is our deejay like Melody Piper. She is part of the Flying Molensa Family, one of Starland's most illustrious circus acts. She can do any circus acts that you can imagine. She can play almost any instruments and write celestial songs. She's our songwriter in the band. Her name is related to Capricorn. Her wish is to be the best songwriter and Dj on Starland. Her Wish Pendant is her barrette. Her Power Crystal is Panthera, and her Wish Blossom is Purple Piphany."

"Wow, she does sound a lot like Melody," my mother said. "Clover's roommate is Astra. She is the best athlete in Starling Academy. She is good at any sports you can imagine. But she can get a little competitive. Astra's wish is to be the most famous athlete on Starland. And to win... at everything. Her Wish Pendant is her wristbands. Her Power Crystal is Quarrelite, and Her wish blossom is Florafierce. Her name is related to Aries," I said as I talk about Astra.

"Finally the third-year students," I said. "There's Scarlet who was being homeschooled while on tour with her parents. She mostly a little negative and not very social with the Star Darlings, but she is a sweet girl once you get to know her. She loves skateboarding and playing drums in our band. Her name is related to Scorpio. Her Wish Pendants is her boots. Her Wish Blossom is Punkypow, and her Power Crystal is Ravenstone. Her wish is to live on Wishworld."

"Scarlet's roommate is Leona who doesn't get along with her that well. Leona is a great pop star. She loves being in the starlight singing and performing in front of a large crowd. Of course, she hates scary and negative things like negatite. Her name is related to Leo. Her Wish Pendant is her cuff. Her Wish Blossom is Golden Roar, and her Power Crystal is Glisten Paw. Her wish is to be the most famous pop star on Starland," I said as I talked about Leona.

"Wow Leona sounds annoying like Apple's and Sparrow's singing," my mother said. "Yeah, Scarlet thinks her singing is annoying like Leona feels that Scarlet's skateboarding is annoying," I said. "Adora is the fashion designer in our group. She loves analyzing just about anything. She's great at using logic and science like Apple. She spent most of her time in the lab. She also loves making fashion with science. Whether she's trying to create a new sparkly fabric or stardust eyeliner, Adora throws herself wholeheartedly into her work. Aldora name is related to Aquarius. Her Wish Pendants is her watch. Her Power Crystal is Azurica, and her Wish Blossom is Skywinkle. Her wish is to be the top fashion designer on Starland."

"Finally there's Adora's roommate Tessa who is also Gemma's older sister. Tessa is an excellent cook. She cooks with food on her family farm and loves to try new food. She always has a deep connection with Starland's magical creature. However I wouldn't argue with her, she always wins in an argument. Tessa is super stubborn." I said as I talked about Tessa.

"Well it's good to hear that, but can you tell me their mirror mantras?" my mother asked.

"Sure," I said. "Vega is "Your the missing piece of the puzzle." Libby is "It's all in the balance. Glimmer and shine." Leona is "You are a star. Light up the world." Scarlet is "Abracadabra- time for some star power." Piper is "Dreams can come true. It's your time to time to shine." Astra is "Challenges make you stronger. Time to get glowin'." Tessa is "Let your heart lead the way." Gemma is "Make up your mind to blaze like a comet." Clover is "Keep the beat and shine like the star you are." Cassie is "Listen to your feelings. Let your inner light sparkle." And finally, Adora is "Use your logic. You are a star."

"So how long are you going to be here?" my mother asked.

"Well according to my countdown clock I only have... wow three months," I said surprisingly.

"Well that seems to be enough time," my mother complimented.

"Thanks. Well, I have to see what change while I'm gone," I said. "Speaking of change, I heard you're being reformed."

"Yeah, after your death my heart was shattered. I missed you a lot, so I am starting to reform to make up for all the bad things I did in the past. So far I haven't planned to escape or tried to take over Ever After," she said.

"Well that's good," I replied.

"Well, while you're gone, Milton lied about disappearing if you don't sign your destiny," she told me as I was starting to be infuriated at him.

"I can't believe it, all of this was a big lie?!" I yelled.

"Yes, it was. If I had known that I've would've rewritten my destiny," my mother said. "Wait a minute. You don't want to follow your destiny?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to change it, but I was afraid of disappearing, so I signed the Storybook of Legends. The truth is, I don't want to be evil. I'm nice. But just like you, I was bullied and teased a lot when I was in high school at Ever After High," she told me.

"Mom I'm so sorry about this. But why did you force me to be evil if you didn't want to be evil?" I asked.

"I was afraid that you might disappear to, so I tried to make you evil like me. It turns out. I was a terrible mother," she said in a said tone. "Well you were in the past, but now I see how much you cared for me, so I think you are a great mother," I told her. "You think so?" she asked. "Yes, mom," I replied. "But there's just one thing I don't get, why did you place that curse on Wonderland?"

"Oh that, the darkness was controlling me. You could say that I'm cursed," my mother said. "Thanks to you, the curse is broken."

"You're welcome mom," I said. "But promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm alive?"

"Sure my little black bird, or my shining darling," she said. "Mom, you embarrassing me, just like my Starland father. I'm not a little Starling," I said.

As I was talking to her, Headmaster Grimm came. "Miss Sage, visiting hours is over," he told me. "Well I got to go," I said.

"Bye, my daughter," I heard my mom said as I was about to leave the room with Nevermore by my side.

I think it was nice to patch things up with my mother.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. Hope you like this chapter where Sage makes amends with her mother. I'm sorry to say, but I have a book report which is due by March 24. So I'll won't be updating till I finished it, or after the due date. Well I'll tried to finished it as fast as I can. Well see you guys later.**


	42. First Day at Ever After High

**Sage's POV:**

I started to wake up from Apple's singing, which I missed right now.

"Good morning roomie," she said cheerfully. "Morning Apple," I said as I went to take a nice hot shower. It wasn't the sparkle shower that I used back at Starling Academy, but it feels so good.

After I used the shower, I change into my clothes and brush my teeth with my toothlight. I got out of the dorm room and went to the castleteria and got myself some scrambled eggs, banana, and chocolate milk. As I went to a table, Apple, Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie, Ginger, Poppy, Holly, Cerise, Cedar, Darling, Cupid, and Maddie sat next to me.

"Mind if we sit here?" Apple asked. "Sure," I said as they sit next to me.

"Excuse me Sage, but can I asked you some questions for my mirrorblog," Blondie asked. "Sure, ask away," I said.

"Okay then," she said as she held her mirrorpad. "So are you a royal cause you want to follow your destiny, or are you a rebel cause you want to write your own story?"

"Oh I don't have a destiny," I told them. "What do you mean?" Apple asked. "Well Apple, at my old school we don't have destinies. We can choose what we to be when we grow up. It's our life to make a choice and follow our hopes, wishes, and dreams," I replied.

"Okay then," Blondie said. "So what is your wish?"

"Well that's private," I said. "Do you know any cute boys there," she asked. "Blondie, you know I said that Starling Academy is an all-girl-school," Apple answered. "True, but across the lake is our brother school Star-Prep which is an all boy school," I said. "Where did you

"Where did you get that necklace?" she asked. "Oh, my teacher gave it to me for good luck," I lied about the last part.

Who made your clothes? It matches with your hair and eyes?" Apple said. "Oh I bought it," I said.

'Who color your hair," Holly asked. "Yeah, I love it. It's so shiny and sparkly," Poppy said. "Oh, I did it," I lied again. The truth is I was born with it. I saw Darling, Maddie, and Cedar looking at me very suspiciously, but I ignored it.

"So why did you decided to come here?" Blondie asked. "Well I heard a lot about this school, so I decided to transfer here," I lied. I hate lying to my old friends, but I need to my identity a secret.

"What's your favorite color?" Maddie asked. "Easy Lavender," I answered. "Do you have any siblings?" Darling asked. "Yes, my annoying 7-years-old twin brothers Archer and Helio. My parents were so busy with work my grandmother live with us," I answered.

"So what are you and what does your school teach you?" Blondie asked. "No comment," I said as I got up and left the castleteria.

I went to my first-period class Magicology. When I got to the classroom, I found myself an empty seat and waited for class to start. "Class, I want you to meet our transfer student Sage Starling," Madam Baba Yaga said as I got up and gave a slight wave. "Okay class, let's start with our assignment of practicing some spells. But first, does anyone smell red velvet cake?" she asked. It was easy for me to perform the spells, despite the time that I was gone. After I finish casting the assigned spell, Baba Yaga was very impressed with my skills in magic.

After Magicology was over, I headed to Storytelling 101 with Professor Jack B. Nimble. He told the class he smelled chocolate cake and told us about storytelling.

After 2nd period was over, I walked to the girl's restroom checked to make sure no one is in here, and look in the mirror to say my mirror mantra. "I believe in you, glow for it," I chanted as I saw my hair and skin shone extra bright.

When it was time for third-period, I went to Beast Training and Care with Poppa Bear who told the class that he smell some fresh honey cake. He talked about the creatures of Ever After, and how to take care of them.

When it was time for Grimmnastic class with Coach Gingerbread, I went to the girl's locker room to change into my Grimmnastic uniform and played some volleyball. Coach Gingerbread mention that the class smells like vanilla cupcakes.

When Grimmnastics was over, I changed back to my regular clothes and headed to the castleteria for lunch. I have got myself a cheese pizza, a vegetable salad, and a glass of lemonade. As I was eating, Apple, Maddie, Briar, Cerise, and Darling sat next to me.

"So Sage, were your first four classes?" Apple asked. "Oh, I did hexcellent in all my class," I replied. 'So did you notice something?" Darling asked. "What?"Briar asked. "Ooh a guessing game," Maddie said. "Don't tell me. Is it about how annoying Sparrow is?" she asked. "Uh no," Darling replied. "Is it about Daring spending a lot more time with Rosabella than Cerise?" Maddie asked. "That is strange since Cerise is Daring's girlfriend, but no," Darling answered. "Now that you mentioned it," Cerise said, "He did spend a lot of time with Rosabella."

"Is it about how super nervous you are when you were on a date with Chase?" Maddie asked which made Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Cerise, and I laughed while earning a glare from Darling. "NO!" she yelled. "When I was using the girls' restroom, I saw someone entered and made a lavender glow. By the time I got out, no one was in there." Oh starf, I didn't check to see if anyone was using it. Luckily I finished my lunch and the school bell just ring.

So I was heading to my 5th-period class which is Chemythstry. However, Professor Rumplestiltskin is teaching that class, and he gives an insanely hard assignment. During his class, he said that it smells like peppermint cookies. The whole class has to make a potion that he selected for us.

After that class was finally over, I went to my 6th-period class Muse-ic which was my favorite class. When I entered the class, I was greeted by Professor Pied Piper, and he told the class that the classroom smelled like blueberry pie. He gave the class a lecture on music, and then he let the class practice with their musical instruments. I got out my guitar that I brought with me from Starland and practiced a song that the Star Darlings' band was working on back at Starland. The entire class applauded me when I finished practicing. Professor Pied Piper even praised me for an incredible piece of music I made.

After school was over for the day, I went to the castleteria to eat some spaghetti, mozzarella sticks, and some strawberry yogurt. After I had finished my dinner, I went back to the dorm room and started to think when it's the right time to tell Dexter that I'm really Raven Queen. As I entered my old dorm room, I did my thronework. Then I brushed my teeth with my toothlight, took a shower, and change into my lavender nightgown. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Apple on her bed. "Wow Sage, you look so fairest," she commented. "Thanks," I replied. "So how was last two classes?" she asked. "Well Chemythstry was not easy, but Muse-ic class was fun. Professor Pied Piper praised me for playing a hexcellent piece of music," I answered.

Suddenly my Star-Zap started to ring at the worst timing. "I think that's my friends at my old school trying to call me," I answered. "Go ahead and answer it, I'll be using the bathroom," she replied. "Thanks, I said as I came out of the dorm room checking to see if no one is around, and took out my Star-Zap and opened it up to make the call. I pressed the answer button, and a holographic picture of Cassie showed up. "Hey Sage, how was school?" she asked. "That was fun actually. I did well in my class, especially Muse-ic," I answered. "Sage, have you finished your wish mission?" Vega asked as she came on the holographic screen. "No, but I'm waiting for the right time to tell him," I replied. 'Why?" Gemma asked. "Because I don't want people to think that I'm weird. plus I want to see how things had changed when I was gone," I answered. "However, somehow I landed in the Dark Forest instead of the Enchanted Forest. Kitty's mom, the Cheshire Cat, knows who I am and promised to keep it a secret. I even told my old mother the Evil Queen who I am."

"Wait for a starmin. You told your mom, the Evil Queen?!" Leona asked which was more like yelling. "Yeah, but she changed a lot. I got to see my old pet dragon Nevermore, and she was so happy to see me again," I said. "Wow that is so cool," Scarlet said. "I know," I answered. "Well, I better get some sleep. I only have about three months to finished my wish mission,"

"Well star night Sage," Cassie said. "Star night girls," I said to them as I went back into my old dorm room to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I have finished my Book Report for English 1 and I'm going to turn it in after the one week break from school. The bad news is that my mom wants me to study for my driver's ed so I can get my permit. It might take a lot longer like until summer. So you probably have to wait a little bit longer. Well, see you guys later.**


	43. Darling Trouble

**Darling's POV:**

There is something strange about that new girl Sage. First, she was hiding something when we asked her those questions, then she took out an unknown device and showed some other girls as she talked about some mission. Finally, she started to glow the same light and color that I found in the restroom. She's hiding something, and I'm going to see what it is. After I had finished all of my classes for the day, I found Sage at the Hocus Latte in Book End drinking what appears to be a salted caramel latte. Seeing her drinking that latte reminds me of Raven since she loves salted caramel.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As I was drinking my salted caramel latte, Darling Charming just walked up to me. "Sage can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked. "I don't ..." before I can even answer, Darling took my arm and dragged me to her dorm. "Okay you're not telling me something, so spill!" she yelled harshly. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" I said trying to hide my secret

"Don't play dumb. I know you're the person who was glowing in the girl's restroom, and I overheard that you were on some mission," she said. "Oh starf," I thought to myself. I know that Darling is so smart, she wouldn't buy any lies. So I think I should tell the truth. "Okay, I'll tell you the entire truth," I said. "Good now tell me what is your real name?" she asked. "I told you, my real name is Sage Starling. I'm a Starling," I said. "So you're an alien?" she asked. "Well kinda," I replied. "I'm a person from my home planet Starland."

"Where's that?" she asked. "It's a planet that disguises itself as a yellow glowing star," I answered. "Well what do you do?" she asked. "Have you ever wonder what happens when a wish is made by wishing upon a star, throwing a coin down a wishing well, blowing on a dandelion, or a birthday cake?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to wonder about it," she said. "Well it turns into a sparkling wish orb, and it heads straight to Starland where all wishes are made to be granted. When a wish is ready, a special Starling is sent to help achieve the wishers' dream. The wish energy that comes from a granted wish provides energy to all of Starland. We only grant the positive wish that is possible to grant. A negative or bad wish can counteract the positive wish energy making Starland turn dark. Also, we can't grant anything that is impossible," I answered. "I go to Starling Academy to learn about wish granting and hope to graduate so I can be the best wish-granter Starland has ever seen. That is my wish."

"Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to be a Wish-Granter?" Darling asked. "Yes, yes I am," I answered. "But there is a reason for it. My home planet is being destroyed because negative wish energy is mysteriously being released. Nobody knows who or what is causing it. So, Lady Stella, the headmistress of Starling Academy is finding a way to stop this rise of the negative energy crisis. When she was searching for an answer in the Illumination Library, she found an old and forgotten tome. Within its pages is an oracle which spoke of twelve-star charmed girls. These girls have a unique ability to grant wishes so powerful that they can save Starland. My friends and I are the twelve starlings the Oracle was talking about."

"So you're here to grant someone wishes?" Darling asked. "Yes, I'm here to grant your brother Dexter's wish," I replied. "That is so cool, so what's his wish?"Darling asked. "Well, his wish is to see Raven alive again," I answered. "But isn't that an impossible wish since you can't bring anyone back from the dead?" she asked. "It is if she wasn't dead," I told her. "What you mean she's alive?" Darling asked. "No, she's standing right in front of you," I said as I made a small purple flame in my hand. "Wait a minute Sage, do you mean that you're Raven Queen?" Darling asked."

"Yes I am Raven Queen," I said as Darling hugged me. "Raven I can't believe you're alive?" Darling said as she started crying which starting to ruin her mascara. "I know, it's good to see you too," I said as she let go of me. "I need to tell everyone that you're alive," Darling said. As she was about to get out of her dorm room, I blocked the door."Darling, you can't, it would jeopardize my mission. Please don't tell anyone that I'm alive. I'll only be here for three months. I'll tell and show him that I'm Raven Queen when the time is right," I said. "Fine," Darling said. "But does anyone else know your identity?"

"Well, here's Chase, the White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, my mother the Evil Queen, and you" I answered. "Chase knew you were alive and he didn't tell me!" Darling yelled angerly. "Well, Maddie said to him and the White Rabbit that I'm alive. So the White Rabbit made a rabbit hole so he and Chase can go to Starland. He was the only person who convinced me to come back," I said. "So Maddie knows that you're alive?" she asked. "Yeah, but she doesn't even know who I am. The Cheshire Cat overheard what Maddie said about me being alive, and I told my mother about it."

"Well, I'll help keep your identity a secret, grant Dexter's wish, and give you an update while you were gone," Darling said. "Thanks, Darling," I said. "Oh and get this, I went to Wishworld other known as Earth or the real world."

"Really?" Darling asked. "Yeah, it's where all the graduated Starlings initially go to grant wishes. And get this, they even read our fairy tale stories. Plus, they have no destiny. They can choose their path, their life," I told Darling. "Wow, I am so jealous that you get to go there," she said. "Well I better get going," I said. "But first, I need to tell friends about this."

I got out my Star-Zap and Cassie, and it shows a hologram of her. "Sage, how is your wish mission?" she asked. "Well, I told Darling the truth since she is so smart, and she wouldn't buy any of my lies," I said as Darling came next to me and gave a slight wave. "Sage, you're not supposed to tell them who you are," Cassie said. "I know, I'm sorry. I should've kept it a secret, but this made me feel so bad lying to her," I said. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret," Darling said. "Okay then, I'll tell the rest of the S.D. about the update on your mission," Cassie said as she ended the call.

"Sage, who was that girl that we were talking," Darling asked. "Oh, that was Cassie. She's one of my friends, my roommate at my school Starling Academy, and one of the S.D. which is an acronym for Star Darlings," I answered. "Okay then. Well, it's getting late, so I think you should head back to your dorm before Apple starts worrying about you," Darling suggested. "Thanks, Darling. Well charm you later," I said as I head back to the dorm. It feels good to tell someone about my secret.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. WinxStarDracoFire here. I'm so glad to update for so long, and it is almost summer. However, the next two weeks is dead week another know as Finals Testing. I will be super busy for studying for the finals. Also, my mom is about to take my electronic privileges for the summer because I haven't finished making my D.M.V. Yeah, so probably no updates during the finals. I'm sorry, but it's going to take a long time for me to finish my D.M.V. Well I hope you are having a great summer, and I can't wait to watch Disney Descendants 2 on July 21st on ABC, Freeform, Lifetime, Disney Channel, and Disney XD. Until then, see you soon.**


	44. Meeting the New Students

**Sage's POV:**

As I woke up from Apple's singing which sounded cheerfully, I got myself ready for class. "So are you ready for another fantastic day at school Sage?" Apple asked. "You know it Apple," I said as we got ready for school and went out of our dorm room and into the castleteria. I order some toast with strawberry jam, hash browns, which I added some garble greens, and a chocolate milk. While Apple brought her breakfast which has pancakes, an apple, and plain white milk. Before we started eating, Apple noticed the garble greens and looked at me. "Sage, can I have some of those green things?' she asked. "They're called garble greens and sure," I said as Apple took a few and put it on her plate. Before she could eat the garble greens, she looked at me. "Uh are these things poisonous?" she asked. "No, there's not a lot of poison where I live," I replied as we eat our breakfast. As we finished eating, Apple turns and look at me and said, "Wow, these garble greens taste charmazing." I gave her a smile and said, "Star salutations." I facepalm myself for saying something from Starland. "Hexcuse me?" Apple asked. "Sorry, it's my way of saying thank you," I replied. "Oh, well you're welcome," she said.

When we finished our breakfast, I saw six girls I never met before during my junior year at Ever After High. "Uh Apple, who are those girls," I asked as I pointed to them. "Oh, that's Ramona Badwolf, Professor Badwolf's daughter, and Cerise's older sister," Apple said as she pointed to the wolf girl. "Justine Dancer youngest daughter of the Twelfth Dancing Princesses," she looked to the princess who was doing ballet. "Jillian Beanstalk daughter of Jack and the Beanstalk," she pointed to the girl who exited the Castleteria and started climbing a beanstalk. "Meeshell Mermaid daughter of the Little Mermaid," she pointed to the girl wearing an outfit that is related to the sea singing quietly. "Nina Thumbell the daughter of Thumbelina," she pointed to a girl who changed her size from big to small. Apple then pointed to a girl who was using her wand to make it snow, "That girl is Briar's and Ashlynn's spellementary childhood friend Crystal Winter, daughter of the Snow Queen," she said. "And finally Farrah Goodfairy, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother," she pointed to the fairy girl who was chatting with Ashlynn, and she used her wand to turn a piece of cloth into a beautiful dress.

As I looked at the Wonderlandians, I saw a girl who looks familiar like I seen her before. As she turned around, it was Courtly Jester. The girl who tried to overthrow the Queen of Hearts. Apple turns to where I was looking and said, "That's Courtly Jester, the daughter of the Joker Card. After Raven had defeated her, she was sent to Wonderland Penitentiary to plead her case and was assigned to go to school here. After that, she started to change for good." Well, if my mom and Apple change, I bet Courtly can change too. I'll just give them a second chance.

"Hey Apple, I have a question to ask you," I said. "Sure ask away," she said. "What do you think about Raven Queen," I asked. "Well I thought she was mean and evil, but she a sweet girl who loves to help people and listens to music. Her heart is too pure to do anything bad," she replied. "Well, do you think she's your aunt?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, her mom is your mom stepmother. Which will make her your mom stepsister, which makes her your step-aunt," I answered. "Wow, I never even thought of that. But, I want her as a friend instead of a family member," Apple said. "Well it was nice that we talked with each other," I said as I finished my breakfast and walked out of the castleteria.

As I was walking out of the castleteria, I ran into that new fairy girl Farrah Goodfairy. "Hi, I'm Sage Starling," I said as I introduce myself. "Farrah Goodfairy, daughter of the Fairy Godmother," she said. "So you grant wishes?" I asked. "Yes, but it only lasts till 12. Noon or midnight, whatever comes first," she said. "Cool I grant wishes too, but not with a wand," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and checked to see if no one is around. "Well, I'm a wish granter. I help people achieve their dreams by guiding and helping them gain the confidence and skills they need to make their wish come true, and manipulate positive wish energy," I answered. "Wow, that sounds so fableous. Maybe you can teach me," Farrah said. "Well, I'm only a first year and I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this, but I do get extra special training so sure," I said. "Fantastic," she said. "But first have you heard of Raven Queen?" I asked. "Yeah her body is right over there," she said as she pointed to a coffin. As I look inside, I saw my old body lying down with its eyes closed. "Well, there something you should know," I said as I feel my body getting sucked into my old body. I black out for a bit, and when I woke up, I saw that I was in the coffin. As I got our of it, I fell onto my knees. It looks like I haven't walked in this body for a long time. As I got up, Farrah was shocked. "Sage is that you?" she asked. "Yeah, it's me," I replied. "You mean that you're..." "Raven Queen. Yes, it's true," I said as I finished her sentence. I went back inside the coffin closed it and separated myself from my old body and back to my Starling form.

"I don't know what to say," Farrah said. "I'll tell you what's going on, but you have to keep it a secret," I said. "Deal," she said as I told her everything that happens, why am I here, how am I alive, and about Starland and Wishworld. "Wow, that is so cool," she said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. Plus I'll help you on your mission." "Thanks," I said. "So about teaching me some new wish granting technique," she said. "Don't worry. I didn't forget," I said. "But first you have to say my mirror mantra. Not only it boosts my confidence. It might boost yours as well."

"Okay then," she said. "I believe in you, glow for it," I chanted. "I believe in you, glow for it," she said as we both got a boost of energy. "Wow, your right I did get a boost of confidence," she said. I taught her about the lessons I took at Starling Academy and was a fast learner. When the bell rang, we went to our classes, and I manage to tell Darling about Farrah knowing who I am. I believe that I made a friend that will help me on my mission here.

* * *

 **Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. Happy 4th of July. Sorry if I didn't update in a long time, I went to Cancun, Mexico about two to three weeks ago. It's almost the end of the summer for me in August, and I'll be a high school senior. Also, Descendants 2 is about 17 more days. I can't wait to see it. It's about to go down. Well, I hope you have a happy 4th of July and will see you soon. Also for silverwolf, it's Starling Academy, not Star Prep. Starling Academy is the all girls school. Star Prep is the all boys school.**


	45. Almost Caught

**Sage's POV:**

It was night time at Ever After and I was about to sneak out of my dorm and go to the coffin where my old body was in when I talked to Farrah. My roommate Apple was already asleep, so I quietly tiptoe out of my dorm without waking anyone up. Then I made sure that no one was out in the hallways. Once it was clear, I made my way to the coffin and tried to sync with my body. When I was back in my old body, I open the coffin and practice standing, then walking, then skipping, then running, and finally dancing. When I got the hang of it, I started dancing down the halls, and I was enjoying myself cause I never felt so free before. However, I wasn't careful when I saw Professor Rumplestiltskin walking down the hallway. I started to hide behind the wall and ran back to the coffin. I got in the coffin, closed it, then separated myself from my old body and ran back to my dorm room before anyone saw me.

* * *

 **The next morning**

I woke up to the sound of my roommate singing again. It seems that having a roommate kind of like her old one got her spirit back. I changed into some clean clothes and got ready for class. As we sat and ate our breakfast, Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie, and that new girl Justine Dancer sat next to us. "Guys something weird was going on," Briar said. "What is it, Briar?" Apple asked. "Well I was sleeping, I dreamt and saw that Raven was alive. I don't know if that was real or just a dream," she replied. "Well, it could be a coincidence since you were probably the only one having it," I said as I was trying to hide my identity. "While I was sleep dancing in the dance studio, I felt that I was dancing with Raven down the halls," Justine said. "Oh starf," I thought to myself. I didn't think that Justine would be at the dance studio. Well, it does make sense since she's the daughter of the 12 Dancing Princesses. "Well if there is one more person who saw Raven was alive, that would be a huge scoop for my mirrorblog," Blondie said. "Well we better get ready for class," Apple said. "And hope we studied for Professor Rumplestiltskin test today," she added. "Well it's a good thing I record the lessons for his class," I said. "Wait a minute. You recorded all of Professor Rumplestiltskin's lessons ?" Briar asked. "Yeah I recorded it on my Star-Zap just so I can review, take notes that I might forget, and I can listen to it in my sleep," I said as I got my Star-Zap out. "Wow Sage, your Star-Zap looks so cool. I wish I had one of those," Briar said in amazement. "Can I see it," Blondie said. "Sure, but just be careful it contains all of my pictures and messages," I said as I handed it to her. "Wow, it's so high tech, so futuristic, and so reliable. I say this is just right for you," Blondie said as she handed it back to me. "Thanks," I said as I finished my breakfast and head to class. When it was almost time for Professor Rumplestiltskin's test, I did some last minute studying. When the bell rang, I headed to Professor Rumplestiltskin's class hoping that I will do well on it. As I sat down, Professor Rumplestiltskin came into the classroom. "Alright class settle down," he said in his Russian accent as the entire classroom became quiet. "Now go do some studying," he said which made the class confused. "Uh Professor Rumplestiltskin, aren't we supposed to take a test today?" Cedar asked. "Well sorry, I don't feel like giving one today. I think I need some rest," he said. "But why, what's the hatter?" Maddie asked. "Well, last night I saw Raven was alive but thought I saw things. When I went to see her coffin, she as still in there," he said. "Well there won't be a test today, but it will be a surprise pop quiz, so you better be prepared," he added. As I was studying, I need to be more careful when I merge myself with my old body.

When school was over for the day, I was walking with Darling and Farrah. "Sage are you crazy?!" Darling silently screamed at me. "Yeah, you could've been caught," Farrah said. "I know, I'm sorry. It's justInever thought this thing through," I said as Blondie came next to us. "Girls I think I found the perfect story for my mirrorblog. I am going to tell about the rumors about Raven being alive. Is it true that Raven is alive, or do people see things that are not real? I am going to ask Headmaster Grimm if I can stay past curfew to see if the rumors are true," Blondie said as she went to Headmaster Grimm's office. "Great now it's going to be a lot harder to merge my body with my old one. Way to go me," I said sarcastically. "Besides I don't know if Dexter still loves me," I added. "Of course Dexter still loves you, Sage," Darling said. "Even if he's with Cupid, he still loves you deep inside."

"But how can we make sure that he still loves Raven?" Farrah asked. I know I can use my special talent which is reading people's mind. If I can find Dexter, I can read his mind to see if he still loves," I said. "That's a good idea, Sage," Farrah said. "And your just in luck that the talent show is coming up," Darling said. "I'll get my brother to come to the talent show and see you there. Plus I can ask him for you," Darling said. "Great idea Darling," I said as I hugged her. "Well we better get going the talent show is next week. You need to sign up and practice for it," Farrah said. We walked to the register for the talent show, and I filled out the form. After that, I went back to my dorm room and started practicing for the talent show. Hopefully, I will be careful from now on.

* * *

 **Hey guys WinxStarDracoFire here, today is the day Descendants 2 came out. Remember you can watch it on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC, Freeform, and Lifetime. So make sure your on that channel at 8 P.M. California time**


	46. Talent Show

**Sage's POV:**

I've been practicing a song for the talent show, and it was going great. Tomorrow is the talent show, so they're aren't going to be any classes. As I finished practicing my guitar, Apple came in. "Hey Sage, are you ready for the talent show tomorrow?" she asked. "Hex yeah, I've been practicing my guitar," I replied. "Wow, Raven used to play guitar and loves music," Apple said. "Well, I'm sorry I got that idea in your head," I said. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. "So have you been in a band in your old school?" she asked. "Yeah, I was in a band with four of my friends. Our band name was the Star Darlings," I said as I regretted saying the name of the group. "Wow, that sounds like a fun band name," Apple said. "Well wish me luck," I said as I made my way to the Charmitorium.

* * *

 **Briar's POV:**

I got up on stage getting ready to start the talent show. "Hello Ever After, I am Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Welcome to Ever AfterHigh talent show," I said as everyone clapped and applause. "Well, today is going to be a total page ripper. First off we have Sparrow Hood playing some rock and roll on his guitar.

* * *

 **Sage's POV:**

As I was preparing for the talent show, I saw that new girl Meeshell Mermaid look very nervous. "Hey," I said. "Oh hi," Meeshell said nervously which makes me think that she's very shy. "What's wrong?" I said.

"Well, it's that I'm not comfortable singing in front of crowds. It made me feel like a fish out of water," she said. "I feel much better singing by myself while swimming in my mermaid form."

"Wait, you can turn into a mermaid?" I asked. "Yes but only when I touch water," she replied. "Well I think you should believe in yourself to get the confidence you need," I said as I held her hand. "I don't know," she said. "Well, I usually have a saying that gives me confidence. You want to say it with me?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "I believe in you glow for it," I chanted. "I believe in you glow for it," Meeshell said as she looked more confident than before. "Thanks, Sage, I feel so confident," she said as she got onto the stage. She started singing her song which was quite lovely for a mermaid.

* * *

 **"Siren" by Kat Krazy**

 **Meeshell: Beneath the stars  
Face to face  
I'll told ya I love ya  
Won't let your heart break**

 **I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea  
I'll start a new world for you and me**

 **And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?  
So together we can break down the walls  
Can you hear the siren call?  
Now I'm everywhere you know  
That I'll never let you go  
Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?**

 **Can you hear the siren call?**

 **Now watch me find  
A thousand ways  
To tell ya I love ya  
And we'll be ok**

 **I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea  
I'll start a new world for you and me**

 **And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?  
So together we can break down the walls  
Can you hear the siren call?  
Now I'm everywhere you know  
That I'll never let you go  
Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?**

 **Can you hear the siren call?**

 **Hold on  
We're so strong  
Now we fight as one  
Forever together  
A new day  
And we'll stay  
Like a rising sun  
Forever together  
Hold on  
We're so strong  
Now we fight as one  
Forever together  
And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?**

 **Can you hear the siren call?**

 **And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?**

 **And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?**

* * *

As the audience clapped, Meeshell came exited the stage and hugged me. "Thank you, Sage, for helping me to believe myself," she said. "You're welcome," I said as I hugged back. As I let go, there were some positive wish energy that came out of Meeshell and was flying into the sky. I guess Meeshell's wish was to have the confidence to sing in front of a crowd by herself. This reminded me of Leona's wish mission when she grants two wishes on the same wish mission. However, I was only here to grant Dexter's wish, not Meeshell. "Well it looks like I'm up next, I said as I went up to the stage and got ready to sing my song.

* * *

 **"The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun" by Celtic Woman**

 **Sage: High is the moon tonight  
Hiding it's guiding light, high  
Heaven and earth do sleep, still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep** **  
** **High is the moon tonight  
Hiding it's guiding light, high  
Heaven and earth do sleep, still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep** **  
** **I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun  
I hold back the night and I open the skies  
** **I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes  
** **  
** **From the first of all time, until time is undone  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun  
I am one with the one and I am the dawn** **  
** **I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
I am the sky and the new day begun  
** **I am the sky and the dawn and the sun**

* * *

As I finished my song, everyone started to clap for me. I took a bow and exited the stage. "Wow Sage, that was charmazing," Meeshell said. "Thanks, I was in a band with my friends, but I played lead guitar, I'm not the lead singer," I said. "Well I can't wait to meet the lead singer of your band," she said. "I don't know. She can be to obsess of herself. She loves the spotlight a lot," I replied. "Well, it looks like the talent show is almost over. We need to get to the stage for a final bow," Meeshell said. "Okay then," I said as all the talent show performers got up on the stage and bow. As soon as the talent show was over, Dexter walked up to me. "Hey Sage, you did great," he said. "Thanks," I replied. "So you wanted to hang out sometimes. You know as friends?" he asked. "Sure," I said as I played around with my hair. "Cool, I'll see you around," he said as he walked away. "See you later, Dex," I whispered to myself.

As I was walking back to my dorm, Apple, Darling, and Farrah came to me. "Wow, that was an impressive performance Sage," Apple said. "Thank Apple," I replied. "Also Dexter talked to me and asked if I wanted to hang out with him," I added as they squeal. "So is it a date?" Farrah asked. "No we're just hanging out as friends," I replied. "Well I needed to go for a royal student council meeting," Apple said. "Spell you later girls."

"Spell you later Apple," we said as she walked away. "Okay then, let's go somewhere private so nobody can hear us," I said. "How about my dorm room? Rosabella is working at the animal shelter today," Darling suggested. "Perfect," I said as we went to Darling's and Rosabella's dorm room. I took out my Star-Zap and called my roommate Cassie. We waited for a minute, and a hologram of Vega appear.

"Hey Vega, is Cassie's here?" I asked. "Yes Sage, Cassie is here with the rest of the Star Darlings," she said. "Cassie told us everything that happens so far on your wish mission," she added. "Okay then," I said. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked. "Well, " Gemma said as she appeared on the holo-screen. "I went on my wish mission." "That's great Gemma," I said. "However, I somehow granted a bad wish," she said. "What happened?" I asked getting worried about this. "How in Starland did you grant a bad wish?"

"Well turns out the wish orb that I was supposed to grant was a bad wish orb," Gemma said. "How did a bad wish orb get into the Wish House?" I asked. "It had some masking material which made it look like a good wish orb," Vega said. "Don't worry we were able to get rid of it." "Well that's good to hear," I said. "But I'm sorry that your wish mission failed."

"Well if it weren't for Leona, I wouldn't be able to grant a positive wish," Gemma said, "It even counteracted the negative energy that causes another blackout on Starland." "It even fixed my cuff," Leona said as she appeared on the hologram and showed her cuff that is now fixed. "Great galaxies, now you both can get your power crystal," I said as I showed them my power crystal Lavenderite. "I know," Gemma said, "But there's one thing I don't get. Why was I given a bad wish orb in the first place?" "That is strange and a good question," I said. "What about your star key chain?" I said as I hold up my star key chain. "I didn't get one," Gemma said. "Neither did I," Scarlet said. "Sage you have to get rid of it. It's filled with negatite," Vega said. "That's the reason why there were problems on our wish mission."

"Oh, it's filled with negatite," I said as I sunk it in until I realize what she meant. "It's filled with NEGATITE!" I yelled as I grabbed the key chain off my backpack and threw it away into the trash bin as it disappears. "Thank goodness you told me about it," I said. "Well you're welcome Sage," Vega said. "So any news for us on your wish mission?" Cassie asked as she notices Farrah. "Sage, who is that?"

"Don't worry you can trust me," Farrah said. "My name is Farrah Goodfairy, daughter of the Fairy Godmother. I grant wishes with my wand, but it only last till 12. Noon or midnight, whatever comes first. It is an honor to meet you Star Darlings. Sage told me a lot about you," she added. "It's an honor to meet you to Farrah," Cassie said. "Well I was able to tell Farrah about us, that I'm Raven Queen, what was going on at Starland, and teach Farrah some of our wish granting tips," I said. "You taught her our Star Darling training?" Vega asked. "Yeah, I did. Look I'm so sorry about it," I said. "It's okay," Cassie said, "It looks like the student has become the teacher." "But she's still a student at Starling Academy, how is she a teacher?" Gemma asked as we all laughed at her joke. "Gemma it's just a figure of speech," I said as Gemma laughed with us at her joke. "Also I was able to talk to Dexter, and he asked me if I want to hang out with him," I added as the squeal in glee together. "Oh and one more thing, I happen to grant another wish beside Dexter," I added.

"You grant another wish?: Vega asked. "Her name is Meeshell Mermaid, daughter of the Little Mermaid," I said. "She's also my roommate," Farrah added. "She can turn into a mermaid which is as you call it a wishling who lives in the sea that has a fish tail and they breathe underwater," I said. "Plus she has the fairest voice, but she's shy around people on land," Farrah added. "Okay that girl sounds like a competition to me," Leona said. "Leona focus," Scarlet said as she looked at me. "So tell us more about the other wish you grant," she continued. "Well, Meeshell's wish was probably to have the courage to sing in front of a crowd. After I help grant her wish, the positive wish energy was floating up into the sky instead of my wish pendant," I answered. "Well, I think that would explain why the positive wish energy that came out of nowhere and went into my cuff," Leona said. "So the positive wish energy from Meeshell's wish that I grant went to Starland. Incredible," I said. "Well I need to do some research about this," Vega said. "And I'm going to help solve it with science," Adora said. "Well, I better get going. See you, girls," I said. "See you, Sage," they said. "And good luck with your wish mission," Cassie added," Farrah you are going to be a great help granting wishes to help provide power to Starland." I turned off my Star-Zap and looked at Farrah. "So you want to do some more S.D training or talk about Wishworld," I asked. "Sure Sage," Farrah winked as we went to the Enchanted Forest for some special training.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, WinxStarDracoFire here. It has been more than a year since I wrote this book. Sorry, it was very long to update. I just saw Descendants 2, and it was starmazing. I can't even decide if Uma turned good or is still evil. Well, school just started about five days ago and I'm now a high school senior. Well, I have to sleep earlier than usual cause I have to wake up early to catch the bus to take me to CCOC. I'm taking animation. Well, I'm going to get ready to go to sleep right now, so see you real soon.**


	47. Dragon Games Part 1

**Sage's POV:**

It was Saturday at Ever After High and I finished all of my thronework. I was walking with Apple, Maddie, Ashlynn, Darling, Lizzie, Holly, Poppy, and Melody talking about the school events that are going to happen in the student lounge. We were all enjoying ourselves until Darling's older brother Dring came with a worried look on his face. "Girls, somethings wrong with Legend," he asked. "What's wrong with him?" Lizzie asked as I recalled, she kinda has a crush on him. "Well, he's getting very sick. Like he has a fever his temperature was rising," he said. "Where is he?" I asked. "In the Dragon Stables," he replied. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going," I said as we went to the Dragon Stables which was below the school right across the old Dragon Arena.

* * *

"Wow, the old Dragon Arena looks abandon," Apple said. "I still don't know why Headmaster Grimm closed it down?" "You mean you didn't know?" Holly asked as she took out her mirrorpad and showed them a video of the Dragon Games with Apple's mother, Snow White and my other mother, the Evil Queen. "The Dragons Games can be quite dangerous. They say Snow White and the Evil Queen were the greatest dragon games captain ever after." "They were wicked competitive with their destinies in all," Poppy said. "Did you know that Legend was the last dragon from that original brood?" Holly asked. I looked at Apple, and she looks very sad. "Apple are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. It's just, mentioning Raven's names brings back old memories that I wished I would forget. There were many bad things I did to her which I was starting to regret," she replied. "But with you around, it feels like Raven is here with me." "You have no idea," I said to myself. As we went inside, we found Legend. Daring were looking very worried. "Legend is getting even worse, can you get Rosabella here quick?" he asked. "Sure," Apple, Darling, and I said in unison as we left the stable and brought Rosabella to the Dragon Stable. As she checked on Legend, she gave a huge gasp. "What's going on Rosabella. What's wrong with him?" Darling asked. "Well Legend is not a he, it's a she," Rosabella said. "Plus I think it's time," she added as we all squeal of what's going to happen. "What time?" Daring asked in confusion. "You know," I said as I made a gesture of rocking a baby back and forth. "Oh! That time!" he said so surprisedly that he fainted. With the help of Rosabella, we were able to help Legend lay all of her baby dragon eggs. "Dragonpedia says, in the wild, mother dragons lay their eggs in activate volcanoes to warm them until they hatched. Apparently, it takes years," Holly said. "Dragon babies must be so cute!" Poppy said. "I can't wait that long," Apple said. "Well, I've been taking Magicology, and I seem to do pretty well in that class. I can probably cast a spell to keep the eggs warm," I suggested. "Hot idea," Holly said which I giggled at that pun. "Incubation incantation, with lava imitation," I chanted as I used my magic to warm up the eggs. To tell you the truth, I haven't used my magic powers in a very long time. I managed to warm up the eggs, and all of them started to hatch into lots of good baby dragons. If I made it too hot, they would've turned evil. And nobody wants an evil dragon unless you happen to be an evil villain like my mother, the Evil Queen. However, upon casting this spell, Maddie started to look at me in suspicion.

"Look the eggs are hatching," Apple pointed out as the eggs started to hatch into baby dragons. "I want the cutest one," Poppy said. "This is magical," Holly said as the baby dragons hatched out of their eggs and started running around. "Oh my godmother this is hexciting," Poppy said as she picked up a dragon. "So cute," Apple cooed. "This one is mine," Poppy said as one of them started to lick Daring which woke him up. It wasn't very long until Blondie heard the news and began to report the newly hatched baby dragons.

"This is Blondie Lockes reporting live from the dragon stables at Ever After High, where dragons once again roam the hallowed halls," Blondie said as a dragon catches Holly by surprise by stealing a carrot from her hand as she gasps in response. "It would seem that the students of Ever After would be eager to adopt these pesky pets, " Blondie said as Darling's dragon Herowing lets out a wave of ice and freezes her hand holding a toy in place. Darling was trying to shaking it off. "Though, the trend seems to be that a dragon chooses you," Blondie added as a baby dragon flies over to Maddie and changes her hair into cotton candy. "Ooh, cotton candy! Mm, yum-di-dum!" she said as a few of the baby dragons are playing with Legend. Using their fire breath, they blow Dexter, Daring, and Hopper out of the stables. I was standing outside riding my old pet dragon Nevermore. "Who will be the next champion of dragon sports?" Blondie asked as she chuckled. "Only time will tell! _"_

* * *

"Alright Nevermore, give it some wing," I said as Nevermore flew as fast as she can go doing some flying tricks along the way. "You know Nevermore I kinda missed you. Back at Starland, I was worried about you and my friends. I would usually get nightmares about this place. It gives me bad painful memories. I started to wished that I would forget about everything about Ever After High. My friends, my family, even you girl," I said with a sad look. Nevermore looked at me with a sad, sympathetic look. "I was planning to see a psychologist help removes those memories after when I get back to Starland. But don't worry girl, now I don't want to forget. I still want these memories. Cause they're a part of me. They're everything I had in life. Nothing is going to stop me from not remembering you or my friends," I said as I hugged Nevermore. "However, I still have second thoughts about this. Should I stay here and have my old life back with you, my friends and family, or go back to Starland to have my new life with my new friends and family?" I said not knowing what to decide. Nevermore nuzzled my face a bit, and I smiled again. "You're right Nevermore. I should focus on fulfilling Dexter's wish first before deciding to stay at Starland or Ever After. For now, let's show these girls how dragon riding is done." We started doing more tricks and having a good time. Nevermore was quite a natural at this. We landed near Apple and her pet dragon Braybern. "So Apple how did we do?" I asked. "Wow Sage, you and Nevermore are in perfect sync. You two are a natural when it comes to dragon riding," she said. "Thanks it was nothing," I said. "However, how did you manage to fly with Nevermore? The only person that was close to her was Raven. After all, it is her dragon," she said. "Well you said that I reminded you of Raven, so I think Nevermore think that I'm Raven," I said. "Make sense to me," Apple said. "Apple why don't we reopen the Dragon Games, after all, there are a lot of dragons now?" I suggested. "But the Dragon Arena is a mess," she said. "It would take forever after to clean it all up." "Well, aren't you forgetting something Apple?" I asked. "Your mother is Snow White. The queen of Ever After. You can ask her if she can fix the Dragon Arena," I said. "Oh, I forgot," she said "Well that sounds like the fairest idea," she said as she took out her mirrorphone and called her mother. A few hours later, Snow White's royal architects came, and they were able to rebuild the Dragon Arena.

* * *

Headmaster Grimm called that there was going to be a sudden assemble in the charmatorium. As I got seated, Blondie came up and told there was going to be a special guest. Apple and I can already guess who it was. "It is my honor to welcome back our most successful graduate, our beloved queen, Snow White," Headmaster Grimm said as cheers erupt from the audience. Snow White did her usual thing of smiling while stretching her arms which causes three little blue birds to perch on each side of her arms. Snow White chuckled and started to give her speech. "A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved alma mater. So it's time we restored the good old ways. Today, the dragons games are reinstated at Ever After High!" Everyone cheered at Snow White for help bringing back the Dragon Games. However, she looked at me very strange like she already knows who I am. However, she chose to ignore it and go back to tell her speech. "The dragon games are tough, yet elegant. And I want my Ever After riders dressed accordingly. I've hired the creative team of Lizzie Hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design all- new dragon wear." As on cue Lizzie and Ashlynn came onto the stage and showed the O'Hair twins in their new dragon games armor. "These looks are lightweight, flexible, and fashion-forward," Lizzie said. "Not to mention fireproof, ice-proof, and explosion resistant," Ashlynn said as they demonstrate the safety of the dragon game armor. Holly's baby dragon Prince of Scales blows a puff of fire at Holly, but her wear deflects it from affecting her. Poppy's baby dragon Brushfire tries breathing ice. It hit Poppy's wrist cuffs, but the ice disperses quickly. The crowd oohs and ahhs at them for their starmazing design. I think Adora should be friends with them since they both like to create fashion that will shine. "Adorable!" Snow White cheered. "Now, I can't very well bring back dragon riding in an old dilapidated arena! If you'll all follow me outside..." she said as we all got up from our seats and followed her to the old Dragon Arena. "Allow me to present the new Ever After High dragon center!" she announced as we saw that the Dragon Arena was renovated with stadium seats, a clean playing field, a scoreboard, and a jumbomirror to show the live video of the whole game.

Snow White made her way up to the center stage, and everyone claps for her. "Hold your applause, please. I must admit, this was not my idea. My daughter Apple thought bringing back dragon games would unite everyone with school spirit!" she said as everyone cheered as Apple went up to the stage with her mother. "Thanks, mom, but I shouldn't take all the credit. Sage help convince me to talk to you into bringing back the dragon games. If anyone deserves the credit, it's Sage," Apple said as her mother looked at her. "Okay then, who's Sage?" she asked. "Well she's the new transfer student and my new friend," Apple said. "Sage, please why don't you come up here?" she asked as I looked nervous and slowly walked up to the stage. "So you're the new transfer student that my daughter been talking about," Snow White said. "Yes," I replied. "So what school did you go to," she asked. "Starling Academy," I replied. "It's an all-girls boarding school. The school next to it is the brother school Star Prep, an all-boys boarding school,"I replied. "So what brings you here," Snow White continued asking. "Well you can find all of that out on Blondie's interview of me," I said. "It's true," Blondie said. "Look it up on my mirrorblog to see Sage's interview," Blondie said. "Well, in that case, thank you, Sage, for bringing back the dragon games. Now I'll be your coach for both of the two teams. Tommorrow the two captains will be chosen to choose their teammates for their team! Let us begin a new era of dragon games!" Snow White announced as a huge cheer came out of the crowd. "And there you have it subscrollers. Dragon games are back!" Blondie said during her mirrorcast.

* * *

Now that the assembly was over and everyone went back to enjoy the rest of the day. I was walking back to my dorm until I heard Apple's mother, Snow White calling my name. "Sage, may I speak to you?" she asked. "Sure," I said as I walked over to her. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "I just like to thank you for being there for my daughter. Ever since Raven died, she lost herself. She started to lose her shine and her cheery self-was no more. Apple never socialized with anyone because she still blames herself for her death. But thanks to you, she feels better already," she said. "Thank you," I thanked her. "Well, I do say, you were very close to her making it feels like Raven was there. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked. "Uh, I guess so," I answer getting a little nervous. "Plus the way you ride that dragon is incredible, isn't it Raven?" she asked. "Well, I..." I said until my eyes grew big and my mouth opens wide in shock. "What I don't know what you are talking about," I said trying to pretend that I don't know anything about it. "Oh come on, your even worst as Cedar at lying. And she couldn't even tell a lie," Snow White said as I hanged my head down in defeat. "How did you figure it out?" I asked. "Well, the way you ride the dragon was amazing. I say it on Blondie's mirrorblog. The only skills to fly a dragon like that would be my old rival the Evil Queen. Plus you were riding Raven's pet dragon Nevermore. Nevermore is very close to Raven so that she would've had a strong bond with her. Your bond with Nevermore is super strong, so it has to be you. I mean a new student flying Raven's dragon and becoming a natural that easy was very unusual," she explained. "Okay you got me, I am Raven Queen or her reincarnation. Please don't tell anyone that I'm still alive, especially your daughter Apple," I begged. "Why do you ask?" she questioned me. "Cause I'm on a very special wish mission. Negative wish energy is destroying my new home Starland. If I can complete my wish mission, I'll bring enough positive wish energy to counteract the negative wish energy to save Starland. Also, to find out who or what is causing all of this negative wish energy," I explained to her. "Well okay then, I'll keep this as our little secret," Snow White said. "So who else knows about your secret?" she asked. "Well there's the White Rabbit, Chase Redford, Darling Charming, Farrah Goodfairy, Cheshire Cat, and my mother the Evil Queen," I said. "Wow, the Evil Queen. It's good that you mother saw you again," Snow White said. "Yeah, I heard she reformed. I missed her right now," I said. "Well to tell you the truth, the Evil Queen and I used to be best friends when we were freshmen at Ever After High," she said. "Wait you used to be friends?" I asked. Snow White nodded her head to tell me it was all true. "Wait if you were friends with my mother during freshmen years, how did you become rivals?" I asked. "Well you know, Legacy Day, Evil Queen signed the Storybook of Legends, inherit the Evil Queen family powers, turned her evil, and start of our rivalry," Snow White explained. "Wow, I can't believe you lost a friend like that when you were in high school. The same way Apple lost me during high school," I said as I rubbed my arm. "So how did you became friends in the first place?" I asked. "Well, I believe that you should ask your mother about it," Snow White asked. "Okay then, I better go. See you later," I said as I was about to walk away until I remembered something. "Oh wait a minute, I have to ask you something," I said. "What is it?" Snow White asked. "Do you think were step-sisters? Since my mom is your step-mother which makes me your step-sister, and Apple my step-niece," I said. "I believe so," Snow White said. "Wow, I hate that type of logic," I said. "Me too," Snow White said as we laughed a little and just before I left Snow White asked me something. "Raven, are you going to participate in the Dragon Games?" she asked. I turned around and said," Okay one, please call me Sage, two sure. I'll sign up to participate in the Dragon Games with Nevermore." "Okay then, I'll see if you qualified to be a team captain. Oh and make sure you talk to your mother after practice," Snow White said. "Sure," I said. "Oh, one more thing," she said. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Why does it smell like apple crumb cake in here?" she asked. "Oh, that was me. All starlings smell like the adult's favorite dessert during their childhood." I said. "That explains it," Snow White said. "Oh, and if you're wondering what the wish mission is, the wisher that I was supposed to grant their wish is Dexter, my ex-boyfriend. His wish is to see me again in my old body. I know it sounds impossible to bring someone back from the dead, but if that person was still alive, then it might be possible to grant that wish," I said. "Well, I hope you complete your wish mission," Snow White said. "Thanks, according to my Countdown Clock on my Star-Zap, I only have about two and a half months to grant this wish. Otherwise, it would fade away, and my wish mission would be a total failure," I said. "Okay then, have you thought a plan to grant that wish," she asked. "Well, Dexter ask me to hang out with him, so I'll start off slow by hanging out with him, then see if he would like to go on a date with me. Then, I'll wait for the right moment to tell him the truth. After that I grant my wish and go back home to Starland," I said. "Well that seems great," Snow White said as I hang my head down. "When I go back to Starland, I might come back here anymore. Plus everyone I met will lose their memories about ever meeting me," I said. "Well, I feel bad about losing your old friends again. But you don't have to go. You can stay here back with all your old friends," Snow White suggested. "Yeah, but I'll miss my new friends the Star Darlings. We got along so well together. Me, my roommate Cassie, Libby, Gemma and her older sister Tessa, Vega, Piper, Clover, Astra, Scarlet, Leona, and Adora. I just don't want to leave them," I said. "Well, whichever one you pick. I just know it was your heart that made this decision and it makes you happy," Snow White said. "Thanks. Well, I better get going now. See you during the Dragon Games," I said. "See you later Sage," Snow White said as I went back to school and signed up for the Dragon Games with Apple, Poppy, Holly, Melody, Maddie, Darling, Ashlynn, Lizzie, and Briar. After that, I was still wondering about the choice that I have to make about staying at Ever After or Starland. I just hope I made the right choice and let my heart guide the way.

* * *

 **Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school. Anyway, it's my birthday today so happy birthday to me. I hope you like my part one of my version of Ever After High Dragon Games. Just remember that Mattel owns Ever After High and Disney owns Star Darlings. I only make it a twist that in the Dragon Games. In this version, Apple didn't release the Evil Queen, Briar's entering the Dragon Games, and all the baby dragons that hatch are all good. Also Apple and Raven/Sage are getting along just fine. Plus I just got to go to SVCTE for a CCOC class in animation for my A.M class. That's right. I hope I get to graduate and work at Nickelodeon, Disney, or Mattel. The bus that takes me to my CCOC class leaves at 6:50 A.M. and I come back to school at 10 A.M, they haven't created any more Star Darlings or Ever After High webisode in a very long time. I hope they have it in their hearts to continue and keep creating more webisodes or TV Specials. I just saw the movie Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library based on the book series, and it was starmazing. You should check it out. Plus the new Nickelodeon TV show Mysticons was so cool. I was wondering if Mattel will create a new version of Ever After High the same way they did it to Monster High. Well, I hope to see you soon. Plus review on what are you going to dress for Halloween and do you think Raven/Sage should stay at Ever After or Starland. You decide. I'm going to dress up as the Phantom of the Opera. Kinda like my Masquerade outfit.**


	48. Dragon Games Part 2

**Sage's POV:**

It was time for the Dragon Games to begin, I was wearing my Dragon Games armor and my friends Apple was beside me. We were going to choose our teammates for the game and Apple decided to let me have the first pick. "Okay Sage, please choose your teammate," Snow White said as I looked around, I looked at Darling who gave a sincere smile. 'I choose Darling as my teammate," I said as Darling walked over and high-five me. As the day goes by Darling, Holly, Poppy, and Lizzie were on my team while Maddie, Melody, Ashlynn, and Briar are on Apple's team. "Attention students, since your dragons are not fledged, today, you will merely walk your dragons through their paces," Headmaster Grimm said as the crowd groan. "Since Nevermore can grow, she'll only stay baby dragon size," he added as I nodded since it does seem fair. Darling, Lizzie, and I were walking our dragons across the field, and Apple, Melody, and Ashlynn did the same with their dragons. The gingerbread referee blew his whistle, and the ball came in, and our dragon started chasing the ball. Well Melody was putting some headphones on Deejay, Lizzie was having a hard time moving Hearts and she felled backward and had to go to the infirmary so Holly has to take her place with her dragon Prince of Scales, and Ashlynn's dragon Lilac was trying to tough a gem which causes the crowd to be awed by its cuteness. Apple and I were chasing the ball with our dragons while Darling was walking her dragon. When the hourglass sand ran out, the first half of the dragon games were over. "That's it for the first half. Dragon riders, please take your steed to the stables for refreshments," Blondie said on the announcer as we took our dragons to the stables. "Well that was fun," I said. "Well I think it would be more fun if the dragons were older," Apple said. "Well I think I have an idea," I said as I got a vial of the growth formula and put it in the dragon food. "Sage, what are you doing?" Briar asked. "Just wait," I said as all the baby dragons grew into adult size dragons. "It was a growth serum, it was supposed to make the baby dragon grow into an adult so it will be ridable," I said. "Sage, you are the best Maddie," said as she hugged me. It was nice that I have my old friend back with me. As it was time for the second half of the dragon games the girls and I got our dragons ready for flight.

* * *

As we line up by the gate with Apple riding Braeburn, Melody was riding Deejay, and Ashlynn was riding Lilac. While I was riding Nevermore, Darling was riding Herowing, and Holly was riding Prince of Scales. "Are you ready for more dragon games? Let's begin round...two?!" Snow White said as was surprised by the full-sized dragons. "Coming to you live from the grandstands. Not too hot, not too cold..." Blondie said as Justine and Farrah came to Blondie's report taking a selfie. "Yay! Dragon games!" Justine yelled. "My wish has come true!" Farrah yelled. "And there you have it! This day has turned out to be just right!" Blondie said ending the news. The girls and I were on each of the sides of the dragon field. Apple and I were the wingers, Darling and Melody were the swoopers, and Holly and Ashlynn were the blockers. "So Apple are you ready?" I asked. "Sure am, good luck out there Sage," Apple said. "Thanks, you too," I said as the referee blew his whistle and the real games has just begun. It was fun communicating with my teammates, flying on our dragons, competing against Apple's team. The game was intense, but the game ended up as a tie with each of us scored 250 points. We got off our dragons, and I shook hands with Apple's team. "Great game Apple, it was a close one," I said. "I know, but I don't care who won. We're all winners," Apple said. "I couldn't agree more," I said as I hugged her and I were feeling happy now that Apple and I did something fun together. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. "Well, Apple wanna do this again next time?" I asked. "You're on Sage," She said as we laughed and high-five each other and got back to the dorm and changed out of the dragon game armor. I was laying down on the bed thinking about how the girls were doing. I realized I need to focus on the mission and I was hoping that I still have time left.

* * *

 **Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I saw the new season of Regal Academy and Enchantimals special Finding Home, and it was furtastic. Anywho I hope you are enjoying your Thanksgiving. Please tell me what you are thankful for, and can't wait for the next chapter. However, I have a project to do, and it might take me a long time. Plus 1st-semester finals and my school Winter Concert are coming up and might be stressed out. I will finish the project by December 13th. Well, I'm thankful for the stars and the moon. Hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
